


Are You in There?

by heda_is_life



Series: Don't Let Me Go [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Artist Clarke, Commander Lexa, Eventual Smut, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, Heda Lexa, Jealous Lexa, Lesbian Sex, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Multi, Sad Clarke, Sassy Raven, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 72,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heda_is_life/pseuds/heda_is_life
Summary: Lexa didn’t say much the whole class, she didn’t need to. Clarke had this way about her that was beyond words, beyond anything the brunette had ever known to exist. Clarke was nice, funny, outgoing, and absolutely gorgeous. She wasn’t the typical stick figure that Lexa normally went for; Clarke had curves, and beautiful curves at that. They were located in all of the right places, places that Lexa was dying to explore.





	1. You in There?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I did it with softball as the main sport. This is also the very first time I have seen a softball fic. Please let me know what I can do to make this better! I just want to please you guys, so let me know what I need to do to do just that!

Clarke was nervous but confident as she walked down the halls of Polis High School. It has been almost 8 months since her dad’s death. Jake was everything to Clarke, he was the reason Clarke was so fascinated by astronomy. He used to take Clarke to work with him during her off season. They always joked that she would become the Deputy Administrator of NASA, and take over space. Sadly, his work got him killed. On May 17, 2016, Jake was on his way to a conference in Paris when his plane hit massive turbulence, which caused the plane to crash. The NTSB deemed the crash an unfortunate accident. All thirteen passengers died on impact, including Clarke’s father.  
Clarke was brought out of her trance by a slamming locker followed by arguing. The bickering came from a medium height Latina, with long, brown hair and a taller girl with long, brown hair with blonde highlights. Her sharp jaw line and high cheekbones gave her an intimidating appearance. The shorter girl did not seemed as phased as Clarke by the taller girls piercing gaze, because she kept arguing her point; what that point was, Clarke was still unsure.

She kept her head down and thought it best not to interfere, granted it is her first day and she would like to keep her head on her shoulders. But damn, she really did need help finding her first class. This school was shaped like a crop circle, with two levels. A freshman had to tell her an easy way to remember the buildings, but she has already forgotten it; all except for A Building, because “A” stands for art.

Clarke was again brought back to reality by a loud sound, but this time it involved her. She felt like she had run into a brick wall and dropped her books. What she did not expect was for the brick wall to have forest green eyes and a blinding, white smile. Clarke instantly sized the other girl up, forgetting about her recently dropped stuff. The green eyed beauty was a few inches taller than Clarke with perfectly tan skin and a hint of a tattoo, which had a tribal look to it, on her right bicep. She had a body that all females could only dream of, her legs seemed to stretch for days and they match her torso perfectly. She had long, strong arms that were connected to flawless hands and fingers. Clarke’s imagination got the best of her and she started wondering what those fingers were good for.

“Hey, are you in there?” the other girl said with a small laugh.

Shit! Shit! Shit! She’s talking! C’mon Clarke, don’t sound like an idiot.

“Who me?” way to go numb nuts, who else would she be talking to.

“Yes you.”

“Uh, yeah, right…” why can you not make a full sentence? Okay, just pick up your things and go die in a hole.

“Here, let me help you with that.” The other girl leaned over and handed Clarke her binder with her schedule in it. “I’m actually headed to Jaha’s class myself, want to walk with me?”

“Yeah…yes, I’ll do that.” God! What is happening to you Clarke, get it together woman!

“I haven’t seen you around, are you new?” The other girl asked without making eye contact.

“I just moved here, this semester.” Clarke said, shyly.

“Ah, I see. That explains why you were headed in the wrong direction.” She said with a small smirk playing at her lips.

“Right. A freshman told me an easy way to remember the buildings, but the only one I remember is “A for Art.” Clarke admitted.

“Do you like art?”

“Yeah, that’s how I spend most of my past time. Well that and practice.” Why is it so easy to talk to this girl? I don’t even know her name…Clarke thinks to herself.

“Here we are, Dual Enrollment Biology 1010. So what do you like to paint?” The brunette was walking in front of Clarke and heading to an empty lab table in the middle of the class. Clarke followed without hesitation.

“Well my dad and I shared a fascination with stars and the sky, so I like to paint pretty much anything to do with the sky. And landscape, that’s a lot of fun too.” Clarke says, without skipping a beat.

“That sounds interesting. Where does your dad work? Oh and I’m Lexa by the way.” She said with an outstretched hand.

“Clarke…” she shook her hand in response, “Well, he used to work for NASA. He passed back in May.” Clarke started to feel uncomfortable, not because the topic of conversation, well kind of. She never talks about her dad’s death, especially to someone she’s only known for a few minutes.

***

Lexa just sat there with this dumb look on her face. Clarke, a girl that she just met, just told Lexa that her dad died in the same month as her parents. Not only was it the same month, but her parents and Clarke’s dad worked for NASA…

“Uh, Clarke?” Lexa said, almost afraid to ask.

“I’m sorry, I don’t normally talk to people about my dad. Just forget I said anything.” Clarke said, and her gaze instantly dropped to the floor.

“What? No, no…that’s not what I meant” Lexa said, starting to panic a little, “uhm, my parents…”

 

“Alright, alright. Settle down you ungrateful misfits. Christmas break is over, school is back in session, and I am back in hell.” Mr. Jaha said, with a playful, but oddly serious smile.

“He seems like he loves his job.” Clarke offered playfully, and probably as an escape from the previous conversation.

Lexa responded with a simple smile, still too in shock to say anything further about her parents. She didn’t know this Clarke girl well enough to divulge something so serious.

“The seats you are sitting in now will be your seats for the rest of the year, unless you decide to do something stupid, inevitably forcing me to find new arrangements for you. Now…”

Lexa ignored the rest of his spill and turned to Clarke, “Looks like we’ll be getting to know each other pretty well, Clarke.” She was silently thanking whatever deity looking over her right now.

“I guess we will.” Clarke said with a smile.

The rest of class consisted of small get to know you activities, it seemed a little childish at first but Lexa learned that Clarke’s favorite genre of books is sci-fi. And a get to know you activity is better than working and getting nowhere; although, after about twenty minutes, everyone had separated and was talking amongst themselves.

Lexa’s second class was Criminal Justice II, with Luna Rivers. Lucky for Lexa, Clarke’s next class was sociology, with Ms. Nia Nation, which is right next door to Lexa. They made small talk on the way to their second block classes and eventually part ways. Lexa was a little disappointed to see the blonde go, but she knew she needed to get to class. Lexa walked Mrs. Rivers’ class and takes her seat next Octavia Blake.

Octavia and Lexa have been friends since freshman year after both making the varsity softball team as freshman. Lexa even likes to give herself credit for getting her cousin, Lincoln Pine, and Octavia together. When in reality all she did was invite Lincoln to one her softball games after seeing Octavia drool over him at the homecoming football game, sophomore year.

“Hey O, how was Christmas at the Blake household?” Lexa said, taking a seat to the left of Octavia.

“Oh, ya know. Same as always, plus two.” O said, rolling her eyes.

“Two? I know Lincoln is one, but who’s the second?”

“Bell brought Echo.” She rolled her eyes again.

“Echo? Haven’t they been dating for like…a month, maybe less?”

“Yep, but apparently he’s in love with her so whatever.” O said, slumping back in her chair.

Bellamy is Octavia’s bushy haired brother that could pass off as a model if he tried. Lexa met Bell a little after meeting Octavia and they became instant friends, once he figured out she was into girls that is. He could be a pain in the ass when he got his head stuck on something, because he almost always gets what he wants, but he’s not that bad. He is number 70 on the football team and is Lincoln’s most trusted wide receiver. In the end, Bellamy is a good guy and is always willing to take one for the team.

***

Clarke walked into Ms. Nation’s room and immediately recognized a particular brunette sitting in the off to the left. She didn’t notice this morning, but the Latina was rocking a really cool red leather jacket. She had to admit, it made her look like a complete badass.

“Hey! I remember you from this morning! You and Lexa ran into each other and then you got speechless and started sizing her up.”

Wow, this chick spoke her mind with little filter.

“Uh, yeah. That was me.” Clarke said shyly.

“Don’t be ashamed, everyone has the hots for Lexa Woods. She’s the best softball player this town has seen since it started the softball program back in ’86. She’s the best damn catcher I’ve ever seen.” Raven said, sounding thoroughly impressed.

“Really? I was actually looking for someone to talk to about possibly trying out.”

“Well Lexa is your girl. We’ve kind of dubbed her the team captain, even though softball teams don’t normally have captains. What’s your name?” Raven asked, with a  
cocked brow.

“Clarke Griffin.”

At that, Raven’s jaw dropped. “Like, the Clarke Griffin? Like, the all-district, all-region, all-state, and all-tournament player? Arguably the best shortstop within the continental United States, Clarke Griffin?”

“Yes? I didn’t know I was that big of a deal.” Clarke said, getting a little confused on her newly found fame.

“Dude! Lexa has been praying that she can get you on the team since like, freshman year! She tried to convince Coach Kane to recruit you on multiple occasions, but Coach never would go through with it.”

“So I take it you play also?”

“Hell no, I play basketball. Needless to say, I am you, but in basketball form. I have started every year since 9th grade. And if I may brag, I am also an all-district and all-tournament player.” She said with a smirk playing at her lips and her arms crossed.

“Well congratulations,” she said with a smile, “but how do you know so much about softball?”

“Alright class, sit down and shut up. Open your books to page three and read silently until I say stop, then we’ll discuss what was read.” The way Ms. Nation said it, made everyone in the class cringe.

“Guess we’ll talk about that later…” Clarke said and she started to read.

The class went by fairly slow, the class did not review until ten minutes before the bell rang. Even then, time seemed to creep by very slowly.

After class was over, she and Raven walked out and met Lexa (who Clarke secretly thinks was waiting on her) and they walked to lunch together. Once they all got in the lunchroom, Lexa and Raven practically ran past everyone else to claim their seats for the rest of the year and Clarke just followed behind. Once they settled down, others started to pile in next to them.

“Clarke, I want you to meet Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln, Anya…”

“Hey Lex, how was break?” Lexa was cut off by Costia Greene.

“…And Costia,” she Clarke an exasperated look, “what do you want Costia, and don’t call me Lex.”

“Wow there tiger, what’s gotten into you, other than me.” She said with a wink.

“No, you don’t get to talk to her anymore, Costia.” Anya said, looking at her with a glass cutting glare.

“Yeah, you need to get Lostia, am I right?” Raven was sitting there waiting for everyone else to approve but she only got looks of disappointment.

“What do you want Costia?” Lexa finally said.

“I just wanted to check up on my girl and see how she’s doing.”

“I’m not your girl anymore, and I haven’t been for almost a year now. So do me a favor and don’t call me that.”

“I don’t understand what has gotten into you, babe.” Costia said innocently.

“Fuck off Costia, oh wait. You already did, with Ontari.” Raven chipped in again, this time getting a little bit of approval but not a lot.

“Why don’t you calm your little pooch down, Lex.” Costia said with a smirk.

“Why don’t you crawl back into whatever dark abyss you came from and back the fuck off of her?” Clarke snapped.

“Oh so you have a new trophy. Got to say, I bet she isn’t as good as me in bed.”

“Yeah she does,” Clarke said wrapping her arm around Lexa’s waist, enjoying this position a little too much, “and I didn’t know vampires could come out this early, I thought they would like, disintegrate or something?”

“For your information, I am not a vampire.” Costia said between grit teeth.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Clarke said with a shrug.

***

Lexa just sat there with her jaw on the floor. Here she is, arguing with her ex one minute and listening to her new friend make fun of her ex the next. What the fuck was happening?

“Mhm.” Then Costia rolled her eyes, turned on her heels, and left.

“Holy shit Clarke. That was fucking amazing! Why couldn’t I think of that?” Raven said with a pouty face.

“I was just being honest.” Clarke didn’t realize it, but she still had her arm wrapped around Lexa’s waist.

“Clarke…” Lexa said looking down at her waist.

“Oh yeah…” Clarke said sheepishly, feeling her cheeks burn a little.

The rest of the crowd just smiled and talked with their eyes. Anya gave Lexa a knowing smile and a head bob in Clarke’s direction who was talking to Raven. Lexa just sat there in silence for the rest of lunch.

The remaining two blocks went by at a fairly quick pace. Especially third block, which was Dual Enrollment Psychology, with Mr. Pike. The only reason this class was of any significance to Lexa, was a certain blonde with ocean, blue eyes.

Lexa didn’t say much the whole class, she didn’t need to. Clarke had this way about her that was beyond words, beyond anything the brunette had ever known to exist. Clarke was nice, funny, outgoing, and absolutely gorgeous. She wasn’t the typical stick figure that Lexa normally went for; Clarke had curves, and beautiful curves at that. They were located in all of the right places, places that Lexa was dying to explore.

“Hey, are you in there?” Clarke said, using Lexa’s line from this morning.

“Who me?” Lexa responded playfully.

“Yeah you, I asked you a question.” She said with a small smile.

“Care to repeat?”

“I guess,” Clarke said while rolling her eyes, “I asked you what you had planned for after school.”

“Uhm,” you got this Lexa, play it cool and don’t let your heart beat too loud, “I was just going to head to the batting cages and hit a few rounds.”

“Care if I join?”

“You play softball?” Lexa asked quizzically.

“Yeah dumbass, she’s Clarke Griffin.” Raven added like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Like, the Clarke Griffin. The all-state, all-district…”

“Yes, that’s me,” Clarke cut her off, “you’re not going to flip out on me are you?”

“Yeah probably.” Lexa offered in complete and utter awe, but she kept her “commander face” on.

“Alright, see you after school?”

“Yeah, see you then.” Lexa was going to have to go full “commander mode” if she was to get anything finished at practice, or the rest of the day for that matter.

The day ended with Clarke parting for Art, with Ms. Niylah and Lexa heading to wellness, with Coach Kane.


	2. Something Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very personal information is revealed in this chapter. Clexa grows closer, no smut yet tho:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me feedback on what I need to do to keep y'alls attention!! And thank you for your positive comments on chapter 1!!

The image of blonde filled Lexa’s thoughts as Clarke showed her how to do something she never thought possible. It is something that Lexa could use for many days to come. She had to get this right, if she did, Clarke may look at her in a better way than she did before. If she didn’t, it could ruin their relationship for good; okay maybe it’s not that big of a deal but still, Lexa needed to get this right.

“One more time, yeah right there. Perfect, now just lean back and move really fast and don’t forget to use your hips more than anything.” Clarke instructed Lexa.

“Alright, I think I have the hang of it. Load me up and let’s see how I do.”

“Okay, perfect. And don’t forget to go fast and not hard; you can easily lose control with hard.” Clarke reminded Lexa.

Lexa prepared herself for the hit of a lifetime. Clarke had loaded the tee and Lexa was gathering all of her momentum on her back foot as she readied herself to let go of an amazing swing and send the ball sailing.

POP!!!

“YES!” Clarke yelled in excitement, “that was absolutely perfect!”

“Well, I had an amazing teacher.” Lexa added with a smile.

“I bet that went 250 feet, easily.” Clarke said in awe.

“Nah, I seriously doubt that.” Lexa said, dropping her gaze.

“A standard softball fence is 200 feet, that hit definitely cleared 225, and I can almost guarantee it went farther than that.”

“Well thank you Clarke. I had a bit of an off season, with my hitting, last year. I really think that will help me a lot this year.” Lexa’s version of an off season was hitting less than fifteen home runs. She made it seem like her off season was striking out every at bat or hitting nothing but pop flies. She was being a little overdramatic, but that is how she was raised. 

“It’s always my pleasure.”

“You are playing this year, aren’t you?” Lexa asked expectedly. Why would she not play, she’s Clarke effing Griffin, high school softball legend extraordinaire. She had colleges lined up to just give her an offer, well so did Lexa but she never was a fan of self praise. 

“Do I not need to try out?”

“You are Clarke freaking Griffin. I don’t think you need to try out.”

“Actually my middle name is Abigail, not freaking.” Clarke said laughing.

Abigail, Lexa let that replay in her mind. She would never forget that name.

“What’s yours?” Clarke asked, bringing Lexa back to reality.

“Heda.” She replied softly.

“Heda, I’ve never heard that before. Does it mean something?” Clarke asked curiously. 

“Yes, it means ‘commander’ in my native language. When softball season starts, you’ll get to know it pretty well.”

“Why’s that?” Clarke laughed.  
“That is what I’m called on the field. I have been told that I give off a very commanding vibe, and most people take a while to get used to it.”

“I don’t think it will take me too long.” Clarke winked. 

Why did she wink, is she hinting something? Of course she isn’t hinting anything, she’s straight and will never want anything from you other than a friendship, Lexa thought to herself.

“So what is your tattoo of?” The blonde asked, pointing towards her right bicep.  
“It’s from my native tribe. Almost everyone has one. Lincoln, Anya, and Aden all have one.” Lexa let Aden’s name slip.

“What does it mean? And who’s Aden?” Clarke asked, lifting up Lexa’s sleeve to get a better look.

“It doesn’t have any specific meaning, other than its style. Each clan has their own style of tattoos. Mine is Trikru, therefore I have the style of a Trikru artist. And Aden is my little brother.” Lexa couldn’t stop answering Clarke’s questions, it’s almost like she has no filter around Clarke. Normally she would have changed the subject by now, but she loved seeing Clarke’s face light up as she talked about her native culture. Lexa usually didn’t share the gory details about her family either, because she carries so much baggage; especially Aden for the reason of her being so protective of him.

***

Clarke just stared at Lexa like the earth revolved around that long brown hair and those forest green eyes. Clarke couldn’t stop asking Lexa questions about her culture, it seemed so fascinating. She needed to stop   
though, before she started drooling.

“You probably think I’m some weirdly obsessive, freak with all these questions.” Clarke said trying to play it off like she wasn’t that interested.

“I think it’s kinda cute actually.” Lexa said with a grin.

“So you won’t be weirded out if I ask if you have any more tattoos…”

“Not at all. The only other two I have are on my back, they go down my spine.”  
And before she knew it, Lexa was taking her shirt off in front of Clarke. Revealing a perfectly tanned and fit body. Lexa’s voice was the only thing separating Clarke from her fantasy world, one of which involved a lot less talking and lot more of…that’s off topic don’t even go there, Clarke.

“…and the one that goes down my spine, represents how many stars my parents founded and named after very important people in our lives. The top one is Amelia and Alexander, my parents, the next one down is Anya, my sister, then me, Aden, my little brother, Indra, my aunt, Gustus, my uncle, Nyko, who was practically a brother to my father, and Lincoln, who is my cousin. And the infinity sign at the base of my neck signifies how my parents will always be with me.” Lexa said with both passion and remorse, remorse being for the last detail she did not mean to divulge.

“What happen to your parents?” Clarke asked softly, as not to pry.

Before Lexa could register what Clarke was asking her, she had her shirt pulled over her head and was packing her gear to leave.

“I have to go, bye, Clarke. It was nice running into you today.” Lexa said with a small but meaningless smile.

She needed to get home and get her head on straight.

***

What just happened? Clarke thought to herself as she watched Lexa practically run away from her. Everything was going smooth until she had to pry into her personal life. She should have just left it alone. All she could do was pray that nothing she said would damage their new friendship.

Clarke had to make sure Lexa was okay, but she didn’t get her number and she had no way of contacting her. Her worry go the best of her and she called Raven about an hour after Lexa left. 

“How’s it hangin’ hoe?” Raven greeted.

“Not now Raven, have you heard from Lexa?” Clarke said anxiously.

“Why, what’s wrong? Did someone get called out at second base?” Raven said mischievously. 

“We were at the batting cage hitting a few rounds and I asked about her tattoo and she ended up showing me the ones on her back…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lexa took off her shirt and showed you her tattoos?” Raven said and Clarke could feel the grin from the other end.

“Yes, but that’s not the point…”

Raven cut her off again, “the hell that’s not the point how did you like her abs?”

“RAVEN! Stop talking and just listen. Lexa was telling me about where she got her tattoos from and I asked her what happened to her parents and she just took off. And I haven’t heard anything from her because I didn’t get her number.”

***

Oh shit. Raven thought to herself, Lexa never talked about her parents. And the rare times that she did, nothing good ever followed.

“Hang on Clarke, I’ll be back.”

“ANYA! Get your fine ass in here!”

“What do you want.” She said as more of a statement than a question.

“Clarke asked Lexa about your parents.”

“She did what?” Anya’s demeanor changed drastically, “put her on speaker right now.”

“Alright Clarke, you are on speaker with Ranya.” As soon as she said it, Anya shot her signature glass cutting stare, but one that was slightly softer than normal.

“Tell me everything that went down before she left.” Anya said as she was flipping Raven off because started chuckling.

Clarke explained, to Anya, what all had happened before Lexa packed her things and left.

“So what do we do now?” asked Raven.

“We have to find her now,” Anya demanded, “which direction did she go, blondie.”

“She turned left outside of the softball parking lot and then she went straight, through the stop sign.”

“Okay then she is probably headed to…” Anya was interrupted by a phone call from…Lexa!

“Hey, where are you?” asked Anya.

“I ran a stop light and had an accident…”

Anya cut her off, “where are you dumbass? Did anyone get hurt? Are you okay? How did this happen? Who do I need to kill?”

“Which hoe I gotta bitch slap?” Raven interrupted.

“Clarke, get your ass over to Raven’s house right now so I can kick your ass.” Anya yelled.

Then Lexa chimed in, “oh you’re on the phone with Clarke? Let me talk to her.”

“How the hell is that supposed to work, you are both on speakerphone?” Raven added.

“Just put the phones next to each other, nitwit.” Anya told Raven.

“Hey, Clarke, sorry about jetting out earlier.”

“Don’t worry about that right now. Are you okay?” Clarke asked with concern in her voice.

“Yes, I am okay. I ran a stop light and hit another vehicle. I have a mild concussion and a sprained wrist, but I will be okay by the time season rolls around.”

“Alright, what hospital are you at?”

“The one of Volunteer drive. Don’t waste your gas, just go home, I will get your number from Raven and text you when I am out.”

“No, I am on my way right now. I don’t care what you say. And don’t think that I won’t find you because my mom is a neurosurgeon at that hospital.” Clarke said as a matter-of-factly.

“Damn, she’s determined.” Said Raven, referring to Clarke.

“Okay then, I guess we are all headed to the hospital. See you in a minute Lexa.” Anya said hanging up the phone.

“Clarke already hung up, I think she forgot she was even the phone with us.” Raven shrugged. Anya went to Raven’s room and changed into something a little more decent than boxers and a tank top.

“Hey, babe.” Raven called.

“Yeah?”

“When was the last time Lexa talked about your parents and your native tribe in the same day?”

“The day of the accident.” Anya added with the slightest of grins.

Why Anya was grinning, was still beyond Raven. Her sister had just been in an accident and now she was grinning. But, why?

***

Clarke entered the hospital as if she knew where she was headed. All she knew was that Lexa was in room 228, she was absolutely clueless to where 228 was located though. She decided to call out for the big dogs.

“Hey, mom?” Clarke called for Abby.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Where is room 228? My friend had an accident and she said she was in room 228, but this hospital is so big.”

“It’s right down the…” Abby was cut off.

“Clarke?” a familiar voice called out.

Clarke turned around to see Lexa in her bloody clothes with a bandage wrapped around her head and a sling on her right arm.

“What the hell are you doing out of bed?” Clarke demanded.

“I thought I would get up and walk around, that room is too stuffy for me.” Lexa said innocently.

“I guess you found your friend?” Abby added.

“Yeah, thanks mom.” Clarke said placing a kiss on her cheek.

“I have to go do my rounds, do you need anything before I go?”

“Yes, I need you to tell her to go lay in bed.” Clarke was directing her attention towards Lexa.

“She’s right honey, you need to be in bed to rest that concussion. Do you need extra clothes?” Abby directed her question to Lexa.

“No ma’am. My sister and her girlfriend are bringing me some. Thank you though.”

“No problem, I’m Abby by the way. Clarke’s mom.” Abby said with an outstretched hand.

“Lexa,” she took Abby’s hand, “your daughter is quit the spirit. I just met her this morning and here she is worrying about me after a small fender bender.”

“Yeah, well I hate to say this, but I am kind of glad. She doesn’t visit me at work as much as I would like.” Abby said to Clarke.

“I come like every week and bring you supper, when you’re on night shifts!” Clarke said in defense.

“Yes, but…”

“But nothing!” Clarke said, as she shoved her mother just a little.

“Okay, okay. I have to go do my rounds now. I’ll see you when I get home,” Abby gave Clarke a hug, “and it was nice meeting you Lexa, now get some rest.”

Abby turned to Clarke as Lexa nodded and turned away just enough for Abby to mouth, “She’s cute!” to Clarke.

Clarke just stood there, kind of in shock. Her mom had never really been accepting of Clarke until her dad died. Then she started taking less things for granted, she started talking to Clarke about it more often. Even though Clarke was bisexual, Abby had never once said anything about a girl being cute, to Clarke. This was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

“Bye, mom.” Clarke said rolling her eyes.

***

If she wasn’t daydreaming, she could have sworn she saw Abby mouth, “she’s cute,” to Clarke. No, there is no way someone that beautiful was even the slightest bit gay. Lexa shook off the thought and walked back to her room, Clarke in tow.

After Raven and Anya, or Ranya as Raven like to call them, arrived at the hospital, things got wild. So wild that Abby came in to check Lexa’s head and she had to shoo Raven out.

When she looked at Clarke, and then at her mom, Lexa couldn’t really see much of a difference. It was very evident that these two women were related. Abby had the softest touch too, Lexa could almost feel the pressure in her head subside a little with the contact. She wondered if Clarke had the same soft touch...no, not now. Not while her mother is wrapping your head, Lexa said to herself. 

“You should be good to go tomorrow, but I say we keep you overnight for observation.” Abby said.  
Lexa didn’t even bother to argue. That didn’t stop Raven and Anya from arguing, sadly. Once Raven was allowed back in the room, she and Anya started arguing about sleeping arrangements. There was only one couch and it did not pull out into a bed.

“Why don’t you two go home and I’ll stay with her.” Clarke offered.

“What? No, I barely know you.” Anya snapped.

“I can help my mom with her rounds, learn a few things. I will be in here quite a bit to check on Lexa, so you don’t have to worry about her being alone or anything. And I could really use the quality time with my mom.”

“Guys, it’s okay. Clarke isn’t going to hurt me.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought before. And now look at you.” Anya snapped again.

“Anya, that’s enough. Go home. This isn’t Clarke’s fault at all.” Lexa said, stealing one of Anya’s signature   
glares.

“Clarke, sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?” everyone in the room forgot Dr. Griffin was still there.

“Yeah sure,” Clarke said leaving the room.

Once they come back in Clarke and her mom were both smiling widely, Lexa really wanted to know what they were talking about, but she doesn’t want to pry. Who is she kidding, she’ll get it out of her eventually.  
Ranya left and Clarke went to help her mom with her rounds. With the loss of company, Lexa grew pretty tired and let herself fall to sleep.

She woke up and the sun was shining through the windows. When she sat up, all she could see was gold. The way the sun was reflecting off of the blonde’s perfect figure, made her seem as if she had been dipped in gold. It was the most beautiful sight Lexa had seen in a very long time.

***

Everything had been going just as planned, take off was perfect, we had reached the allotted height with no problems what so ever. The ride was going to be a smooth one. Clarke looked at her dad and smiled. She had always been afraid of heights, but with him, she could overcome anything. Jake would always hold her hand as the plane took off and wait until she was ready to let go of it. He never left her side; even if he had to use the bathroom, he would wait until they landed.

All in all, the ride was smooth, there was only a few more hours until they landed in Paris.

“Hey dad?”

“Yes baby.”

“When we get there, can we go see the Eiffel tower?” Clarke asked innocently.

“I have to go straight to the conference center once we get there. But I promise sweetie, I will take you all the way to the top.” Jake said with a large grin.

“Yay! Thank you dad!”

Clarke was eight years old and had been fascinated with the Eiffel tower ever since she saw the movie where the Eiffel tower turns into an antenna.

“Daddy, why is the plane shaking?” Clarke said, starting to get a little worried.

“It’s probably just turbulence honey.” Jake said, not letting the worry show in his voice.

Everything happened all at once, the plane started shaking violently, people were screaming. The flight attendance repeated, “Remain calm, heads down, stay down!” Jake grabbed Clarke’s hand and stared into those deep blue eyes and smiled.

“Clarke, I love you so much. Don’t you ever forget that. Your mom will need help, so stay strong for her, stay strong for you. I have made many mistakes in my lifetime, but raising such an amazing little girl, was definitely not one of them.”

“Daddy, I’m scared. Please don’t leave me.” Clarke said, a tear falling from her cheek.

“I’ll nev…” he never finished his sentence. The plane hit the ground and was instantly demolished.

By some miracle, Clarke survived. She crawled out from under the rubble and started screaming, “Dad! Dad! I’m scared!”

But he never answered her. She ran around the plane looking for him, when she finally did, he was pinned under a piece of the wing. He was barely alive.

“DAD!”

“Hey sweetie, how’s my baby girl doing.” He said between gasps.

“Come on daddy, let’s go home.” Clarke said pulling at his arm.

“I can’t move honey. You can make it with your mother, I promise.”

“No! I won’t accept that.”

“Clarke, your next dad will lead you in the right direction.”

“I don’t want my next dad! I want you!” Clarke barely got that last sentence out before she started crying uncontrollably.

“Hey, don’t be afraid Clarke.” Jake said, gasping.

“Wait! Don’t go! I love you!” Clarke said desperately.

“I will always be with you.” And that was it, Jake died right there. Right in front of an eight year old Clarke, she was so in shock that she couldn’t even cry.

“Clarke. Clarke! Clarke sweetie wake up!” Blue eyes shot open and her breathing was erratic.

“NO! No, he can’t leave me, it’s not fair!” Clarke replied, tears flowing freely.

“I know baby, I know. How old were you this time?” Abby asked softly.

“Eight.” Clarke said in between sobs, “It felt so real. I felt so real. He felt so real.” That last sentence was said so quiet, Clarke wasn’t even sure she said it.

And then blue met green. Lexa was squatting down in front of Clarke, with her unbraced hand on Clarke’s knee. Clarke just hid her face in her mother’s shoulder.

“Hey, don’t be ashamed. It’s okay, I have them too.”

At that, Clarke’s eyes shot up. “What do you mean?” she asked demandingly.

“My parents died in that plane crash too. On May 17, 2016 on their way to Paris for a NASA conference.”  
Both Abby and Clarke just stared at Lexa like she had some magic potion to make the pain go away.

“What were their names?” Abby asked her through tears.

“Amelia and Alexander.” Clarke answered for her.

“Yes, Amelia and Alexander Woods. Look Clarke, I know we haven’t known each other that long, but if you ever need to talk…ooof!” Clarke interrupted her with a strong hug, “I’m always here.” Lexa finished.


	3. Homecoming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basketball homecoming is just around the corner. The kru discusses possible Hoco dates...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am a senior in high school and my classes are killer right now, see the end of chapter notes for more on chapter updates.

The next two weeks of school went by at a bearable pace for Clarke. Her classes weren’t really hard and yes she a lot of homework, but it wasn’t bad. She got to spend every day with a certain brunette with eyes that symbolized the ground, well not really but still.

Not only that, but Clarke grew closer to her new found “kru” as Lexa had dubbed them. Not that the others weren’t interesting, but she found Anya, Lincoln, and especially Lexa, very fascinating; she loved learning about their background. Probably the most interesting thing she learned, was the school’s mascot, “the grounders,” is actually derived from Trikru.

“Hey princess,” that was Bellamy’s new nickname for Clarke, “where is that pretty little head of yours off to?”

“It’s just thinking of a new nickname for you to use for me.”

“Yeah, well that’s never gonna happen, so why don’t you join the conversation.” He said with a wink.

“About…?”

“Basketball homecoming. Most people plan their date’s way ahead of time.” Lexa said.

“Ya’ll have a basketball and a football homecoming?” Clarke asked.

“Yep, because two is better than one.” Raven said, kissing two fingers and looking at Anya.  
“So does anyone have any idea who they’re asking yet?” Bellamy asked everyone.

“I think I am going to ask a certain redhead I’ve been eyeing.” Raven added playfully.

“Yeah, well you better ask now. Because that certain redhead may already have plans for that night.” Anya said with a smirk.

“Well, I think I am going to ask this beautiful lady right here.” Lincoln said, nudging Octavia.

“It better be romantic, or else I may have to make plans with Anya.”

“What about you, Lexa?” asked Clarke.

“Lexa doesn’t go to these type of events, she thinks they’re too sappy.” Bellamy chipped in.

“I just haven’t met anyone that has changed my mind about anything like that.” Lexa said. In her defense, she may have found someone to do just that.

“I can’t say I disagree.” Clarke said it like it was nothing. When in reality, Clarke wanted to scream that she was the one for the job. 

“What!? Why?” Octavia practically yelled.

“Sophomore year is why. My ex wasn’t exactly a romantic, so going to events like that never intrigued me. He made me feel like I didn’t really deserve him.”

“It’s only because you haven’t met the right person, you need someone who feels like they deserve you and you deserve them. Not one more than the other. You can feel lucky to have someone, but that doesn’t mean you have to feel undeserving of that person.” Lexa said, not realizing how long that little speech actually was; everyone just sat there silent as Clarke and Lexa stared at each other, not breaking eye contact. Lexa was rewarded with a huge smile from Clarke.

And then the moment was ruined, thanks to the bell signaling that lunch was over and it was time for 3rd block.

The rest of the day went by fast. Clarke could not stop thinking about what Lexa said at lunch, it was one of the sweetest things she had ever heard.

*** 

Lexa couldn’t believe she had just said all of that, and it wasn’t that she said all of it, it was the way she said it. She said it with so much conviction that she almost believed she was talking about herself. But no, those thoughts need to stay on the back burner. Clarke just said that she had an ex-boyfriend, which means she isn’t into girls. Well, she could be bisexual, but the chances of that being true are slim to none and she needs to avert from these situations.

All Lexa could think about though were those deep blue eyes, long thick legs, full ass, ungodly chest, and making contact with those perfect lips. And Lexa knew that those hands could draw some beautiful masterpieces, she also started to wonder what else those talented hands were good at…STOP LEXA!! Those thoughts are so invasive, yet so amazing. She would think about them later that night in the shower.

“Hey, you want to go hit some more after school?” Clarke again drew her out of her trance.

“Yeah, sure. My wrist feels a lot better and your mom has cleared my concussion. Plus, I could really use the extra practice.” Lexa responded excitedly.

“Alright, well I guess I will see you after school.”

***

Clarke wore an especially low cut t-shirt for practice, she didn’t really know why if she was being honest with herself. Yeah right, she knew exactly why she wore it, who was she trying to fool.

“Hey, sorry I’m a little…wow,” Lexa stopped mid-sentence and just stared at Clarke’s full chest. She wanted to just dive right in between them and stay there forever.

“Eyes up here tiger.” Clarke said laughing, her plan was working perfectly.

“Uhm, yeah. Sorry,” Lexa said a little sheepishly, “I brought Octavia and Raven with me, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. But I didn’t think Raven played?”

“She doesn’t, but she has been dying to see the new technique you taught Lexa.” Octavia answered for Lexa.

“I have not! Okay maybe just a little, but it’s for research.” Raven defended.

“Oh yeah, what kind of research.” Lexa asked, enjoying this a little too much.

“Just research, okay! Sheesh, a girl can’t do anything anymore without being interrogated.”

“Alright, then let’s get to work and try to make some progress.” Clarke said laughing.

***

“Holy shit, Clarke! This has improved my swing so much! Like, I never thought I would be able to hit a ball that far!” Octavia had been coming with Lexa for around two weeks and she could already tell a huge difference in her swing. She was exerting her hips more which helped her with power and leverage. Clarke was even helping her judge the ball better with infield drills. Octavia was so ready for the season to start so she could show off her new skills to the rest of the district.

“Hey, O, will you shag for me? It should only take about fifteen minutes.” Clarke asked.

“Yeah sure, no problem. Where’s Lexa going?”

“She said something about having to go pick up a gift or something.” Clarke said nonchalantly.

It’s ten days until Valentine’s Day, O thought to herself. I guess I’ll have to do some digging and see who this gift is for…and mainly what that gift is.

After O and Clarke finished practicing, O went home and took a shower. Immediately after the shower she called Raven and asked to come over, she said yes of course, because who couldn’t say yes to Octavia. Actually a lot of people, but that is beyond the point.

“Raven, we have a code pink.” Octavia said as she welcomed herself into Raven’s house. Raven lived on her own and really only lived in an apartment but it was the size of a house.

“What the hell is a code pink?”

“Lexa has the hots for Clarke and is going to get her something for Valentine’s Day and may even ask her to be her Valentine!” O said almost out of breath.

“And you know this how?” Raven doubted.

Octavia told Raven what Clarke said about Lexa leaving at practice and they both agreed that they would do some more digging, that is, after they got some reinforcements.

In less than an hour Raven’s house was full. Indra, Gustus, Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, Aden, and Anya were all there working on the investigation. Well, not really, not yet. They all thought they were here for an emergency.

“Ladies and Gentleman of the Pine/Woods family, we are gathered here today to discuss a very important topic. We, and in we I mean Octavia and I, have noticed a change in our Lexa. She used to not smile or laugh, and quite frankly, she really wasn’t happy until this semester. Then our little angel came from, where did she come from again?” Raven asked Octavia.

“I don’t know, her mom.”

“Okay, anyway. That is beside the point. Lexa went and got a ‘gift’ for someone and we need to find out who that someone is. If it is not Clarke Griffin, then we have problems.”

“Who is Clarke Griffin?” Indra asked.

***

Lexa felt kinda bad for leaving practice early, but today was the last day she could pick up the gift. If she was being honest, Lexa was hella nervous about this whole ordeal. She never liked getting into the Valentine’s Day crap, she always hated seeing couples being so romantic when she barely had a stable relationship herself. She normally didn’t have to worry about getting a date for Valentine’s Day, Lexa knew that she was attractive and could almost always find some sap to spend it with.

Even on the rare occasion she couldn’t, her parents would always do something that made Lexa feel special; well they did it anyway, no matter if she got a date or not, it was their thing. Now she had to figure out a way to make this day special without them. She worried about Aden the most, Anya had Raven and Lexa, well Lexa didn’t quite know yet.

She was going to do everything in her power to make this day special for her and for Aden. That’s why she needed help. All she can do is pray that her plan works accordingly.

She pulled up to Kayz, a popular sunglass/accessory/jewelry store. She went in and the manager recognized her instantly.

“Is it ready yet?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah, just finished it. And I have to say, it looks absolutely amazing, Lexa. Whoever is getting this will sure to be pleased.”

“Thank you Quint.” Lexa waved goodbye to her old friend.

***

“Why haven’t we made any progress people? Valentine’s Day is literally three days away and we still have no idea what or who that gift is for!” Raven said panicking a little.

“Babe, it’s not that big of a deal. Maybe it’s best left as a surprise.” Anya offered.

“But, but, but…I like to pry into people’s lives. It’s fun.” Raven pouted.

“Yes, but this is Lexa’s life and she is finally opening up so how bout we just leave it alone, okay?” Anya all but demanded, but it was demanded in the softest of voices.

“Ugh! Fine, I guess I will wait until Valentine’s Day.”

“Good, now let’s get you to bed. I have an idea of how to take all that stress away.”

“Yeah, I can totally wait until later.”

“Gross! I don’t need to hear all of my niece’s sex habits, I am leaving on that note.” Indra said with a disgusted look on her face.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Added Gustus.

After everyone left Raven’s house, Anya pulled Raven into her room and needless to say, they didn’t do much sleeping at all.

***

Only two days until Valentine’s Day and Lexa still had no idea how she was going to approach with this gift. She didn’t want to seem like a complete freak but that is the only scenario playing in her head right now. Why did she even get this made? You always have the dumbest ideas, Lexa. She was so going to embarrass herself, she should just take it back and go get some chocolate or something. No, she was going through with this no matter how jittery she felt.

Anyways, she had a ton of homework do for Jaha tomorrow and she should probably get started. Here we go, “What is the difference between tertiary and quaternary?” Okay, nope, she was not doing this right now. Maybe she would watch a movie instead.

“Hey, Lex?”

An even better distraction. “Yes, Aden.”

“Who is this for?” Her little brother asked with quizzical eyes. 

Shit, she really needed to do a better job at hiding her things, “no one, just a friend.”

“What is it?”

“It’s for Valentine’s Day. Hey you wanna watch a movie?” Lexa asked trying to change the subject.

“Please don’t tell me you and Costia are back together.” Aden whined.

“No, that is never happening. It’s for someone way more worth my time.”

“What’s her name?” The blonde headed boy asked, sitting beside Lexa on the couch.

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin.” Lexa said with a smile.

“So do you like her?”

“Why don’t we watch a movie and we can talk about this later, okay?”

“Alright, as long as it isn’t a stupid romance.” Aden said rolling his eyes.

“What’s wrong with a romance?” Lexa said, a little offended.

“You always pick the ones with the sappy endings, there are rarely ever any mishaps. That’s not real life Lex, you should know this.”

At that, Lexa’s heart broke just a little. Aden had taken their parent’s death really rough. Much harder than anyone else, he almost didn’t believe Lexa when she told him. He thought it was a joke or a bad dream and all he needed to do was wake up. But he never did, and now he mopes around the house and barely has a social life because he can’t move on from that day. 

“Hey, I know life sucks a little, but that’s why we have popcorn and a huge tv with a ton of video games.”  
Aden sat a little straighter now, “Want to play video games instead?”

“Sure, why not.” Lexa said with a shrug, when in reality, she wanted to say, “For you, anything.”

***

Clarke finished the piece quicker than she initially thought. It was a mixture of blues, greens, greys, and whites. After she cleaned her makeshift station, she took a shower to get the paint out of the crevices she never thought possible. She also needed a final judging to ensure it was presentable enough. 

“Hey, Raven. Are you doing anything right now?”

“Uhm, no, unless you mean my girlfriend. But that’s not happening at the moment.” Raven said, somewhat  
disappointed.

“Okay good, can I come over then?” 

“Yeah, sure. Why not.”

Clarke packed her things, being extra careful with the painting, it needed to dry just a little bit before it was ready to be touched. 

“Hey, hoe. Come on in.” Raven yelled at Clarke from the other side of the door. 

“Hey, is Anya here?”

“Yep, right here.” Anya said rounding the corner. 

“Okay, good. I could use an extra set of eyes on this.” Clarke said, showing the two women her finished piece.

“Wow, Clarke. I didn’t even know you could paint! Let alone a Picasso.” Raven said in complete shock.

“Yeah, I guess it isn't that bad. I mean, I've totally seen better.” Anya added nonchalantly, even though on the inside she was very impressed. 

“Shut up, you know you couldn't do any better.” Raven rebutted.

“I’ve done you haven’t I?”

“Okay, moving on now. So is it good enough?” Clarke asked nervously. 

“Depends on who it's for.” Anya said. 

“Lexa.” Clarke and Raven answered simultaneously. “Yes it is for Lexa.” Clarke finished.

“Why are you giving this to Lexa?” Anya snapped.

“I want her to have something special on Valentine’s Day,” she said and Anya and Raven just sat, awaiting an explanation, “she told me about your parents.”

Anya’s face dropped, “Why.” she demanded more than she asked.  
“My dad. He died the same day, on the same plane, on the way to the same conference for NASA,” was all Clarke could manage to say before she was engulfed into a tight hug by Anya. This was especially strange to her, since Anya had the reputation of a badass. 

“Tell anyone I just did that and you won't make it to your senior year.”

“Deal,” Clarke said with a playful smile, “so does this mean its good?”

“Yes, it's perfect blondie.”

***

Lexa was headed over to Clarke’s house for the first time. She kept telling herself that she wasn’t nervous at all, but she was lying straight through her teeth. She was nervous as hell, there is no way she was walking into that house with her usual confidence. Clarke had invited her over and she gladly accepted, her mom even offered to make supper for them. 

She parked her car in front of the address Clarke gave her, and by god she lived in a house. It was massive, actually is was about the same size as Lexa’s but it’s different seeing a huge house that isn’t her own. She sat in her car for a minute until she felt her phone buzz, it was from Clarke.

Klork 5:10pm:  
are you going to come in or just sit in my driveway??

Hearteyes 5:10pm:  
yeah, right...im just nervous

Klork 5:10pm:  
about seeing my mom? shes chill, i promise:)

Hearteyes 5:11pm:  
okay im coming 

Klork 5:11pm:  
not yet youre not;)

Holy shit, did Clarke just drop a major hint? Well that last text ruined Lexa. She wanted to text Clarke and say, “sorry, i have to go home and change my underwear...thanks.” But that doesn’t sound too appealing. Alright, Lex, you got this. Just walk in and act nice.

“Lexa! It’s so nice to see you again!” Abby Griffin pulled Lexa into a warming hug.

“Under better circumstances this time.” Lexa hugged back.

“Yes, much better.” Abby pulled back and grinned.

So far so good. Try not to mess this up, tonight could be crucial for later on down the road.

“Lexa?” Clarke came around the corner and Lexa lost all feeling in her body.

“Clarke…” was all Lexa managed. She didn’t trust herself enough to say anything else. God, she looked stunning. Her black top was cut low enough to show a little cleavage, which Lexa did not mind one single bit. Clarke was wearing white jeans with holes cut into each knee, showing just the right amount of her pale skin. And good god, her hair was still a little wet from the shower and she was getting wet just thinking of Clarke in the shower. 

“Are you going to join us, honey?” Abby asked Lexa.

“Yes ma’am, sorry.” Lexa responded shyly.

“Don’t worry about it, I have a very beautiful daughter.” Abby said looking at Clarke.

“Mom!”

“Indeed you do.” Lexa responded.

At that Clarke smiled and dropped her gaze to the floor.

“Oh, what? It’s okay when she says it?” Abby said mockingly.

“Don’t you need to go check on the salmon?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Do you need any help?” Lexa offered. 

“That’s very nice sweetie, but you two go have fun. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” Abby walked to the kitchen.

“Sorry about her, she’s a little…” Clarke let the sentence hang in the air, “yeah, she’s just her.”

“Well she raised you pretty well, so I think she knows what she’s doing.”

Clarke smiled at that and took Lexa’s hand. “C’mon, let’s get out of here before she comes back.”

Lexa followed Clarke up the massive staircase to her room. When she entered, she was caught completely off guard. Her walls were a light tan color, all but one. The wall directly across from the door was navy blue, not only was it navy blue, it was painted like a galaxy. There were so many shades of one basic color, there were different shades of pink, purple, and green. 

Lexa stared in awe of the artwork in front of her. Clarke mentioned her fascination with space, but she never imagined it would lead to something so beautiful. It was absolutely unbelievable. She recognized a few constellations; the Big Dipper, Little Dipper, and Orion's Belt were among those. 

“Did you paint this yourself?” 

“Yeah, right after my dad died. I couldn’t find anything to take my mind away from it, so I just started painting. I update it every now and then, depending on how often new constellations are founded.” Clarke said, joining Lexa in front of the wall. 

 

Lexa looked to where her parents’ constellation would be, and with the slightest bit of disappointment, she noticed it was just navy blue. There weren’t any colors around it. She shook that thought off really quick, not wanting Clarke to notice her mood change. 

“You, Clarke freaking Abigail Griffin, are a very talented person.” Lexa said with so much compassion, she thought her heart might explode right there. 

“Thank you, Lexa Heda Woods.” Clarke said turning to Lexa; Lexa copied Clarke’s movements.

Clarke grabbed both of Lexa’s hands in hers. “Lexa, I need to tell you something.” Lexa waited for Clarke to elaborate. “I…”

“Supper’s ready!” Abby yelled from just outside of Clarke’s room. As she rounded the corner, she noticed exactly what she just interrupted.

“Well shit, I knew I should have waited a little longer.” Abby said, disappointed in herself for not listening to her inner voice, “dammit, shit, why the hell did you even yell? What the hell are you thinking Abby.” She muttered the rest to herself as she was walking down the stairs back to the dining room. 

“ I guess we better get down there.” Clarke said. 

The salmon was absolutely amazing, Abby was a fantastic cook. 

“Miss Griffin, that meal was probably the best I have had in a very long time.”

“Please, Abby. And probably?” Abby said jokingly. 

“Who am I kidding, my sister can’t cook to save her life.” At that everyone laughed. The rest of the evening went pretty much like that, she and Clarke stayed downstairs with Abby and played cards. She felt...at home, for the first time since the accident. 

***

This night could not have gone better, Clarke thought to herself as they finished up their last game of goldfish. She got to share her wall with Lexa, which is not something she does often. Sure, her friends see it when they are there, but to them it’s just something Clarke did when she was bored. The only people that knew the truth about her wall was her mom and now, Lexa.

When it was time for Lexa to go, Clarke told her mom she would be back and walked Lexa back to her car. 

“Ya know, tonight was a lot of fun. I really enjoyed myself.” Clarke said.

“Yeah, I did too. You’re mom is great.”

“I guess she is, isn’t she.” 

“You’re pretty great too.” Lexa let that one slip. 

 

Clarke just looked at Lexa adoringly, “that’s so sweet.”

“I really hate to say this, but I do have to go...unfortunately.” Lexa said disappointingly. 

“I know,” Clarke said moving a little closer. Just kiss her Clarke, you can do this, all you gotta do is lean in and kiss her and she’ll kiss you back. Okay here we go. Clarke’s eyes shot down to Lexa’s then back up to her eyes that were now trained on Clarke’s lips. God, she just wanted to taste that bottom lip so damn bad. 

“Lexa, honey, don’t forget your jack…” Abby interrupted, yet again, “goddamnit, why does this happen to me? Huh, Abby Griffin, why can’t you just stay in the shadows?” Abby again, said that last part under her breath. 

“For such a smart person, you really don’t know when to stop do you?” Clarke said, playfully of course, maybe. 

“Thank you, miss Griffin...uh, Abby.” Lexa said, taking her jacket. 

“I’m sorry!” she mouthed to Clarke.

“Alright, well I guess I am going to head home. Bye Clarke.”

“Goodnight, Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 may take a little longer to update. As I said, I am a senior in high school and am currently taking five college classes to try and knock out my freshman year of college. I have chapter 4 started, but it could take up to a week or two for me to finish.


	4. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day gets serious for our power couples.   
> Excerpt: "Lexa didn’t say anything, she deepened the hug and enjoyed the closeness of her and Clarke. She Never wanted to pull away, she wanted to become so close to Clarke they would meld together and form one person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't any smut...yet.  
> But there are some cute little moments between all of the couples: Clexa (of course), Linctavia, Becho, Ranya, and Chaden? I don't know what to call Charlotte and Aden lol...Hope you enjoy it!!

“Hey O, what should I wear tonight? I know it’s Valentine’s Day and everything and I should probably wear something fancy, but...holy shit my sister is a super model.” Bellamy gawked. 

“Shut up, and wear something classy. Aren’t you taking Echo to ‘Allie’s’ for dinner? That’s like a super fancy restaurant. Therefore, fancy clothing is a must big brother.”

“So, should I be expecting you home at a decent hour? Who am I kidding, have fun tonight O.” Bellamy said with a huge grin as he engulfed his sister in a tight hug.

“Hey now! Watch it! I worked on this makeup for like an hour, I can’t have your boy hands messing it up before my date.” O shooed Bellamy off of her. 

There was a knock on the door and both Bellamy and Octavia froze. This was Bellamy’s first Valentine’s Day with Echo. He needed to make this absolutely perfect. Octavia had experienced Valentine’s Day with Lincoln once, but she knew that this time was going to be even better. They had been dating for over a year. So when Bellamy went to open the door, Octavia’s heart almost stopped out of excitement. 

“Hello Lincoln.” Bellamy said, stepping aside, inviting him inside. 

“Hi Bellamyyyy…” Lincoln drug out the last part of Bellamy’s name as he took a look at his beautiful girlfriend. Octavia was wearing a blue and gold dress; the dress was lace at the top and ended with a loose fitting, thick, satin material. It was tight at the top, accentuating her chest; the bottom was loose and ended around mid thigh. The gold was around the bottom of the dress and around the arm holes and neck opening. 

Lincoln was wearing a white button up shirt with a brown vest and red tie. His pants matched his vest and fit him just right in the ass. Octavia was going to have fun with tonight. 

“Uh, you ready to go..” Lincoln said still a little dazed.

“Yes, let’s get out of here.” Octavia said, dragging Lincoln to the car. 

Echo appeared just as the two rounded the corner. She walked in and caught Bell of guard; he hated to admit it, but he acted very similarly to Lincoln when he saw Octavia. Echo was wearing an all black dress that ended at the same length as Octavia’s. It had small silver buttons that led from the waistband down to the bottom, on the right side. There was a small cut in the middle of dress, showing just a little of her abs. 

Bellamy was wearing a traditional black and white suit with his hair in it’s controlled messy state. He was wearing his favorite black, dress shoes.

“Holy shit. You look good. You sure you don’t want to just stay in tonight.” Bellamy said jokingly, maybe not entirely a joke.

“As much as I would love to, we already made reservations.” Echo said giving Bell a peck on the lips.   
Tonight was going to be one hell of a night to remember. 

***

“How many times do I have to tell you, your gift is amazing and she is going to love it!” Anya yelled at Lexa.

“Yeah, but what if she doesn't, what do I do then? What if she thinks this is all weird and then she stops being my friend?”

“Would you stop worrying, I haven’t even met the girl and I know she is going to like it.” Aden chimed in.

“But how do you know! Give me your powers young padawan!” Lexa exclaimed and ran after Aden.

“No! Never!” and then the doorbell rang. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” Lexa said with a shrug and one last look in the mirror. She went with a classy but relaxed look; she was wearing dark jeans that accentuated all the right places, a tight fitting salmon colored t-shirt, with a blue jean jacket over it. She went light on the makeup and jewelry, only wearing a necklace with a single pearl in the middle. 

She would have went all in, but Clarke told her they were going to be outside. So she wore something that was both nice to the eye, and comfortable.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Clarke asked. 

Clarke wore a similar style, with light skinny jeans, a cute beetle’s concert t-shirt, and a blue jean jacket over it. They almost looked like they planned their outfits. Clarke wore the outfit one hundred times better than Lexa though, her shirt was just low enough to show a hint of cleavage that had Lexa over the edge. Clarke caught her staring and cleared her throat. 

“Yeah...oh wait! I forgot something, be right back. And come in.” Lexa yelled over her shoulder.

“Hi, I’m Aden. The better of the Woods’ siblings.” Aden said sticking his hand out and receiving Clarke’s in return and a slap on the head from Anya. “Ouch! What was that for?”

“For lying, we all know who the best sibling is.” Anya chipped in.

“Yeah, me.” Lexa said returning with a small box, around six inches long. 

“Whatever,” Anya rolled her eyes, “can I speak to you for a second?” 

“Can it wait until later?” Lexa asked pleadingly.

“No, get your ass in here.”

Anya practically drug Lexa by the ear out of the living room and into the kitchen. 

“Wow, are they always like this?” Clarke asked Aden, with an amused look on her face.

“Yeah, pretty much. They fight all the time, but they always end up eating ice cream on the couch and watching netflix, so I guess all is well.” Aden laughed. “So are you and Lex dating?”

Clarke almost choked, “What, uhm, no. We’re not dating. I mean not yet…” shit, way to go Clarke. “No, we are not dating.” She finally ended. 

“Funny, she talks about you a lot.”

Back in the kitchen, Lexa and Anya were eavesdropping on Clarke and Aden’s conversation. 

“Did you hear that! She likes you!” Anya said, punching Lexa in the arm.

“Owe, and that’s not important right now, okay maybe a little. But look at the way her and Aden are talking. She’s laughing, he’s laughing.”

 

“I can’t remember the last time Aden laughed at anything, let alone someone he’s never met!” Anya chirped.

“This is good right?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, you idiot. Don’t screw this one up, okay?” Anya said, shoving Lexa out of the kitchen. “Now you two have fun, but not too much fun.” Anya gave Lexa a shit eating grin and walked back into the kitchen.

“See ya later Clarke .” Aden said waving and following Anya.

“Bye, Aden.” Clarke said.

“Wow, no goodbye for me?” Lexa said grasping her chest, feigning offense.

“Nah, I’ll see you later tonight.” Aden said grinning.

“So, should I tell Charlotte to go back home?” Lexa asked with a devilish grin. 

“What? No, I mean yes. She’s here? How?” Aden was looking around the room and then back down to what he was wearing. “I can’t go with her looking like this!” 

“Then I suggest you go on upstairs and shower and get some more clothes, baby brother.”

“Sometimes I really, really hate you.” Aden grinned and ran upstairs.

“She’ll be here at seven, so you’ve got 45 minutes to get ready!” Lexa yelled just as she heard the bathroom door shut. “Anya! Don’t forget you have to wait for Charlotte and Aden to leave before you can go out with Raven.”

“I know, I know.” Anya grumbled, re-entering the living room. 

“You look alright, I don’t think she’ll dump you. Tonight anyway.” On that note, Clarke practically drug Lexa out the door as Anya lunged at Lexa.

***

Seeing Lexa interact with her family was honestly the sweetest thing. She loved watching Lexa and Anya mess around and fight. She loved watching her and Aden, who was dull to the eye, he was pretty bubbly and quite frankly, pretty damn funny once you engaged him.

Clarke had asked Lexa to come with her on a makeshift Valentine’s date. She didn’t expect Lexa to actually say yes. So when she did, Clarke instantly knew where she was going to take Lexa. It is a place that is very special to Clarke, she had never taken anyone to this place; not even Finn. 

“So, I got you something.” Lexa said, bringing Clarke out of her thoughts.

“Really, me too?” Clarke said surprised. Maybe this night wouldn’t be as bad as Clarke though it would be.

“Yeah, but I’m going to wait and see where you’re taking me first. Because, I don’t know you that well, Clarke Abigail Griffin, and I don’t know if you are taking me to some secret cult meeting that will get me killed or not. So I want to make sure that I’m still alive when I give it to you.” Lexa said playfully.

“Ah man, that means I am going to have to take you somewhere different then.” Clarke pouted.   
They walked the remainder of the distance in comfortable silence for another two minutes before Lexa got curious. 

“So where exactly are you taking me?”

“Patience is a virtue my friend. Just wait and see.”

When they finally got to the place, Clarke started getting a little emotional and tried to hide it. Sadly, she wasn’t that good at hiding her feelings. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Lexa stopped her.

“Nothing, it’s just...I haven’t taken anyone here, ever. My dad used to take me here with my telescope so we could study the stars. I don’t even know if my mom even knew about this place.” Clarke sniffed.

“Well I am truly honored that you have brought me here, Clarke.” Lexa said, pulling the blonde in for a hug. 

“Me too,” Clarke said into Lexa’s shoulder, “alright, so here we are. I say we get settled and leave all of this sad mess behind.”

“Sounds good.”

Clarke laid the down blanket on the soft ground and started setting the meal up. It was a little after 6:30pm, so there was time to eat before the real surprise came. The conversation flew easily between the two, there was barely a dull moment throughout the picnic. 

“Alright, so are you ready for the real surprise?” Clarke said with a wicked grin.

“Yeah sure, as long as it does not involve us going to your secret lair to meet your murdering cult.” Lexa said with fake fear in her voice. 

“That’s too bad, I was planning on having you for dinner…” Once the words came out of her mouth, Clarke turned as red as the pepperoni she just ate. “I so did not mean it like that, let’s just forget I said anything.”

“I don’t know, your taste buds are missing out, Clarke.” Lexa said, even though her mind was racing at the thought of being eaten by Clarke. 

Clarke started digging through her bag and pulled out a telescope. 

“What is that for?” asked Lexa.

“I was wondering, if it isn’t too much to ask, would you care to show me the stars your parents discovered and named?” Clarke asked cautiously. 

Lexa immediately felt a wave of emotions course through her body, at the thought of sharing something so important with Clarke. 

“I would love to, Clarke.” Lexa said with a huge grin appearing on her face. 

“Good, I was nervous you would say no.” Clarke said, relieved.

“Why would I say no?” When in reality, Lexa wanted to say ‘I could never say no to you Clarke Griffin.’

“I was afraid you would think it was too personal and I was trying to pry.”

“Absolutely not, I would love to share this with you.” 

Clarke set the telescope up and motioned for Lexa to take over. 

***

Lexa sat in utter disbelief, she was about to share such an important aspect of her life with a girl she met one and a half months ago. She had not talked about her parents since the accident, she is still yet to talk to Anya about it. Lexa avoids the topic at all times, yet here she is about to spill it all to Clarke. Lexa adjusted the telescope in the direction of “Amelia and Alexander.” 

***

“Anya! Do I look Okay?” Aden asked his oldest sister. 

“Yes, you look very handsome.” Aden was wearing a navy blue, long sleeve button up shirt with khakis and sperrys. 

There was a knock at the door. “There she is lady killer.” Anya grinned at Aden.

“Wish me luck…”

“You don’t need it, you’ll have a lot of fun.” Anya said, wrapping her brother in a hug. 

“Hey, Aden.” Charlotte said, once Aden opened the door. Charlotte was a freshman that Aden met in their shared chemistry class. 

“Wow. Hi Charlotte.” Lexa was going to get a fat hug when she got home. “You look beautiful.” She was wearing a black, long sleeve dress. It might as well have been a sleeveless, there were slits in the sleeves that ran from her shoulders to her wrists. 

“You look quite handsome, yourself.” Charlotte said, grabbing Aden’s hand and leading him out of the door. Aden didn’t know where they were going, but there was no car out front. They can walk pretty much anywhere though, Polis was a big city and their house was smack dab in the middle of it. 

“Bye nerd.” Anya waved from the porch.

“Bye, Anya.” Aden said over his shoulder.

***

It is about damn time, Anya thought to herself. She took her phone out of her pocket and texted Raven.

Sweet Ass 7:05pm:  
the house is finally clear

daddy material 7:05pm:  
bout damn time, ive been sitting in my car for 20 mins

Anya left the door open and walked to the couch to get her purse. She turned around and was drawn into a deep, and kinda desperate, kiss. She melted into it, Raven had always been her go to stress remedy. When the kiss broke, Anya held Raven close. 

“You ready to go?” Raven asked mischievously. 

“Mmmm, I think I forgot something in my room. Care to join me in retrieving it?” Anya said with a certain swing in her hips as she walked up the stairs.

“Reservations aren’t until 8:15, so we can take a little while to just lay around if we want. Ya know, after we retrieve the forgotten item.” Raven said following Anya upstairs. 

***

“That one right there, the brightest, is the one my parents named after themselves.” Lexa said, stepping aside so Clarke could look. “They named the first one after themselves so they could start their legacy together. There is a space between the first one and the next, which is Anya. The space between the other stars is an asteroid belt, which my parents always referred to as the Woods belt; although it was never officially approved to be named. The smaller star, just above Anya is me. The smaller, just under me, is Aden. The next one is Indra, then Gustus, then Nyko, and lastly Lincoln.” Lexa stepped back and watched Clarke study the Woods’ constellation. Lexa walks over to the front of the telescope, without Clarke noticing, and unwrapped the necklace and dangled it in front of the lense. 

“What is that?” Clarke asked, pulling away from the telescope confused. 

“This is yours.” Lexa said handing to Clarke. It was an exact replica of her tattoo and the constellation she just showed Clarke. The top and bottom of her tattoo being attached to each end of the sterling silver chain. 

“Wow…” was all Clarke said. 

Great Lexa, way to go. You have destroyed a potentially perfect friendship with your creepy antics.   
“I’m sorry, that is really weird, I just thought that…”

“It is absolutely perfect!” Clarke exclaimed and practically dove into Lexa’s arms. “Thank you so much for this, it is so thoughtful.” 

Lexa didn’t say anything, she deepened the hug and enjoyed the closeness of her and Clarke. She Never wanted to pull away, she wanted to become so close to Clarke they would meld together and form one person.

“Okay, now it’s time for me to give you my gift.” Clarke said separating from the hug, much to Lexa’s disappointment at the loss of contact. Clarke turned back around and handed Lexa the painting.   
Lexa took the painting in her hands and couldn’t remove her eyes from it. It was a mixture of blues, greens, greys, and whites. It looked as if the sky was meeting the ground for the very first time. Almost like the ground and sky had a shared strength, and that is the only thing keeping them balanced. Lexa couldn’t tell you how long she just stared at the painting until she realized she was crying and quickly wiped her emotions off her face. 

“Hey, you know it’s okay to cry in front of me. I would never judge you. You can’t keep all of those feelings pent up inside all the time. I am always here.” Clarke said, offering Lexa a smile. 

At that, the floodgates opened. Lexa collapsed into Clarke’s arms and Clarke gently lowered her onto the blanket. Lexa clung to the painting like her life depended on it and sobbed into Clarke’s shoulder. 

“I just miss them so much, Clarke. Every single day, I miss them more and more. I don’t know if I will ever get over them.”

“It’s not your job to get over them, it is your job to heal. And that doesn’t mean do it alone. You have Aden, Anya, the rest of your family, and me. I will always be here for you, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” Clarke said rubbing Lexa’s head.

“Thank you, Clarke. For everything.” Clarke responded with a squeeze. 

***

Clarke sat there clinging to Lexa like she was the only thing keeping her grounded. And then Lexa’s phone rang, she thought it was Anya. 

“Hello? Yeah. I know. Okay, be there in a bit.” Lexa hung up the phone. “Anya?” Clarke asked knowingly.

“Yeah, she said I needed to ‘get my ass home because it is a school night.’” Lexa laughed softly.

“What time is it anyway?” Clarke asked looking at her watch, “holy shit! It’s almost midnight! My mom is going to kill me!”

“I would prefer you not be dead, so let’s get you home shall we.” Lexa said with a smile.

The drive to Lexa’s was filled with an easy silence. When they arrived at her front door, Anya was waiting for them. 

“You didn’t pull anything funny did you blondie?” Anya sneered. Clarke also noticed that her glare dropped to Clarke’s chest, where her new necklace rested. 

“Shut up and go inside.” Lexa said playfully and Anya walked in. 

“Thank you so much for tonight, I had a really great time.” Lexa said to Clarke. 

“Yeah? I think it went alright. We may have to do it again in the future.” 

“I’ll be waiting.”

That made Clarke’s heart jump a few beats. Lexa said she was going to wait for Clarke. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to wait long.

“Goodnight Clarke.” 

“Goodnight Lexa.”

Clarke did the math and realized that she held Lexa for over four hours. What made her even happier, was that she didn’t regret a single minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, anything you would like to suggest for future chapters, just drop it below and I will for sure take a look at them. Also, I have kind of strayed away from the high school aspect of this AU, so expect to see more high school related things later on...Oh, and the Polis Grounders are about to have their first softball game of the season!!!


	5. Movie Night... (Part 1 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So instead of Lexa manning up and asking Clarke to homecoming, someone else takes charge. (Sorry, I am not good with summaries at all lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so...I had planned on posting this chapter as it was, but turns out I enjoyed writing this chapter so much that it ended up being over 9,000 words. In order to fix that, I have it split up into three parts, this is part one and I plan on posting part two within the next day or two.

“Operation Clexa was a success.” Raven said, four days after Valentine’s Day. 

“Operation what?” Anya retorted.

“Clexa...like Clarke and Lexa.” Raven defended.

“That might be the dumbest thing I have ever heard. But it’s kind of catchy, so I won’t judge that much.”

“Thanks? The title doesn’t matter though, what does matter is that the two of them have been hanging out every night since Valentine’s Day.”

“Yeah, they have haven’t they.” Anya said, laying her legs across Raven’s.

“When do you think Lex is gonna grow a pair and ask her on an actual date?” Raven rolled her eyes.

“She will eventually...I hope.” Anya said, with slight hesitation. 

Raven just sat there, caught up in her girlfriend. She really did get lucky, for once in her life. She honestly does not know what she would have turned out, if it weren’t for Anya. Her mom kicked her out when she was a sophomore, that’s when she came out. Needless to say, her parents were not fond of her attraction to girls. 

“What’cha thinkin about?” Anya’s voice brought Raven out of her daze.

“Life, and what it would be like if I had never met you. I don’t think I want to think about that too much though.”

“Why not? Weren’t you living the life before you met me?” Anya joked.

“Yep, practically homeless and no one who actually cared about me. That sounds like a wonderful life, maybe they should make a movie about me.”

“I’d watch that movie.” Anya said, climbing up the couch towards Raven.

“Really, do you think it would go big?” Raven said, sinking into the couch a little. 

“I wouldn’t care, I’d still watch it. And then I would watch it again and again.” Anya said, leaning in.

“Oh would you now?” Raven said wrapping her arms around Anya’s neck.

“Yes…” Anya said lowering her body down a little farther and stopping centimeters away from Raven’s face.

“At least I have one fan…” Raven added, closing the distance.

 

***

 

**Klork 3:10pm:**

**hey do you want to do something after practice??**

**Hearteyes 3:11pm**

**yeah sure, i don't think we are doing that much anyway**

**Klork 3:11pm:**

**okay see you in a minute commander hearteyes;)**

**Hearteyes 3:12pm:**

**we really need to work on that nickname klork**

**Klork 3:12pm:**

**as do you**

To say that Lexa was happy would be the understatement of the century. She got to spend everyday with the blonde that stole her heart. Although she is yet to tell Clarke of these newfound feelings, she felt like the day was coming sooner rather than later. And the times they had almost kissed but were interrupted, those were exhausting. 

Her mother made up the major of those incidents. Raven and Anya were behind Abby, and Aden had only interrupted once. The worst one happened three days ago. 

“Hey Clarke, do you want to spend the night tonight? Aden hasn’t stopped talking about you and keeps telling me that you need to stay the night sometime. I mean, you don’t have to, I’m only asking because of Aden. And I don’t think he’ll care too much if you say no.” Lexa was talking a little too much, but she was nervous. 

“Yeah, I would love to come and see Aden.” Clarke said with a grin.

Lexa breathed a sigh of relief, “okay, cool. I’ll just follow you home and then we can take my car to my house, if you want.” 

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

“Alright ladies, let’s finish up here and then we’ll be done for the evening.” That was their softball coach, Marcus Kane. He was normally a very nice person to be around; that is, until you did something to piss him off. But he wasn’t one that jumped straight to conclusions, so all in all, he was a pretty cool guy. Not to mention, he was easy on the eyes, even for a gay girl.

After Coach Kane wrapped up practice, Lexa followed Clarke to her house. Lexa couldn’t explain how happy she was that Clarke was spending the night tonight. Maybe, just maybe, it will go as planned and they will get there first kiss. 

“Hey mom, I’m home!” Clarke yelled through the house, “Lexa’s with me too.” Lexa followed Clarke up to her room so she could get her things ready for tonight. Before Clarke could stop her, Lexa was looking at Clarke’s wall, again. 

“Wait! No, don’t look at it!” Clarke tried to stagger in front of Lexa’s view. 

“Clarke…” Lexa turned towards Clarke with glassy eyes. 

“Damnit, I was supposed to keep that a secret until it was finished.” Clarke said with a sigh. 

Lexa was looking at the same spot on the wall that just days ago was a solid color of navy blue. But instead of the wall being navy blue, it was now filled with half of “The Woods’ Constellation.” Clarke must have added to her wall, but why? Was Lexa really that obvious with her disappointment the first time she saw it? 

“Clarke…” Lexa grabbed Clarke and pulled her in for the most passionate…

“Clarke, honey. Aren’t you supposed to be with Lexa?” Once again, the moment was ruined by Abby. “SON OF A BITCH!!” Abby yelled it so loud, Clarke bet the neighbors heard it. “Why does this always happen to me!” the older Griffin said as she turned around and walked away.

“We’re going to have to put a bell on her.” Lexa joked.

“Let’s just get out of here,” Clarke said annoyed. 

If Lexa recalled correctly, Abby was not the only one to interrupt Lexa and Clarke’s first kiss. 

Lexa pulled into her driveway at around 7:30pm. They would have been home sooner, but Clarke insisted on going by Maggie Moo’s for frozen yogurt. Lexa learned a few things from this froyo trip; one of them being Clarke’s total adoration of strawberry ice cream. Not only strawberry, but she added: gummy bears, sour worms, chocolate chips, and sprinkles. Lexa still does not understand how Clarke came up with that combination, but if she liked it then Lexa was going to keep that in her filing cabinet.

Another thing she learned was, anytime she and Clarke planned on getting ice cream or froyo, she need to be extra careful not to get any on her face. For example, Lexa was eating her cappuccino flavored froyo with hot fudge and caramel on top, when Clarke stopped eating and reached across the table. Lexa was a little confused for a second, until she felt Clarke’s finger on her upper lip. Lexa was as frozen as her frozen yogurt; Clarke let her finger linger (hey that rhymed lol) longer than Lexa could bare. And to top it off, Clarke licked the damn ice cream off of her finger! Holy shit! This woman is going to be the absolute death of me! Lexa’s heart started to beat rapidly, along with other places that magically found a heartbeat. 

On the way out of the door, Clarke had leaned on the brunette as they walked to Lexa’s car. Lexa was certain that this right here was going to be when their first kiss happened. Yet again, she was disappointed by…

“Aden! What are you doing here?” Lexa was going to kiss this girl right here right now if it was the death of her. But as soon as she pulled Clarke close, inches apart...Aden taps Lexa on her shoulder. 

“I just thought I would stop by and say hi.” Aden had the fattest, shit eating grin she had ever seen.

“Shof op, squirt.” Lexa growled.

“Did you now?” Clarke said, shoving him a little.

“What are little brothers for, if not to walk right in between his sister and girlfriend, or not girlfriend, or whatever you two are.” Aden motion between Clarke and Lexa. 

“So what are you actually doing here?” Lexa asked. She knew exactly why he was here, she saw Charlotte standing off the the side awkwardly. 

“Charlotte and I wanted to get some frozen yogurt before I had to take her home.” Aden had just gotten his remedial license, because of our current parental situation. 

“Ah, I see. Hi Charlotte.” Lexa waved to the redhead. 

“Hi Lexa.” Charlotte waved in return. 

“Hey Charlotte,” Clarke waved, “how’s your knee?”

“It’s better. Your mom is amazing by the way. Hey, commander,” Charlotte turned her attention to Lexa, “you should ask her to be our athletic trainer.”

Lexa looked at Clarke who shrugged, “I don’t see any harm in asking.”

Clarke just laughed, “she loves you, Lex. I can almost guarantee she’ll say yes.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa from behind, “You ready to go.

“Yeah. Since my little dweeb interrupted us.” Lexa said ruffling Aden’s hair.

“Watch it! Watch it! This doesn’t come this amazing, straight outta the shower.”

“Bye dorkes.” Lexa and Clarke both waved goodbye to the young couple.

Ahhh, the good ole days, Lexa thought to herself. She seemed to be thinking about Clarke more than she thought she could manage. Like, all through the day it was Clarke. All the answers to her problems were Clarke. Everything was Clarke, and when she says everything, she means  _ everything.  _

 

All of those times Lexa and Clarke were interrupted, Lexa would go home and imagine an alternate ending. Most of the time it resulted in either a locked door or a cold shower, or both. That’s another thing Lexa, could not bring herself to stop doing...fantasising. Hardcore rated X fantasies, they were so crude yet so nice.

“Ms. Woods…” and her boobs, like, “Ms. Woods…” and her hips, “Lexa,” all she wanted was for those hips to be above, “Commander!”

“Yes?” Coach Kane’s voice broke Lexa’s train of thought, her sweet, sweet train of thought. 

“They called you to the office.”

“They did? Okay, I’ll see you in a few coach.”

 

***

 

Clarke was so nervous she could barely pick up the intercom. She rose in the ranks pretty quickly at school, with her being  _ the  _ Clarke Griffin, many doors were opened for her. Although, she did not consider herself the greatest of the great as everyone else did. But that’s not the point, the point is is she hopes she won’t get on the intercom in front of literally the entire school and embarrass herself. 

She had been planning this since she heard Lexa say that thing at lunch that one day. And she wanted this to be perfect, maybe she could change her mind. She sure hoped so, if she didn’t then she was going to go dig herself a hole to die in. 

Okay, here goes nothing. You can do this Clarke, I believe, mostly because you are talking to yourself; again, not the point, let’s do this. Clarke grabbed onto the necklace Lexa had given her and started her speech. 

 

***

 

Lexa had just walked out of wellness a little earlier than normal and was going to take her time to get to the office. If she was being honest, she was so caught up in her daydreaming that she didn’t even hear them call her to the office. 

“Hey Polis High, Clarke Griffin here.” Lexa stopped in her dead tracks and then started walking a little faster to the office, because if Clarke was doing announcements that means she is in the front office. So Lexa was going to get to the office as quickly as possible to see her favorite blonde. 

“Most of you know that I am new here, and I thank each and every one of you that have invited me in so warmly. But, there is one particular brunette that I would like to thank.” Okay, this was definitely not the normal evening announcements. “I would like to do so at the basketball homecoming dance, so what do you say Lexa Heda Woods? Care to join me at homecoming?” 

By the time Clarke finished that last sentence Lexa had burst through the office door and jumped the front desk, losing her backpack by the chair. Once she was facing Clarke, she took the intercom and said, “yes, Clarke freaking Abigail Griffin, I would love to go to homecoming with you.”

 

***

 

Clarke had been so nervous throughout the entire spill, but it was so worth it. Lexa had literally dropped her backpack and jumped over the front desk and was now standing right in front of her, with a grin the went from ear to ear. 

“I was so scared you would say no.” Clarke admitted. 

“How could I ever say no to that?” She asked, looking around at the office workers. 

“C’mon! Just kiss her already!” Abby said out of nowhere. Lexa didn’t even remember seeing her when she burst through the door, but that’s probably why she didn’t see Abby. Lexa came in too quickly to even notice Principal Titus in his dark corner, radiating death and depression. 

“Yeah, Lex. Just kiss me already.” that was all the permission Lexa needed to dive right in. 

“Woah, woah, woah! Mrs. Griffin, I do not think you should be encouraging this type of behavior.” Titus ruined it all with his death stare and groggy voice.

“What kind of behavior are you talking about? My daughter finally finding someone that makes her happier that she has ever been? Is it because Lexa is a girl? That’s it isn’t it...you know what principal Tight Tits, you’re a homophobic son of a bit…”

“Hey, okay! We aren’t kissing! Mom you can leave now, I’ll be okay,” even though that was probably the best thing her mother had ever said, Clarke needed her to leave before principal Tight Tits suspended her.

 

***

 

Practice flew by, this was by far the fastest practice she had ever had. I think Kane was going on a date or something, practice only lasted an hour. All he instructed was for us to do our usual hitting drills and run a few laps. After that, we were home free.

Clarke couldn’t complain though, she got a yes from Lexa today. And she was trying her hardest to get some alone time with her, not that she wanted to go all in. She just needed to have that bottom lip.

If Clarke was going to make it through the next thirty minutes without bursting into a million pieces, she was going to have to occupy herself. So she went to the kitchen and started unloading and then loading the dishwasher. Then she called her mom to check up on her at work, mainly to see how long she was going to be on shift. 

The doorbell rang, and down went her phone. Okay, here we go, just grab and go. Clarke walked over to the door and yanked it open! Only to be disappointed by the appearance of Raven. 

“Wow, look at me like that again and I might actually die of sadness. That was pretty pathetic Clarke, it really hurt my feelings,” Raven said with a pouty lip.

“You’ll be okay. I was waiting for Lexa.” Clarke said busying herself in the kitchen again. 

“Did Lexa say no after the intercom was set back down, ya know. Say yes in front of everyone to keep you from embarrassing yourself in front of the entire school? Then let you down gently afterwards.” Raven mocked.

“No, actually once she set the intercom down she kissed me, thank you very much.”

“You are so welcome. And she kissed you. That’s PDA, I’m surprised Titus didn’t seep through the floor and come between the two of you.” 

“Shut up,” Clarke laughed, “and she almost kissed me…”

“Almost? Like how I almost didn’t spend the twenty bucks I found in your car last week?”

“You what?”

“Not important. So how did she almost kiss you?” Raven deflected.

“Death and despair stepped in.” Clarke said aggravated.

Raven sat there for a minute at the bar, staring into space. “I don’t get it.”

“Titus happened. Jesus, keep up Raven.”

“Oh! That makes more sense.”

“Whatever,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “you know when she gets here you are going down the garbage disposal, right?”

“You’re going to throw away perfection?” Raven gasped, “how could you?”

“Even perfection can be thrown away when not needed.”

“That is a lie, you take that back right now.” Raven demanded. 

“You can’t take back a fact.”

“And the fact is, is that you are lying.”

The doorbell rang again.

“Okay, out you go. Shoo fly!” Clarke said, pushing Raven out of the kitchen and to the back door.

“Hey...Octavia, what are you doing here.” 

“Ouch, that hurt.” O said, “Raven said you were having a party.”

“I am going to fucking kill that bitch.” Clarke turned towards the back door, where Raven was sitting on all fours and barking like a damn dog. “What the hell are you doing?”

“You said you were going to kill a bitch,” Raven shrugged, “I thought since you haven’t made Lexa your bitch, I would take the responsibility.”

“What the fuck ever…” Clarke just rolled her eyes and let “her bitch” back in. “Why did you tell O that I was having a party?”

“I did no such thing, lies. All of it, lies.” Raven said throwing her hands in the air.

“Both of you, out. Now.” Clarke demanded.

“But mommy, I don’t wanna leave.” Raven pouted.

“Get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops. Or better yet, bury you in the back yard.”

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Raven gasped.

“Oh no, she kisses a  different set of lips with that mouth…” O gushed.

“Clarkie! Do you like pillow talk? Lexa definitely loves pillow talk...like LOVES when you talk dirty to her.” Raven grinned, a devilish one at that.

“Will you two just leave already?” Clarke was exhausted and desperately needed Lexa.

“I have to shit first. Then I’ll leave.” Raven started towards the downstairs bathroom. 

“Hell no. You are not going to make my house smell like a porta-potty.”

“You have air freshener don’t you?” O pitched in.

“There is no amount of air freshener that can make her aftermath smell better. I’d have better luck being shot out of a rocket and sent to earth to survive, after life as we know it was demolished by a worldwide fire.”

“That’s a little harsh, Clarkie.” Raven scoffed. 

“It’s only what you make it.” Clarke rebutted.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Hell if I know. You should go home and look it up.”

After a little reluctant behavior, both O and Raven were out the door. It was perfect timing too, because 

Lexa pulled up right as they rounded the corner. 

Clarke’s heart started beating at an unhealthy rate, she thought she would pass out for a second. It was too late for that, Lexa had already jumped up the steps and into Clarke’s arms.

“Hi, I was wondering if you had seen my homecoming date anywhere? She’s just a little shorter than I am, has a rocking chest, nice ass, and the bluest eyes you’ll ever look into.”

“She seems stunning.” Clarke played along.

“Oh, she is. She is just so damn hot, and I’ve been dying to get my lips on hers since I first laid eyes on her.” Lexa leaned in slowly. This was the moment, the moment that they would get their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this chapter will be split up into three different parts; plan on part two around Saturday or Sunday. As always, give me your feedback whether good or bad!


	6. Movie Night... (Part 2 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, totally horrible with summaries...but.  
> Ha! You thought Raven was going to hold back, y'all know she can help herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you probably don't care, but, I just finished the first mini quarter in high school. I have three college classes this semester and my English grade, so far, is a 100!!! I am very happy about that, I love English but I have never been that great in it. Anyway, I hope you like the story so far!!

“Where are you going?” Octavia asked, she had left her car on Clarke’s curb. Raven said something about going and getting ice cream, but that was not the way to ice cream.

“I am going to cockblock the two lovebirds.”

“But why? They deserve to at least have their first kiss.”

“Not on my watch,” Raven was rooting for Clexa, she really was. It’s just a hell of a lot more fun to prevent the avalanche than witness it. And besides, she’s doing them a huge favor. Their first time was going to be out of this world, they would have Raven to thank for that.

“I get it! You and Anya are having problems aren’t you. And you want to keep everyone else from being happy, therefore you cockblock as a way of venting,” O said matter-of-factly.

Raven slowly stopped the car, sat at the stop sign before Clarke’s house, looked at Octavia, and then look at Clarke’s house. Then back at O, then back at the house. She could see Lexa and Clarke flirting in the doorway. She was contemplating three things: 1. Knock the shit out of O for thinking her and Anya were having problems, 2. Knocking the shit out of Octavia for thinking that she would take her emotions out on others when O knows good and well that she doesn’t share her emotions with anyone that isn’t Anya, and 3. Just knocking the shit out of Octavia for the hell of it. She went for number three and hammer fisted Octavia in the boob.

“Ouch! What the fuck was that for!?” O reached for her boob and started massaging the knot that had already formed.

“Because I felt like it.” Raven shrugged and pulled her car the rest of the way so she was directly in front of Clarke’s driveway.

“I need ice. I think you popped my left tit.”

“Yo! Losers! At least make it inside before you swallow each others tongues!” Raven honked and yelled and then honked some more for dramatic effect. 

“Clarke, I need ice.” Octavia welcomed herself into Clarke’s house without even looking up.

“What? No, why? Will you two please leave!” Clarke was beyond aggravated at this point.

“She thinks I popped her boob.” Raven shrugged and joined her in the kitchen.

“Holy shit, that does not look normal.” Raven came out of the kitchen, “I think I may have popped her boob.”

“It really hurts,” O whined, “fuck you Raven Reyes. Fuck you.”

“Have Linc suck on it to make it better.” Raven pitched in.

“Clarke! Does this look normal to you?” Before anyone could stop her, O was walking out of the kitchen and into broad daylight with her left boob fully exposed.

“Okay, I did not need to see that.” Lexa said turning away from Octavia.

“Would you have some house etiquette please!” Clarke yelped.

“Just look at it Clarke! Your mother is a doctor, you should know simple stuff like boobs.”  
Raven was enjoying this way too much.

“What the fuck are you doing!?” O yelled, just as Raven walked over to her and started massaging O’s sore breast.

“I’m helping,” she feigned.

“I think you have helped enough,” O started to pull back, but it didn’t feel half bad. She made the grave mistake of letting a small moan escape her throat though.

“What was that Octavia? Was that a pleasurable moan I heard?” Raven kept massaging O’s boob while Lexa and Clarke both had their backs turned to the two best friends.

“Shut up Reyes, and keep doing that.”

“I didn’t think this gay thing was for you?” 

“Just because I didn’t like eating your pussy, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy a good boob job.” 

“Boob, job? Eating Raven’s pussy? What the fuck are y’all talking about?” Clarke jerked around and regretted it immediately. She got a face full of Raven groping O, and O looked like she was actually enjoying it.

“Well back freshman year, little Octavia here thought she could be gay. So I proved her wrong, well I didn’t really do anything other than having to finish my own orgasm. She couldn’t take me over the edge for nothin’. I bet you stayed down there trying to prove your point for a good…” Raven tilted her head back, acting as if she was accessing her memory files, “twenty five minutes”

Octavia retreated from Raven’s grip and turned around with a horrified look on her face, “I did not! Or did I?”

“You most definitely did. I had to hold a laugh in the entire time, I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. Now, I would lay back and laugh my ass off at your failed attempts to make me come.”

“Octavia…” Lexa had finally braved a look and turned around, only to be disappointed. She figured with the steady conversation that O would have put her shit back together, she was so wrong, “I didn’t know you came with some assembly required. Good god woman, put your boobs back please!”

“What boobs,” Raven snorted.

“Says the one that is still in a training bra,” Clarke defended.

“Not everyone can be in a D when they’re five, Clarkie,” Raven feigned.

***

Lexa didn’t realize it, but she was staring hard core at Clarke’s chest. She really did have a D size chest, maybe bigger. Lexa was so close to getting access to the beautiful creatures, then Raven had to interrupt the moment. The brunette had a strange feeling that it was totally on purpose. There was no way that Raven Reyes just happened to be in the area right as Clarke and Lexa were going to have their moment. She was going to get Reyes back for this one. 

“Eyes up here tiger,” Clarke snapped Lexa out of her thoughts and away from her boobs.

“Yep, sorry. Well, not really.” 

“Whatever,” Clarke laughed. It was a laugh that had the ability to send Lexa to the moon and back. 

“What!? They’re just staring at me and they want me to hold them. I can’t deny them Clarke,” Lexa defended.

“Oh, so you speak to my tits now? Is there anything you can’t do, Lexa Woods?”

 

“Clarke, they have been talking to me since the first day I met you. Like seriously, when you bent down to pick your stuff up. The only reason I helped you was because your boobs were calling me.”

“Oh is that right?”

Raven cleared her throat, “Guys, we’re still here.”

Lexa didn’t realize it, but her and Clarke were inches away from each other with their hands interlocked. 

“You don’t have to be,” Clarke snapped, not breaking eye contact with Lexa.

“Yeah, well we’re keeping you two from doing anything you’re going to regret,” O said, still massaging her boob.

“I can guarantee you, I will not regret anything I’m about to do,” Lexa dipped her head down and brushed her nose against Clarke’s.

Again, Raven cleared her throat, “don’t you think coach would be a little weird about this whole situation?”

“He’s not your coach so why do you care?” Clarke shot back.

“Better watch it Griff, she made O’s boob look like someone hit it with sledgehammer,” Lexa warned, “and I prefer those boobs to be nice and full. Like they are now.”

Another cute little moment between the blonde and brunette made Raven sick. She could feel the sexual tension seeping through the ceiling at this point. 

“Why don’t we watch a movie, Clarkie,” before Clarke could testify, Raven had run around the corner to the screen room. Clarke just looked at Lexa and shrugged her shoulders.

***

It took a good twenty minutes for everyone to settle on one movie. Raven wanted to watch Annabelle, Octavia wanted to watch Fight Club, Lexa wanted to watch Unstoppable, and Clarke wanted to watch Avatar. They somehow ended up agreeing to Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

Clarke sat down in the curve of the sectional, Raven sat to the right of her, Lexa sat to the left of Clarke, and Octavia sat beside Raven.

By the time the movie hit one hour, Clarke had her head on Lexa’s lap and her legs on Raven’s who had hers propped up on the cushion in front of the sectional. And O had her head on the armrest with her feet behind Raven’s head. 

“Damn, blake. You step in dog shit on your way here?” Raven gagged.

“No, I just walked behind you is all,” O retorted.

“Wow, that hurt.” Raven looked over at Octavia, with her hand over her heart.

“What heart are you trying to grab? Last time I checked, you didn’t have one.” It was Lexa’s turn to make fun of Raven.

“I expected this type of behavior from numbnut uno and dos, but you. Ms. Woods, I have to say I am disappointed.” Raven shook her head and pointed her finger at Lexa.

“Hey, shit heads. Clarke is asleep and I’m trying to watch the movie, so if you don’t mind…” O shut Lexa up really quick by saying that Clarke was asleep. And Raven...eh, she got a little less rowdy.

The movie seemed like it went on forever and Lexa couldn’t take the constant staring at the screen this late at night. She was surprisingly comfortable, even with the little extra pressure on her legs. Not that she would ever make Clarke move, the blonde was truly beautiful when she slept. 

Before long, everyone was passed out and the credits were rolling on the screen. No one even noticed Abby come in from her late shift.

***

Ugh, today has been a day. Abby was completely exhausted and ready for some quiet time. She pulled into her driveway, but she had to go slower than normal. It didn’t matter how many times she had told Raven to pull all the way up. The Latina never failed to obstruct her way. 

Once she got inside she realized that there were more than just two girls in the house. Abby made her way over to the screen room, where she could hear the credits rolling to one of the Harry Potter movies, and she peeked inside. 

“How cute…” Abby said it to no one in particular, and quiet enough not to wake the girls. The site before her was one to keep forever. She took her phone out and took a picture of the four friends all wrapped up in each other. 

Lexa was laying on the far end of the couch with her feet where the sectional turns. Clarke was curled up beside her with their legs intertwined and a hand on Lexa’s stomach. Raven was sitting straight up with her feet resting on the movable cushion and her head back, her mouth was wide open and it sounded like she was about to float off into the sea with her motorboat going. Even asleep that girl makes more noise than anyone. Octavia had her legs on Raven’s lap and her head was propped up on the arm rest, also snoring. 

Abby headed to the hall closet to get some blankets to cover the girls up with. She got the biggest one for Clarke and Lexa, mainly because Lexa was her favorite, but don’t tell the other girls that. She went to cover them up when green met brown and brown almost met Abby’s pants. 

“Holy shit Lexa. You almost scared the literal shit out of me,” Abby whispered. 

“I’m sorry Abby. Here…” Lexa started to shift to sit up, “I’ll go.”

“The hell you are. It’s past midnight, I’m not letting you drive this late,” Abby gently pushed Lexa’s shoulder back down on the couch. “Besides, look how comfortable Clarke is.”

Lexa looked down and instinctively brushed a blonde lock that had fallen onto Clarke’s cheek. “Yeah, she does look pretty comfortable, doesn’t she.”

Abby looked at Lexa with so much love and compassion. She was truly perfect for her daughter, no matter what principal Tight Tits thought. Abby always knew that Clarke would find her someone, she just never thought it would be so soon. 

“Thank you, Abby. And if you don’t mind, could you stuff a sock down those losers throats?”

“Don’t touch me!” Raven screamed.

“You hit my boob, you asshole!”

“You deserved it bitch!” Raven screamed back.  
Abby stared with a feigned look on her face, the exchange she was witnessing was truly...eh, not shocking. She always figured Raven for a potty mouth. But Octavia seemed like a happy, innocent, precious little girl. Again, who was she kidding, with a boyfriend that could be an Aeropostale model...she’s gotta be a little devilish. 

“Bullshit! I call fucking bullshit, Raven Reyes!”

“Shut your whore mouth!” 

“Should we wake them up?” Lexa asked Abby, a little worried that her friends may be forced to see a priest or something. 

“Nah, if you wake them up they could have a mini heart attack. Or start seizing, and I just got off work and am not trying to do CPR,” Abby said. 

“Will you two shut up and get out of my house! I’m trying to not have an aneurism before Lex gets here. I would like to get laid sometime soon.” Clarke was now “awake” and arguing with other two friends.

Lexa looked at Clarke with eyes the size of saucers; then her eyes met Abby’s who had a shit eating grin on her face. Oh yeah, her daughter was never going to live this one down. 

“Ya know what, Clarkie? Maybe you should try kissing the damn girl before you go head first in her!” Raven spat. 

“Yeah Griff, it took me and Lincoln a whole three weeks.”

“Well, if you two would disappear for about five damn minutes! Every time I try to make a move someone cock blocks me! Even my own mother, more than anyone now that I think of it.”

“Fuck you Griff,” Raven spat again.

“You’re not the one I want to be fucking, Reyes!”

“Okay, I think we should wake them up,” Lexa offered and started shifting. 

“Why, I think it’s pretty comical myself.”

Her mother’s voice must have woken Clarke from her sleepy trance, because her eyes shot open faster than cat can get away from a cucumber.

“MOM! Why are you here? Lexa? What the he...heck is going on!” Clarke almost let a wordy dird slip in front of her mom. 

“Nothing much, just listening to how much you want to get in the brunette’s pants.”

“Ughhh...why didn’t you wake me up?” Clarke’s eyes were on Lexa’s now.

“You looked so comfortable, and I gathered some good intel.”

“I hate both of you.”

“That’s not what you made it sound like,” Abby retorted. 

“Would you assholes shut up and leave! I’m trying to get inside my girlfriend.” Raven had leaned over and started groping O.

“Now that’s just nasty,” Clarke said. 

“Ew! What the fuck are you doing Raven!?” Octavia finally woke up from her deep abyss and jumped backwards falling over the armrest, right on her back. “Ouch! Shit! Mother fucking piece of…” Octavia stopped mid-rant when she saw that Ms. Griffin was in the room. 

“Piece of what now?” Abby snorted.

“Just shut up! Good grief, a girl can’t get laid around her for nothin’.” Raven was still comatosed so Lexa took matters into her own hand.

“Yo, Reyes. No sex for a month if you don’t wake up.” At that, Raven’s eyes shot open and scanned the room.

“This is either a horrible nightmare or I’m dead. Because Anya would never say that.” 

“Well seeing how you tried to rape O over there, I’d say it was a nightmare,” Lexa answered. 

“Yeah Reyes! You almost got me pregnant!”

“Oh hush, don’t act like you didn’t like it.”

“Can we change the subject?” Clarke was the one to try an make solace from this disaster. 

“Yeah, how bout we talk about why I’m still here and not in bed with my girl?” Raven questioned.

“Too bad Raven, you're all staying here tonight. I am not going to be responsible for an accident because one you morons fell asleep at the wheel.”

“Yay! Sleep over at Clarkie’s!” Raven was up on her feet and before Clarke or Lexa could move, the Latina had leaped on both of them. That glory was short lived; not two seconds after Raven landed on the two girls, Octavia was up and ready to join the mini dig pile.

“I think you just popped my boob O!” Raven shouted.

“Serves you right for deflating mine!” 

“Okay, okay. Let’s get you girls in bed. You have a scrimmage tomorrow don’t you?”

“Yes, please. Get these losers off of me,” Clarke gasped.

“Can’t we just stay on the comfy couch?” O whined.

“I don’t see why not,” Abby shrugged, “as long as you don’t kill each other.”

“I gotta stretch my legs first,” Lexa went to get up.

“Noooo, come back to me,” Clarke huffed.

“I’ll be right back, let me at least pee.” Lexa left a sleepy Clarke on the couch and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Lexa’s legs were extremely cramped, she was going to have to stretch a little more than normal to be ready for tomorrow’s scrimmage. She used the bathroom and washed her hands. As she was turning the corner, she almost ran into Abby. 

“Ms. Griffin,” Lexa jumped, “you scared me.”

“How many times have I told you to call me Abby? And that’s payback for almost causing a code brown back there.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Ever since the accident, I get jumpy at night. I think I could feel you watching us and I just freaked for a second.”

Abby’s eyes teared up just a little as she looked at the amazing young woman her daughter had found. And at that, Abby engulfed Lexa in a hug. Lexa reciprocated the action with a sigh of relief. 

“I’m so glad Clarke found you,” Abby sniffed.

“Yeah, I’m pretty lucky aren’t I?”

When Lexa got back to the couch, Clarke was already asleep. She slipped in right beside the blonde and slipped her arm around her. She meant what she said to Abby, she really was lucky that they found each other. It didn’t take long for Lexa to fall asleep, wrapped around the blonde that was stealing her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what I can change to make this story better. Any small detail will help in the long run.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	7. Movie Night... (Part 3 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polis High has their first softball game, well really it's a scrimmage but still, and an unexpected guest comes to the game. Said guest doesn't have time to finish the proposition they were trying to make before she gets flattened by another unexpected character. Also, there may be a developing relationship in this chapter...  
> (Again, sorry for the bad summary, I am terrible with them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of smut in the beginning of this chapter!!!! Also, some of you were wondering when the alpha Lexa tag was going to appear...you may or may not fond a little bit in this chapter...

“Oh god! Yes! Right there, Lex!” Lexa was currently between the blonde’s legs doing ungodly things. Her tongue seemed to move in the most proficient way possible. 

“Mmmmm…” Clarke practically growled as she saw the brunette looking up at her while her lips were wrapped around Clarke’s swollen clit. The sight made Clarke’s muscles tense as she arched her back out of pure pleasure. Clarke hummed again as two long fingers entered her center. 

“That’s right, babygirl, come for me.” Lexa said as she crawled her way up Clarke’s body. 

“Talkin dirty to me?” Clarke panted. 

Lexa answered by crashing her lips onto Clarke’s swollen breasts. She moved her tongue in circles over the blonde’s pert nipples. Lexa pushed her fingers as far as Clarke would allow, which toppled the blonde over the edge. Lexa felt Clarke’s walls contract around her fingers, which also took Lexa over the edge. Something about see her blonde beauty lose all control beneath her turned her on more than anything. Lexa ground down on Clarke’s leg to help herself through her own orgasm. Clarke seemed pretty content with Lexa’s decision to stay inside her too. 

“Round three?” The brunette huffed. 

“How bout you sit up a little farther,” the blonde bit her lip.

“Mmm, I like the way you think.” Lexa crawled her way up Clarke’s stomach, chest, neck, and stopped above her plump lips. 

Holy shit! Clarke’s eyes shot open just as Lexa’s did. They were both panting and sweating uncontrollably. It took them a second to figure out where they were or why they were acting so weird. Clarke was the first to remember what exactly happened just seconds before...or what didn’t happen? Is it possible that Lexa could have been having the same dream as Clarke? If so, how the fuck did they just wake up at the same exact time? 

“Please tell me it was just a coincidence that we woke up in the same state at the same time?”

“Oh yeah, most definitely. Pure coincidence,” Clarke answered tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Ah…yeah, nevermind.”

“Agreed.”

“What are you two so sweaty for? You get off on each other in your sleep?” Raven joked.

Clarke dropped her head and Lexa cleared her throat.

“Holy shit. You two totally had corresponding sex dreams! I didn’t even think that was possible! O, wake the fuck up, Clarke and Lexa just had sex dreams about each other!” O needed absolutely no help waking up after hearing that. And apparently neither did the doc, because she just so happened to walk in right as the Latina was finishing her sentence. 

“Dreams aren’t as good as the real thing.” 

“Mooom!” 

“I need a bathroom,” Lexa jumped off the couch faster than she thought possible. She needed some air and a drink, a very very strong drink.  

 

***

 

Clarke couldn’t stay focused to save her life. It was a good thing they were only scrimmaging, because if this were a real game she was giving up. The dream was unreal. And the fact that her and Lexa were having corresponding sex dreams...what the fuck. Literally. 

In all fairness, Lexa seemed to be having the same trouble focusing. Clarke would look behind the plate from shortstop and see Lexa staring at her. Which really wasn’t smart since Lexa was calling the pitches. Echo kept having call Lexa’s name to get her attention for the pitch. Her green eyes were so hard to not stare at though, they reminded Clarke of the grass in the outfield. And when she squatted, damn her ass look absolutely perfect. Her fingers were still mesmerizing, even inside a glove; never had she ever wanted to be a glove more than right now. Focus, Clarke!

It’s the bottom of the seventh inning with Polis ahead by one, but Mount Weather had bases loaded with no outs. If they scored then Polis would tie and potentially lose the scrimmage; if Clarke had anything to do with it, they were not losing their first game. The runner on second was getting a little anxious with her lead off. Clarke gave one look to Lexa and Lexa returned with a nod. 

“Hod op!” Lexa called from behind the plate.

“Sha, Heda!” Everyone answered in unison. Lexa used her native language as calls so the opposing team wouldn’t know what play they were about make. 

Lexa gave Echo a pitch out, so when Echo was ready she pitched the ball way out of the strike zone (which is what a pitch out is supposed to do). Lexa reacted by sliding her feet to the right to catch the ball. Octavia ran up behind Echo just as Lexa shot the ball straight through the pitcher’s head. O caught it and turned to check the runner on first who had gotten a little jumpy and ran a little too far. The play was working perfectly, O pivoted on her back foot and tagged the runner out.

“Home! Home! Home!” Octavia turned her head back to Lexa and threw the ball back to the catcher who dropped to her knees to block the runner from sliding into home and scoring. There was two outs, one more...c’mon Lexa. 

“Lex, two!” Lexa jerked her arm back and let the ball sail to Clarke from her knees. The anxious runner had gotten a little confused during the play and stayed hanging in the middle of the baseline. Clarke got the ball just as the girl turned to head back to second. The blonde took a few steps and dove towards the girl running in the other direction. 

“Oof!” Clarke landed on her chest and lost her breath. She rolled over and didn’t even realize that she had tagged the girl until everyone was piling on top of her, which did absolutely nothing to help her catch her breath. 

“Holy shit! We just made a triple play! That never happens!” Charlotte yelled on the top of the pile.

“Daun es pleni,” commander mode had kicked in, when in reality Lexa was about burst with happiness. 

With that, the girls piled off of Clarke and stepped aside to nod at their commander and head to the dugout. 

“That was one hell of a play commander,” Clarke teased.

“That was one hell of a dive ambassador.”

“Ambassador?”

“Yeah, you have as much authority on this team as I do,” Lexa said turning around.

“What? So I don’t get a cool name like Heda?” Clarke questioned.

Lexa furrowed her brow and thought for a second, “How about Wanheda?”

“What does it mean?”

“The meaning doesn’t matter. What does matter is we need to get these four laps down so we can go home.” Ever since Lexa had been dubbed captain, she had whipped the team into shape. During the summer they were at the country club, where her aunt Indra and uncle Gustus had bought out some of the share, swimming laps. The fall months were spent on trails in the woods and winter was lifting season. Before they could lift, they had to stretch and run a mile; just to ensure they stayed in running shape. 

Clarke and Lexa always ran together, as they were doing now, in the front while the rest of the team was scattered right behind them. Not one person fell more than a few paces behind the other; if Lexa saw anyone slacking off she would add an extra lap. Needless to say, the team stayed together in tight formation. 

“Hey, Clarke.” Abby had gotten off shift early enough to see the tremendous triple play, which also resulted in a team dinner at Lexa’s house. 

“Hey, momma Griff,” Raven shouted from over Clarke’s shoulder.

“Hi Raven,” Abby answered. 

“I won’t be home for supper tonight, Lexa is hosting a dinner for the team.”

“Join us,” Lexa popped over Clarke’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, that’d be a great idea,” Coach Kane was now beside Clarke looking at Abby.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to ruin a teenage party,” Abby said reluctant.

“I think that’d be a great idea, I haven’t gotten to see you much this week,” Clarke said.

“I know sweetie, but it’s been crazy around the hospital.”

“You work at a hospital?” Coach Kane asked.

“Yeah, she’s the lead neurosurgeon in the state,” O answered out of nowhere.

“Really? We’ve actually been looking for an athletic trainer. Would you be interested? You don’t have to say yes, I know I kinda put you on the spot there.”

“Actually I think that would be a lovely idea,” Abby beamed.

“I’m Marcus by the way, Marcus Kane,” Kane stuck out his hand.

“Abby, Abby Griffin,” she returned the favor and offered her hand. 

“He’s cute…” Clarke mouthed when Kane wasn’t looking. She really wasn’t up to idea of her mom moving on from her dad just yet, but she needed someone. Clarke found her someone and her mom needs someone too. 

 

***

 

Lexa was finishing up with packing the rest of her gear and taking her cleats off when she felt someone staring at her from behind. 

“You know, if you take a picture it’ll last longer.”

“But what if I want the real thing?”   
That voice made Lexa drop what she was doing and turn around.

“What the fuck are you doing here Costia?”   
“Wow tiger, calm down. I just came to make a proposition.”

“Yeah, well I don’t care,” Lexa shoved the rest of her stuff in her bag and walked out of the dugout.

“Don’t use that attitude with me,” Costia smarted back.

“Then don’t fucking come near me,” Lexa really didn’t care that Abby and Kane were standing a few feet away watching the exchange.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait…” 

Lexa stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her bag. Her jaw was clenched so tight she thought her teeth were going to shatter. All she could see was red, and blue. The prettiest blue she had ever seen and the only blue she ever wanted to see.

Clarke had jumped in front of Lexa and grabbed a hold of her shoulders. She knew if she didn’t say anything soon, Lexa was going to have her ex pinned underneath her and in need of an ambulance. 

“Hey, look at me. Look at me,” Clarke placed her first two fingers under Lexa’s chin and raised her eyes so she was looking at Clarke. “She’s not worth it.”

“Yeah, neither are you. Why don’t you run off and find your dad...OW!”

Clarke and Lexa both turned around at the cry, Costia was lying flat on her ass with Abby standing over her. 

“If you ever talk about my girls again, I promise you, you’ll end up in a lot worse shape than on the ground 

of a softball field,” Abby hissed. She was seething in anger. 

“That was badass momma Griff!” Raven hollered from the other side of the fence. 

That was the most badass thing Clarke had ever seen her mother do. She flattened Costia before she could even finish her the word “daddy.” Yes, she might have just lost her licence in medicine, but they could worry about that at a later date. 

“Come here honey,” before Lexa could protest, Abby had her arms wrapped around the catcher so Lexa reciprocated. The older Griffin had something about her that made Lexa feel at home, like she still had a mom. 

“Don’t worry about Costia saying anything about you laying her out. Her ego is too big for her to say anything,” Lexa reassured Abby after the hug broke, “and thank you.”

“Anything for my girls.”

 

***

 

Abby offered to help Lexa get ready for the dinner, so she headed to the store to pick up some pork chops. It was only eleven o’clock, so they would have plenty of time to marinate before they were grilled. While she was there she picked up a few bags of chips, a couple different dips, and some sodas. She was headed to the check out when she felt a hand in between her shoulder blades. 

“Dr. Griffin?” Abby turned around to see Indra and Gustus Pine, parents to one of her patients. 

“How many times have I told you to call me Abby, Indra?” Abby shared a hug with both parents.

“Sorry, Abby. Looks like you’re getting ready for a cookout,” Indra inquired.

“Yeah, Lexa is having the girls over for a celebration dinner and I volunteered to help out.”

“Funny, that’s where we’re headed too,” said Gustus.

“We just thought we would stop by and get a few things before we headed over there.”

“I guess I’ll be seeing you at the party then.”

“Yes you will. See you later Dr., Abby, sorry,” Indra corrected.

The older Griffin finished checking out and went to her car. She had the help of a very handsome blonde that worked at the grocery store. She kept trying to see his name tag, but she didn’t want to be too obvious. She finally got a peak when the blonde was finished loading her groceries in the back of her SUV. Aden, that was his name. Abby gave him ten dollars for his help and thanked him. 

Once she figured out that she hadn’t forgotten anything she started her car and typed in the address Clarke had given her. Abby kept thinking back to the boy that helped her pack her things in her car. His name sounded so familiar but she couldn’t place him. Maybe he was one of Clarke’s friends, she thought. She would have to ask Clarke when she got to Lexa’s. 

 

***

 

“Hey Lex? Where do you keep the flour?” Clarke asked from the other side of the kitchen. 

“To the right of your right leg,” Lexa answered.

“I don’t see it,”

“That’s because you’re looking to the left of your left leg,” Lexa laughed and walked over to assist the blonde. She bent down just as Clarke was standing up and Lexa was now at eye level with nirvana. She was just under sea level and wanted to dive right in.

Clarke cleared her throat, “see something you like down there?” 

“You have no idea,” Lexa answered and reached into the cabinet to get the flour. 

“Why don’t you do something about it,” Clarke stepped a little closer to Lexa. Lexa’s heart rate sped up to an unhealthy rate, she could smell the blonde’s perfume. Although, that’s not exactly what she was wanting to be smelling when she was this close to her shortstop. 

“Do something about what?” Raven again, walked in at the “perfect” time, which ruined the moment between the two softball players. 

“Nothing,” Clarke and Lexa, both, rolled their eyes and Lexa handed Clarke the flour. They both dispersed in opposite directions of the kitchen.

“Why won’t you let the two lovebirds have their moment already? Don’t you think they deserve to at least have their first kiss?” Anya questioned as Raven exited the kitchen with banana. 

“I am doing them a huge favor,” Raven said peeling her banana, “the build up is going to make the final result a hell of a lot better.”

“I didn’t think you like bananas? Because you sure seem like you know your way around that thing,” Anya raised her eyebrow.

“Jealous?”

“No, I know what that mouth is really made for.”

“Will you two have verbal sex somewhere else,” O jumped in the convo.

“We could just go have the real thing,” Anya suggested.

“I’m down.”

“Not yet,” Anya winked.

“You two are disgusting,” O said.

“Yeah, you better get that taken care of before the adults arrive,” Lincoln added from behind O.

“Adults? Gross,” Raven gagged.

“Watch it, two of those adults are my parents,” Lincoln warned.

“Yeah yeah,” Raven grabbed Anya’s hand and they ran up the stairs.

 

***

 

Dinner at Lexa’s was...interesting. The girls had a really good time, which was the whole point of the dinner. Abby had also had a few interesting conversations with the handsome gym teacher/softball coach. She found that he was very charming and was able to carry on a knowledgeable conversation. Abby wasn’t sure how she wanted to pursue this friendship. Which is exactly what it was going to stay as for a little while. Marcus’ silver strip of hair was surprisingly attracting, it wasn’t like the kind of greying that you get when you get older. It gave him a nice, almost young, daring look. 

And if Abby was being honest, she was feeling a certain tug at her heart, one that was reserved only for Jake. This couldn’t be anything like that...could it? It hasn’t even been a year since Jake passed, how could she be feeling this towards a man that she just met? “You need to get these thoughts out of your head Griffin,” she thought to herself. 

“So how long did you serve?” Kane had told Abby that he had served as a marine.

“I enlisted straight out of high school. It was something I thought I was meant to do.”

“Thought?” Abby inquired.

“I lost my best friend on a rooftop overseas. After that, I decided that I wasn’t cut out for that kind of loss,” Kane answered.

“Wow, I’m sorry that happened,” Abby could sympathize, she had felt plenty of loss in the last year.

“I should be the one saying I’m sorry,” Kane reached out and touched Abby’s forearm, “Clarke told me what happened.”

Abby took a deep breath and sighed, “She’s more open than I am about it. I think she’s found someone to help her heal,” Abby looked over to Clarke and Lexa laughing at the dining room table.

“You’re allowed to heal too ya know.”

“Yeah, I know. I just haven’t found the person to help me do that yet,” Abby smiled through the pain.

 

***

 

“Your mom and Kane look like they’re having a deep conversation,” Lexa pointed out to Clarke.

“Yeah, they’ve been like that for a few minutes.”   
“Should we rescue her?” O asked.

“I don’t think it should be called rescuing. They look like they’re having a nice conversation. Just look at your mom’s body language, her shoulders aren’t slouched but they aren’t up in a defensive position. She looks relaxed and he looks like he’s relaxed too. I think we should leave them alone,” Lexa suggested.

“Now that you point it out, they do look pretty comfortable with each other,” O said.

“Well, I say we grab them so they can dance. We’re gonna get these two together,” Clarke added.

“Now why do we have to hook them up?” Lexa questioned.

“Because, I found someone to help me heal. She deserves to have someone help her heal too. And we don’t have to hook them up, we just need to get them together more often.”

“Awe, you help me heal too,” Lexa said wholeheartedly. 

“Will you two stop having eye sex and c’mon?” O interrupted their moment.

“Whatever,” Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes.

The three headed over to the island in the kitchen where Kane and Abby were sitting. They really did look like they were having a genuine conversation, Clarke hated to break it up but she really wanted to dance. And she wanted her mom to have fun, she had been at the hospital late all week. She’s worthy of a little fun.

“Why don’t you two get off your tails and come dance with us,” Clarke stated it rather than asking.

“There isn’t even any music playing?” 

Lexa pulled out a small, handheld remote and hit the blue button in the middle. “Blow” by Kesha started playing over the assortment of small speakers around the living room. 

“Time to dance! Just push the couch and table to the side,” Lexa commanded and the team did as she said. Once the couch was cleared, the team piled in the middle of the makeshift dance floor. Luckily, Lexa and Clarke had already been towards the middle by the time the couch and table were cleared. All the fun always happens in the middle. 

“Look at your mom and coach,” O shouted over the music.

“What about ‘em?”

“They’re standing off to the side kinda awkward. You should pull them towards the middle so they have to dance,” Lexa added. 

“Mom!” Clarke yelled at her mom and waved her hand for her to come towards the middle. Abby looked at Kane and shrugged, then headed to Clarke.

“You too coach!” Lexa shouted. Kane smiled at Lexa and headed towards the middle of the dance floor.

“Where’s Indra and Gus?” O asked Lincoln.

“Right here, Octavia,” Indra raised her hand. Indra may be pushing fifty, but damn she could still get it. Gustus was enjoying the extra attention his wife was giving him, his tongue was hanging like a puppy looking at the juiciest bone it’s ever seen. But when Lexa switched the song and slowed it down a bit, Gustus flipped Indra around and started slow dancing. 

“Those two are truly in love,” Lexa whispered to Clarke as she pulled the blonde in close. 

“They really are. I hope I can find that level of happiness.”

“You will, I’ll see to it,” Lexa didn’t realize the weight that came with the statement she just made, she decided to change the subject. 

“How about your mom and Kane?”

“They look really cute,” Clarke looked over at her mom and softball coach slow dancing. Kane had his right hand on Abby’s lower back and his left was interlocked with her right. They really did look good.

 

It was pushing ten o’clock when Lexa decided to shut the shin dig down, she was exhausted and she could tell everyone else was too. After the living room was rearranged, Lexa bid farewell to her teammates. All but Clarke, Raven, Anya, Lincoln, Octavia, Abby, Kane, Indra, and Gustus remained. The adults offered to clean up while the girls got ready to call it a night. 

“If you don’t want to drive home, all of you are welcome to stay the night,” Lexa offered.

Everyone that remained agreed to stay the night, even Lincoln. He was a bit out numbered but if he had to admit it, this was a tight kru and they were a lot of fun. 

“Hey Lexa, is the party over?” Aden asked coming out of the basement.

“Sha little bro, everyone that stayed is spending the night.”

“So I’m free to roam around now?” Aden asked jokingly.

“Yeah, why didn’t your girlfriend come to the party?” Raven asked the youngest Woods sibling.

“Her aunt was in a car accident and had to go to the hospital. She’s okay though,” Aden said.

“I think we’re going to head out,” Abby rounded the corner as Aden was climbing the last of the steps, “Aden?”

“Hi Ms. Griffin,” Aden waved.

“Have you two met before?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, Aden was a helped me tremendously with the groceries,” Abby stated.   
“She tips well too,” everyone laughed at Aden’s statement.

“Well it was nice seeing you again, Aden. I think I’m going to head out now,” Abby exchanged hugs with the group of teens.

“Be careful going home, mom,” Clarke said as she walked her mom to the door, “you too Coach Kane.”

“I will,” Abby and Kane answered simultaneously and smiled sheepishly at each other. 

“We’re going to head out too. Bye everyone,” Indra called out as her and Gustus left the house.

“Bye, be careful!” Lincoln shouted to his parents.

Clarke shut the front door and turned to the rest of the group.

“I’m beat, anyone else?” They all nodded in agreement and started upstairs to so they could figure out sleeping arrangements. Which ended up being a huge blanket fort that fit all seven members of the kru. Of course, Lexa ended up with Clarke’s head on her lap; but Lexa didn’t mind too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you had questions on, just lemme know!!! Or if you have a request then just drop it in the comments and I will see if I can make it work.


	8. A Time for Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of homecoming!! Will Lexa and Clarke finally have their first kiss? Guess you'll have to read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you guys are tired of me doing multiple parts, so I am splitting this chapter into two individual chapters. The timeline is also a little confusing for some of you...this chapter starts in the middle of March, at my high school we have two homecoming dances if you were wondering why I had a hoco in march. Anyway, if you have any questions just drop em below!

How many times was is going to take for Lexa to finally going to have her moment with Clarke? Every single time Lexa advanced and started to feel like she was making progress, Raven happened or Abby happened or a fucking solar flare happened. It never failed, something would always happen, but homecoming was Clexa time. There was nothing going to stop Lexa from getting her first kiss with Clarke. 

Now, all she had to do was look presentable.  _ Should I wear a dress or like a jumpsuit situation?  _ Since Lexa couldn’t decide what to wear, she called the big guns. 

“Aden! Anya! Get your asses up here!” 

“What the fuck do you want loser?” Anya yelled back through the house. 

“Why do you have to question everything?” 

“Because if you ask me to come up there and you have a vibrater stuck up your ass, I would want a little bit of a heads up.”

“Can you two not talk about your sex lives around your little brother?” Aden walked into a very interesting conversation between his two older sisters, and if it was up to him he would sink into the floor. 

“I don’t have a dildo, I’m gay,” Lexa said it like it was the most obvious reason to not have a dildo. 

“When you and Clarke stop waltzing, maybe you can branch out and experience things. Great, great things,” Anya had a look of ecstasy on her face as she finished the sentence. 

“Do you think if anything other than sex?” Aden questioned. 

“You can’t say anything little bro. I do your laundry and I noticed last week that there were wet spots on your sheets. Is someone having wet dreams?” Anya gave her full attention to Aden. 

“What the heck is a wet dream? Do you like, sweat a lot? Because if you have wet dreams then maybe you should see a doctor about that.” 

“Oh my god,” Anya pinched the bridge of her nose, “what relative of mine doesn’t know what a wet dream is? Am I not worthy of my title?”

“Can we get back to my issue, please?” Lexa tried to gain control of the situation. 

“You have a lot of issues, Lexa. You’re going to have to be a little more specific,” Anya said. 

“I don’t know what to wear,” Lexa ignored her sisters insult and moved to her closet. 

“Going back in the closet are we,” Anya winked.

Lexa ignored her and pulled out a silky red dress with very thin straps that crossed in the back, and a cut in the right leg which started at mid thigh and ended around mid calf. The dress continued on the left side down to the floor. 

“Cute, sexy, and nice to touch. Clarke will have a hard time keeping her hands to herself,” Anya shoved Lexa’s arm just a tad bit. 

“Why am I even here? I’m a boy and I am not going to tell you that you look sexy or anything like that,” Aden was sitting at Lexa’s desk in the corner of her room. 

“Because you are going to be my objective eye so dumbo doesn’t send me to hoco looking like an idiot.” Lexa turned her attention back to her closet and pulled out a black jumpsuit. It was low cut and showed just enough cleavage to keep Clarke’s attention at just the right spots. Both legs of the jumpsuit were solid and landed around the ankle with a white stripe that outlined the outer edge of the suit.

“Do you want to get laid or go to a fashion show?” Anya quirked.

“Both? I don’t know, I want to kiss Clarke is what I want but your damn girlfriend keeps cockblocking us,” Lexa rolled her eyes and turned to Aden for help.

“Wear the red dress, impress Clarke, and get laid,” he turned and walked out of Lexa’s room with a sigh.

“I agree. You are too sexually frustrated, you need some pussy,” with that, Anya walked out of the room too.

“Wait, what bra should I wear?”

“Uhm, no bra? You want Clarke to feel your tits little sis. She won’t be able to resist.”

_ No bra huh, I can make that work,  _ Lexa thought to herself as she stripped to nothing. 

 

***

 

Clarke paced around her room frantically. Her mom had left about, Clarke looked at her clock, thirty minutes ago! The dry cleaners was just around the corner from the house! Where is she? Clarke still had to have Abby curl her hair and do her makeup. Lexa was going to be there in forty five minutes! Holy shit!

“Hey sweetie, I’m back with your dress,” Abby called as she was coming up the stairs.

“Mom! Where have you been? Lexa is going to be here in…”

“An hour and forty five minutes. You have plenty of time to get ready,” Abby said a little confused.

“What? No, she’s going to be here in forty five minutes and I’ve been waiting for you to come back with my dress and to do my makeup and to fix my hair and you weren’t here and I just want to kiss her!” Clarke closed her eyes and took a long breath in, then out. She opened her eyes to see her mother giving her a shit eating grin.

“You think she’s gorgeous, you want to kiss her, you want to hug her, you want to love her, you want to smooch her…”

“Mom! Stop quoting Miss Congeniality and help me,” Clarke was a mess and here her mother was quoting her favorite movie. Did she not realize that Lexa was going to be there in forty five minutes to pick her up! 

“Clarke, calm down. Look…” Abby held up her phone and let Clarke look at the time.

“5:15, are you kidding me, I swear my clock says…5:15. Wow, so I got all worked up for nothing,” Clarke fell back on her bed and put a pillow over her face so it would muffle her horror movie scream. 

“So, now that we have established the proper time line, you care to share the last half of you outburst?” Abby joined Clarke, lying on her back with her hands above her head.

“I just want to kiss her and call her mine,” Clarke confessed.

“So why haven’t you?”

Clarke took the pillow off her head and threw at her closet door, stood up, grabbed her mom’s ankles, and jerked her to the end of the bed. She then took her mother’s wrists and pull her up, so she was sitting in an upright position. Clarke got eye level with her mom and stared hard.

“Because you keep cockblocking me mom,” Clarke let go of her mom and walked to her bathroom.

“Oh, yeah I guess that is a good point,” the older Griffin stood and followed her daughter. 

Clarke sat patiently as her mom curled her hair and put the finishing touches on her makeup. She let her mind drift off to a certain brunette that had been taking over her brain more times than not.  _ Mmm, especially last night,  _ Clarke almost let a moan surpass her lips as she thought back to her dream from the night before. 

_ Lexa moaned as Clarke moved her lips to her favorite bundle of nerves. The blonde teased Lexa until she got what she wanted. _

_ “Please Clarke, I need you,” Lexa was falling apart and she needed Clarke to stop messing around. _

_ Clarke responded by glueing her lips to Lex’s swollen clit. She heard Lexa swear to “all things holy” as she moved her tongue over the bundle. Clarke’s tongue took Lexa to places she had never been before. _

_ “Oh fuck me,” Lexa growled. Clarke replaced her tongue with her fingers as she massaged Lexa’s clit and crawled up her catcher.  _

_ “Oh I am,” the blonde crashed her lips against Lexa’s pert nipples. Clarke kept her thumb on the brunettes bundle of nerves, and moved her first two fingers to Lexa’s warm center.  _

_ “Inside. Now.” Heda awoke inside Lexa. _

_ “Patience is a virtue,” the shortstop removed her lips and replaced them on Lexa’s lips.  _

_ The two teens broke for air, “not in my world it’s not.” Clarke could see the look of lust in the brunettes eyes. Clarke crashed her lips back on Lexa’s and curled her fingers up.  _

_ “Oh my fuck!” That is all it took for Lexa to come unglued. Clarke kept eye contact as she crawled back down Lexa’s body, paying special attention to her abs.  _

_ “Clarke, Clarke.” _

“Clarke! Earth to Clarke, you in there?” Abby waived her hand in front of Clarke’s face to bring her back from her  _ amazing _ daze. 

“Yeah, I’m here. Sorry, I got a little...uhm, distracted,” Clarke tried to play it off but her mom wasn’t taking it. 

“A certain brunette haunting your dreams again?” The older Griffin backed away from Clarke and raised an eyebrow. Clarke rolled her eyes at her mother’s reflection in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. 

“Can we not talk about my sex dreams about Lexa,” Clarke let it out before her brain could register what she was saying. 

“So you are having the good dreams about Ms. Woods.”

“Uh...maybe.”

Abby sat down on Clarke’s bed and took a deep breath, “Can we talk about this?”

“What’s this?” Clarke sat beside her mom. 

“I know how crazy you are about Lexa. And I know that you want to have your moment with her, but a certain someone walks in at the wrong time every time. I also know that you are a teenager and you probably want more from Lexa than just a kiss…” Abby let her words settle over Clarke. 

“There’s no sense in denying that I like Lexa a lot, like a lot a lot. And yes, I want to kiss Lexa more than anything. And yes, I want to have sex with her. So if we’re going to talk about this it’s gonna have to be quick.”

“Okay, then talk about it.”

“What am I supposed to say? I mean, I don’t normally talk to my mom about wanting to have sex with the girl I’m falling for,” Clarke chuckled.

“Well, why do you want to?”

“She’s hot. Not only that, she makes me feel good about myself,” Clarke smiled at the thought of Lexa, “she has helped me heal. Maybe it’s because she went through the same thing, I don’t know. But she makes me feel complete, she is filling the hole that dad left. I can talk about anything with her and know that she won’t judge me for any of it,” Clarke looked at her mom, who was in tears, and leaned in hugged her mom.

“I know sweetie. I also know that it can be pretty awkward talking to me about these things and I am glad that you feel comfortable talking to be about it,” Abby said in her daughter’s shoulder.

“You’re like the coolest mom ever, how could I not talk to you about this stuff?”

“Also, I think I might like Marcus.”

Clarke smiled into her mom’s hair, “Really? I had no clue,” Clarke laughed.

Abby lifted her head, “Shut up,” Abby laughed back and shoved Clarke’s shoulder a little.

“So,” Clarke got off of her bed and headed back to her bathroom, “shall we see how I look?” She shut the door and looked over at her dress that was hanging on her shower door.  _ Here goes nothing. _

“Hurry up slow poke, you take as long as me to get dressed!”

Abby’s jaw dropped when the door opened and Clarke walked out in her dress. “Well, how do I look?”

“Clarke...you look beautiful.” Her dress was short, ending around mid thigh. The top was a rusty orange color that cut cut low, just for Lexa. It transitioned to black around the waist and ruffled out. She wore a long, skinny, black chain necklace that was attached to her father’s graduation tassel from NASA. It was solid black with tiny white spots scattered around on the strings, for his love of stars. She also wore the necklace that Lexa gave Clarke on their makeshift Valentine’s date. It rested just below her collarbone.

“Will Lexa be able to keep her hands off of me?” Clarke joked, well...partly joked.

“I don’t know if I could keep my hands off of you.” Suddenly, Clarke felt very confident about tonight,  _ maybe we'll finally have our moment.  _

 

***

 

Lexa drove around the corner right down from Clarke’s house. She stayed at the stop sign for longer than she should have, good thing there was no one behind her. 

_ Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? _

_ I don’t know, maybe because I’m about to pick up the girl I’ve been having sex dreams about? _

_ Oh c’mon, stop being such a pussy! _

_ I mean, I am what I eat. _

_ … _

_ Alright you gotta admit that was hilarious. _

_ You better get up there before Finny boy comes and picks her up. _

_ Fuck that, he isn’t touching my girl. _

_ Awe, you called her your girl! _

_ Shutup. _

Lexa let of the brake and pulled her car in Clarke’s driveway. She looked one final time to check her makeup and hair.  _ Here goes nothing.  _ She opened her door and made her way up to the porch. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she suddenly had a butterfly farm in her abdomen. Alright, last step... _ Holy. Shit. _

“Hey, Lex,” Clarke had opened the door right as Lexa was climbing the last step. 

Lexa couldn’t put a logical sentence together, “uh...shit,” Really? That’s the best you got?

“I could say the same about you,” Clarke stepped aside and let Lexa come in the door, who kept her eyes glued on the blonde the whole time. “Let me run and get the tickets really quick,” Clarke turned to leave and Lexa’s instinct was to stop her from going anywhere. She reached out and grabbed Clarke’s wrist and Clarke turned to face her,  wearing a confused smile.

Lexa just stared at Clarke in pure adoration. She had no words for the blonde standing in front of her, she was the most stunning person Lexa had ever met. There were so many feelings she had for Clarke, but she couldn’t find the words. So, again, instincts kicked in. Lexa took a step towards Clarke and grabbed her other wrist. Their lips were inches apart, she looked at her favorite ocean blue eyes and down to the lips she had been wanting since day one. 

The two girls met in the middle and when their lips touched, fireworks exploded, wars ended, everyone stopped and stared. Or at least that’s what it felt like to Lexa. Everything she had been feeling for the past two and half months of knowing this girl. All of the times she wanted to yell her feelings to the heavens. Every time she wanted to wrap her short stop in her arms and pepper kisses all over her face. Every time she wanted to tell Clarke she loved her, was all poured into this kiss. 

Lexa put her right hand behind Clarke’s neck to pull her closer, if it was even possible. She felt Clarke’s left hand on her right arm, not wanting to lose any contact. The kiss was so gentle and filled with passion. By far the best kiss either one of them had ever experienced. 

Lexa went to break the kiss because she felt Abby watching them, but as soon as she lost contact she felt the immediate need for more. Clarke seemed like she wanted the same thing, so Lexa went back in for round two. This time, she grabbed the side of Clarke’s neck with both hands. Lexa felt Clarke’s tongue on her lips and opened her mouth. 

“Mmm,” Lexa let it slip, but honestly did not care. She finally got to kiss the girl of her dreams and she was going to show Clarke that she was experiencing the best kiss in the world. 

 

***

 

_ Oh my god, if this keeps going I am going to rip her clothes off right here right now, in front of my mother, and fuck this woman. _

Clarke slowly pulled away from those beautiful, plump, soft lips and looked up into those forest green eyes. 

“My god, I think I need to go to church after that one,” Abby appeared from around the kitchen corner. 

“Wow, mom. Did you get off on watching me and Lex make out?” 

“It wouldn’t take much. At the rate you two were going, you’ll be defying all things medical by making a baby.”

“Abby!” Lexa shrieked, “Atleast let me take her to bed before we start talking about making babies,” Lexa not so subtly reached up Clarke’s dress. 

“No fingering while my mother is here!” Clarke hissed and slapped Lexa’s hand away.

“Good one,” the older Griffin walked by Lexa, with her camera, and held her hand up for a high five, “Alright you two, get together. It’s picture time.”

There was no encouragement needed for the two teens to get close to each other. After a few different poses, Abby finally let the two girls go on their way. They took Lexa’s car- a royal blue 2015 BMW M3 with all black interior, excluding the seams which were also royal blue- mainly because it was in front of the garage. Clarke would have offered to drive her car- a white 2013 Audi A8 with tan interior, also excluding the seams which were black- but Clarke wanted to enjoy the view of the ride. 

“Does this mean we’re dating, since we had our first kiss?” Clarke had been wondering this for a while.

“Hell no. When I ask you, which may or may not be tonight, it’s going to be hella cute. There will be no way you can turn me down,” Lexa said matter of factly.

“I better not turn you down, my only goal is to turn you on,” Clarke smiled.

“Been hanging around Raven a little too much have we?”

“Not at all. I only have her in,” Clarke looked up and counted on her fingers, “one, two...three classes if you include lunch. If anything I don’t hang out with her enough,” Clarke made a mental note to take Raven out for ice cream tomorrow. 

“Yeah, well if you hang with her too much then I’ll have to put duck tape on your mouth in bed. She’s a screamer.”

“In bed? Who says you’re gettin in my pants, Ms. Woods? What if I like celibacy?”

Lexa reached over and put her hand on Clarke’s inner thigh. She watched as Clarke’s demeanor changed from joking to dead serious. Lexa thought she would see how far she could go before Clarke swatted her hand away. So she slid her hand up ever so slowly. When Clarke didn’t stop her, Lexa looked over at the blonde. Lexa had her eyes off the road for longer than she would have liked, so she pulled off on the shoulder. Without stopping her hand, she let it reach it’s destination. 

Clarke let a small moan slip and closed her eyes, Lexa stopped when she felt how wet Clarke already was for her. Lexa’s eyes followed her hand and then met Clarke’s, which were a darker shade than normal. She looked hungry for more, and so was Lexa. 

Before Lexa’s brain could register what to do, Clarke had drug to the backseat. Their lips crashed like a wave on a rock. It was harder than the first one, but it held just as much meaning. Lexa’s hands were on Clarke’s chest in no time; to her surprise, Clarke had no bra on. Lexa took advantage of this and started needing Clarke’s right nipple with her left hand. 

Lexa moved her attention to Clarke’s neck, nibbling on her pulse point. Clarke tangled her left hand in Lexa’s hair, keeping her right where she was. 

“Fuck,” it came out as more than a moan than a swear. Clarke could tell that she was soaked through her underwear, she was about to torture Lexa for making her ruin herself before homecoming. She changed her position so she was on top of Lexa with her center resting on Lexa’s left leg. 

 

***

 

Feeling Clarke so wet and so ready had Lexa ready to go over the edge. To keep herself from moaning, she bit down on Clarke’s neck. Not to hurt her, but to leave a nice, territorial mark on the blonde’s neck.

“Okay, okay. I can’t keep going like this, if I do I will end up taking you right here right now. And I would like our first time to be in the comfort of a bed,” Lexa had to take a few deep breaths throughout her explanation. 

Both girls jumped when they heard a loud knock on the window and a loud thump on the trunk.

“Get your ass off my trunk! This is a sixty thousand dollar car, not your mom’s station wagon!” Lexa yelled at Raven.

“What? I can’t hear you! Let me get closer!” The Latina climbed up the trunk of Lexa’s BMW and put her face on the back window. 

“Get your oily face off my car!” Lexa opened the back door and practically fell out in an attempt to get the beast off her car. 

“You two havin car sex already? Man, I guess I wasn’t doing my job to the fullest,” Raven slid off the trunk of Lexa’s car. 

“No, we were not having car sex. And what do you mean your job?” Clarke had gotten out of the car to join the fiasco.

“Deflection,” Anya answered.

“Deflection?” Clarke and Lexa answered simultaneously and just smiled at each other.

“Yep, definitely did not do my job well enough. You two are already having car sex  _ and  _ you’ve begun to mold into one person. Disgusting,” Raven acted like she was gagging.

“Wait? So is that why you were always there to interrupt us? Lurking around the corner just waiting for one of us to make a move so you could intercept it and ruin everything,” Lexa was starting to put the puzzle together now.

“Yep,” Raven popped the ‘p’ for emphasis, “but I did it for you guys.”

“How is that helping anything?” Clarke questioned.

“She wanted to make it where you two would have a nice, romantic, kiss that was filled with longing. She wanted the both of you to have a special moment when the time was right. If you think about it, she probably helped you out a lot. I’m sure the kiss was out of this world by the way y’all were going at it in there,” Anya answered.

“Uhm, yeah. That was totally the plan,” Raven put her hands on her hips and nodded, “who am I trying to fool? I deflected because it was hilarious watching you two look at each other like you were going to rip the other person’s clothes off and then  _ BOOM _ ! There I am, right in the middle of it all. I deserve a gold medal for that, it was truly exhausting.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Lexa rolled her eyes and started for the driver’s side door.

“But it worked didn’t it, I mean what An said about the  _ making the first kiss romantic _ and shit,” Raven put air quotes around what Anya said. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. You don’t need to get that head any bigger than it already is,” Clarke added.

Raven looked down at her crotch and looked back up, “I didn’t know I had a head in this relationship. Ya know, other than the rainbow colored artificial one in Anya’s bathroom.”

“We’re leaving now!” Lexa said it just as she shut the door. The rest of the drive to the dance was silent. They were both processing what Raven and Anya just said, and if Lexa was being honest, it made sense. Her and Clarke’s first kiss was full of passion, romance, and longing. All of which made the outcome mindblowing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is going to pick up at the homecoming dance.


	9. All Through the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homecoming doesn't last as long as the teens had expected. certain teachers find their feelings for one another with the help from a few students. four members of the "kru" stay the night with an unexpected person, but end up having one of the best nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, this chapter is really short...if you like them around this length then let me know and i can try to make my chapters shorter, or if you like them longer like they have been then let me know and i can extend them more too

“I’m gonna take a break! My feet are killing me!” Lexa yelled over the DJ.

“I think I’m gonna join you!” Clarke yelled back. The dance had started about an hour and half ago, so it was halfway finished. Sadly, that meant her and Lexa, along with the rest of the softball team, had to stay after and help clean up the atrium. Thanks to Coach Kane, the team would be staying out later than anticipated. 

“You girls having fun?” Miss Niylah stepped in front of the teens.

“Yeah, our feet are killing us though,” Lexa answered.

“And it’s getting a little claustrophobic in there,” Clarke added.

“I understand,” Niylah stood awkwardly between Clarke and Lexa and their destination, “I need your help.” Clarke’s art teacher grabbed their wrists and pulled them down the hall to her room. 

“Is everything okay?” Clarke asked. Her and Niylah had a really good teacher, student relationship. Clarke did her work, always above and beyond the standards, and Niylah graded Clarke’s work first; Niylah was always there if Clarke had a question about art and even her personal life. 

“There’s no easy way to say this and I honestly don’t know why I’m asking you two this,” Niylah paused and thought about how she needed to ask this. She thought it better to just come out and ask it bluntly, “I want to ask Luna to go on a date with me…” Niylah waited for the girls to laugh at her, role their eyes, and walk away from her...but they didn’t.

“Well, are you two really good friends? Or are you just going out on a limb, hoping she feels the same?” Lexa questioned.

“We get drinks at least four times a week, and once a week we cook a meal for each other. But she’s always at my house or I’m always at her house and we just sit on the couch and watch Netflix and talk all night. Most of the time we end up falling asleep on each other and we have to borrow the other’s clothes.”

“Sounds like you two have a great friendship. What makes you think she wants more?” Clarke asked.

“Well,” Niylah went to the door and peeked out of the small window, “she may or may not have kissed me last night before I left her house.”

“Well it sounds like she is encouraging you to ask her out by kissing you,” Clarke shrugged like it was the most obvious thing.

“I mean, yeah I guess. But I have no idea how I’m supposed to go about that.”

 

***

 

“Hoco is lit this year!” Raven yelled to Anya.

“Damn straight it is! My senior homecoming was not about to be shit!”

“Sorry hun, but there is nothing straight in our relationship,” Raven joked.

“Touche!” Anya grabbed her girlfriend and leaned in.

“Hey! No PDA!”

“Why don’t you shove it where the sun don’t shine Principal Tight Tits!” Raven shouted.

“That’s it…”

“I’ll take care of them, Principal Titus,” Miss Rivers jumped between Tight Tits and the young couple.

“You better,” Tight Tits pointed his finger at the girls, “I’m watching you two.”

“It’s hard not to watch us,” Raven retorted.

“Shut up, Reyes!” 

“Alright, let’s go you two. My room, now,” Luna walked them to her room and unlocked the door. As soon as it shut she doubled over and started cackling, “Tight Tits,” she paused to laugh again. “That was genius!” The former cop, current criminal justice teacher, held up her hand and high fived the two girls.

“This is why you’re my favs Miss Rivers,” Raven smiled at her previous criminal justice teacher.

“Good to know, and don’t ever call me “miss” again. I like to be called coach...you know that, which is why you did it,” Luna rolled her eyes and then stood in the middle of the room kinda awkwardly. 

“Got somethin you wanna share?” Anya asked her and Raven’s basketball coach.

“Uh, yes.”

“You don’t sound too sure about that,” Raven jumped on Coach Rivers’ desk.

“Get your ass of my desk, Reyes,” Raven did as she was told for once. “I need your advice.”

“Care to elaborate?” Anya asked.

“I like Niylah,” Luna confessed.

“Is this a confessional? If it is, I need some dinero in exchange,” Raven held out her hand expectantly.

Anya slapped her arm away and rolled her eyes, “You need our advice on how to ask her out.”

“Yes! Exactly, thank you.” Luna walked between the two teens to the door.

“Uhm, Coach?” 

“Yeah.”

“We haven’t given you any advice yet…” Anya told her.

“Oh, right. Sorry, this woman has done ungodly things to me,” Luna immediately looked at Raven, “Not like that Reyes. Get your head out of the gutter.”

“How did you know what I was thinking? Unless your head was in the gutter too, while I’m sure you want it to be in other places,” Raven winked. 

This was not happening, Luna was not getting sex advice from her basketball players. Well, she has no one else to ask. It’s not like she knows Clarke and Lexa well enough to ask them for advice. This is as good as you get Rivers. “Can you help me or not?”

“Yes, we would love to help,” Anya took Raven’s hand and squeezed to keep her girlfriend from saying anything stupid. 

 

***

 

Lexa and Clarke were still in Niylah’s room trying to help her come up with ideas. They didn’t really mind, the music was starting to get to them. All that was being played was hard trap music and that’s not what they listened to. Yeah yeah, that’s what was normally played at dances because it was easy music to grind to or whatever, but still. 

“I don’t know about this. Maybe I should just invite her over for dinner and make it like really romantic. I could use candles to light up the room, put some rose petals on the floor and couch, and have some really soft music playing. Oh and she likes when I make her salmon, rice, and steamed green beans. She is in love with that black dress. Yeah, that’s what I’m going to do,” Niylah forgot that Clarke and Lexa were still in the room.

“Sounds like you have everything figured out,” Lexa said. 

“Yeah, just do all of that and you’ll be all good,” Clarke added, “and if you need any candles, this one has you covered. She has an obsession with candles.”

“I do not!” Lexa tried to defend herself.

“Yes, yes you do.”

Niylah paced her room for a minute, “Would it be weird to ask you two to help me set my living room up? You can say no, I know it’s probably weird to go to your teacher’s house and help her set up a date with a co-teacher.”

“I don’t mind,” Lexa looked at Clarke and shrugged.

“Yeah me neither. Let’s go,” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and walked towards the door.

“Wait? Like now?” Niylah asked.

“Yeah, we’ll just follow you to your house.”

“But I was thinking like tomorrow or sometime later this week.”

“No, now. Because if you wait then you’re going to overthink everything and back out. So let’s go, Miss Niylah.”

“I love when you go all commander mode,” Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips.

“PDA!” Principal Tight Tits pointed his dagger at the two teens, “Miss Niylah, you should be the one telling these two not to show public displays of affection! They are right in front of you!”

“I’m sor…”

“Don’t apologize to this jack off,” Niylah was cut off by Luna. 

“Excuse me?”

“Look, you go around yelling at these teenagers and telling them that they need to get lives and all this other shit. But I don’t see you going anywhere with your life. And if you fire me then so be it, but I will not sit here and let you talk to someone I…” Luna paused and looked at Niylah, “care about, like a dog! And I sure as hell won’t let you yell at every student that walks these halls like they’re a bunch of naive, ignorant, shit heads!” Luna was seething, you could almost see the fire in her eyes and smoke seeping from her ears. 

Titus on the other hand, looked like he had been kicked by a horse.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.” Everyone followed Coach Rivers out of Niylah’s room and left Tight Tits to think about what he’s done, or not done, with his life.

“Wowza, what was all that about coach?” Raven winked at her basketball coach.

“I was just tired of Titus thinking that he’s invincible because he’s the principal and all. And you guys deserve better than the way he is treating you,” Luna could only hope that that excuse was sufficient.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s what it was,” Raven said sarcastically.

Clarke discretely pulled Niylah back just a little, “So what about tonight?”

“Uhm…” Niylah looked at the rest of the group, “how bout we order pizza and head back to my place?”

“I’m down,” Luna was the first one to answer, a little eagerly if she was being honest.

“Yeah sure,” there was a series of nods throughout the small group.

“Alright, you guys can just follow me there if you want,” Luna offered, “I mean, Niylah can send me the address and y’all can follow me…”

“Oh c’mon, they all know you’ve got the hots for me,” Niylah threw over her shoulder as she walked passed Luna,  getting a  sudden boost of confidence.

“I have no such feelings!” 

“Mhm, sure you don’t.”

“Did you tell her?” Luna looked at Raven and Anya.

“No, but you just did,” Anya answered with a sly smile.

“Yes you did,” Niylah turned around and planted a kiss on Luna. Luna tried not to moan into the kiss, but that took too much energy. Much of which she had none of, Niylah made her weak in the knees. 

“PDA!” Raven yelled as loud as she could. The two teachers broke apart and the rest of the group laughed. “We don’t have to worry about you two sneaking off and having sex while we’re there do we?”

“No,” Niylah laughed and grabbed Luna’s hand. They started towards the door again.

“I wouldn’t stay too late though. Ya know, just in case,” Luna winked. “And if you want to swim, Niylah has a big ass pool, so if you want to run home and get your bathing suits or whatever then I can wait here for y’all.”

 

Niylah had a huge, brick house; at least 3,500 square feet. It had seven bedrooms, six and half bathrooms, a huge, open kitchen, a dining room with a stellar view of the forest, and an infinity pool, with a diving board and slide, in the back yard. To say the house was giant would be an understatement. 

The time passed really quick. Lexa never thought, in a million years, that she would be playing cards against humanity with her teachers. Luna and Niylah were always really cool during class but they were party animals outside of school. Not that it was a bad thing, but damn, they knew how to have fun. 

The first half of the night was spent playing hide and go seek, while waiting for the pizza to get there. Funny how no one was ever found. Raven was supposed to be the seeker first. Well, she found Anya in one of the bathrooms and stayed there. 

When the doorbell rang, everyone came out from their hiding spots. Again, funny how everyone appeared in pairs; very specific pairs, Raven/Anya, Lexa/Clarke, and Luna/Niylah. All of the pairs seemed a little disheveled, they had to straighten their clothes and fix their hair a little.

“Thank you,” Niylah paid the delivery boy and set the pizza on the dining room table. 

“Well that was fun,” Lexa broke the awkward silence. It took a second but everyone started laughing and dug into the pizza. 

 

“Anyone wanna hit the pool?” Niylah was already headed upstairs to change into her bathing suit, with a certain basketball coach in toll. 

“Shit yeah!” Anya hit Raven’s arm as soon as she finished. “What babe? They don’t care.”

“Yeah, we’ve heard and said way worse than that,” Luna said as they reached the top step.

“Cannon ball bitches!” Raven was the first to jump in the pool. “Holy shit eater! It’s cold as fuck in here!” Raven spat through chattering teeth. 

“If you would have waited two seconds, Reyes, Niylah could have turned the heaters on.”

“How the hell was I supposed to know she had heaters in the damn pool?”

“Heaters are on,” Niylah announced, “it should only take a few seconds for the pool to heat up.”

“Ahhh, that feels good.”

“Did you piss in the pool?” Lexa asked.

“What? No. Although, your pool on the other hand…”

“Don’t. I honestly don’t want to know what the two of you have done in my pool,” Lexa picked a chair and draped her towel over the back. She slowly took her t-shirt and shorts off and put them with her towel.

“Hey, Clarkie. Try not to drool babe,” Raven laughed from the pool. Clarke didn’t realize it but her jaw was almost on the ground. 

“Only I can call her babe,” Lexa told Raven. 

“That’s fine, I’ve got my own babe,” Raven looked over at Anya who was stripping into her suit. 

“Yeah yeah,” Anya dove into the pool and came up right beside her girlfriend.

“Why don’t you losers get in already,” Raven yelled to the remaining women.

Lexa headed over to the diving board, to show off for Clarke of course. She made sure to ground herself every step she took so her muscles would bulge. Every breath she took she made sure to tighten her abs.

“Damn, my sister is hot as fuck,” Anya said. 

“Yes she is,” Clarke was in complete awe. She couldn’t wait to expose all of the brunette.

Lexa took a bow and looked at the crowd, then she turned around and did a dolphin dive in the pool. When she surfaced, Lexa wiped the water off her face and looked at Clarke.

“That’s all the encouragement I need,” Clarke took her shirt off and layed it over the same chair as Lexa. Clarke bent down to take her shorts off and Lexa’s expression was just the same, if not worse, than Clarke’s. 

“Holy damn. Fuck me,” she thought she said it under her breath, apparently not. Everyone was looking at her. “What? She’s hot.” The rest of the women slipped into the warm pool. They played basketball and marco polo, when they weren’t all over each other of course. Everyone stayed in the pool as long as the hot water heater lasted, which was about forty five minutes.

“My nipples are harder than Mount Everest,” Niylah wrapped her towel around her and headed upstairs to change.

“I’ll warm ‘em up,” Luna winked.

 

After the gang got dressed, they scattered around the living room to watch a movie. Obviously it took an act of congress for everyone to agree on a movie. They all one thing in common, their favorite TV show was about a post apocalyptic world that was thought to be inhabitable. Until one day, one hundred prisoners, plus an escapee, were sent to earth to see if it was habitable.

The group ended up watching their favorite worst episode. It was their favorite because two very strong female leads finally had their intimate moment. It was the worst episode because not five minutes after their moment, the stoic leader is killed by a stray bullet. 

“What the fuck. I never will get over that episode. Like how could they kill her off so quickly? She’s a warlord that gets killed by a stray bullet from a man that was supposed to protect her?” Luna always hated to watch this episode.

“It’s like television has something against love,” Clarke added. 

“More like the homophobic producer wants to shit in all of our cheerios,” Raven said. 

“Holy shit guys,” Luna looked at her phone, “it’s passed midnight.”

“There’s no way I’m letting you drive home this late. Especially since the weather is changing and the deer will be out,” Niylah was an avid hunter, so she knew what she was talking about. 

“My mom won’t care,” Clarke looked at Lexa and Anya, “you should call Aden and tell him that you won’t be home tonight.”

“Yeah I just texted him and told him,” Lexa set her phone back down on the couch. 

“Well, I’m beat. I think I’m gonna hit the hay,” Luna got up and started towards the stairs.

“Yeah me too,” Niylah followed Luna like a lost puppy, “there are four guest bedrooms downstairs and two upstairs. I just ask one thing, please don’t have sex in my house. I’m your teacher and I really don’t want to hear your sex sounds,” Niylah was looking right at Clarke.

“Why are you looking at me? I just got my first kiss today. If anything, you need to separate those two,” Clarke pointed at Raven and Anya.

“She’s probably right, but I’m just gonna find her when everyone goes to sleep,” Raven shrugged and followed Anya down the hall to one of the guest bedrooms. “Night losers.”

“Night,” the house got really quiet really quick, the dance must have drained everybody. 

“Cuddle me,” Clarke told Lexa as they climbed in bed. The catcher did as she was told and wrapped her arms around her soon to be girlfriend. 

“Goodnight  _ Klork. _ ”

“Goodnight commander hearteyes.”

“We really need new nicknames.”

“Agreed.”

 

***

 

Lexa woke up with blonde hairs tickling her nose.  _ Did we have sex? Surely not, we just had our first kiss. There’s no way, I mean I wouldn’t object, but it’s too soon to do anything like that. Wait, no. Last night was homecoming. Ohhh yeah! We stayed the night with Niylah and Clarke and I slept together. Not like that but yeah, it makes sense now. _

Lexa tried not to move her arm, she was unsuccessful. It was cramping too bad for her to leave it there. Luckily Clarke was already awake, blue eyes replaced blonde locks. Lexa went in for a kiss to only meet air. She opened her eyes and saw Clarke climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

“It’s too early in this relationship to kiss with morning breath,” Clarke turned the water on and grabbed her toothbrush.

“So if we brush our teeth I can have my lips on yours?” Lexa asked as she rolled off the bed. 

“Maybe,” Clarke teased. After Clarke finished brushing her teeth she turned to Lexa and pushed her out of the bathroom, “Also too early for me to pee in front of you. I would rather you see my lower half in a better state.”

Lexa just rolled her eyes and kept brushing her teeth. Once Clarke opened the door she rinsed her mouth out and dried her face. “Now can I taste those lips?” Lexa backed Clarke up until the back of her knees were on the edge of the bed. Clarke sat on the bed and pulled Lexa on top of her. Lexa leaned down until her lips were inches from Clarke’s. “God I’ve missed these,” Lexa closed the distance. 

“PDA!” was followed by loud banging on the wall done by none other than Raven Reyes, Master Deflector Extraordinaire and her sidekick girlfriend.  

“No PDA in my house!” Niylah yelled from the kitchen.

“Oh yeah? What about upstairs last night?” Lexa yelled back.

“I’ve had a...squirrel in my attic.”

“You must be infested with squirrels, you should probably call an exterminator. They could be doing some major damage judging by how loud they were,” the four teens could hear whispering in the kitchen and started laughing. It’s a good thing they are all close with these teachers.

“Damn coach, this smells amazing,” Anya was the first in the kitchen. 

Raven was next and she tried to grab a piece bacon, “Hot! Hoooot! Jeezus Pete! Agua, Agua!”

“There you go again being all eager. Didn’t you learn your lesson from last night in the pool?” Luna said, handing Raven a glass of water. Everyone else waited patiently, in the dining room, for Niylah and Luna to finish cooking breakfast. It was worth the wait. Niylah cooked: scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, pork bacon, and sausage links. 

“Really Niylah? I didn’t think you liked sausage…” 

“Good one,” Raven held her hand out to Clarke for a high five.

“I knew you two had been hanging around each other too much,” Lexa rolled her eyes and started fixing her plate. 

Luna brought her food out: pancakes, cinnamon rolls, homemade yogurt, blueberries, strawberries, mangos, and shredded coconut. “Bon appetit,” Luna said it as she took a bow. 

Breakfast was lively, which was to be expected from a room full of lesbians. Raven Reyes in particular, she never failed to add life to the party.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, lemme know how i did with this chapter...and yes i know i need to incorporate O and Linc and the rest of the kru more and i am working on that with this next chapter


	10. First Date

Why does school have to be an all day thing? Why can’t it be online or something, like college? Things were finally going good in Clarke’s life, but she still had to go to hell every week day, well it wasn’t hell because all of her classes were easy but that’s beside the point. She and Lexa had their first official date tonight and Clarke just knew that the universe was purposefully slowing time down so she would have to wait longer. 

She felt like she had been in first block for three hours, when in reality it was only thirty minutes. The only plus side to this, was Lexa. Clarke and Lexa shared first block, lunch, and then third block together. But of course Lexa had insisted that they leave directly after school to get their destination, which was still unknown to Clarke. So Clarke had to look halfway decent at school, which also meant she had to wake up earlier. All was good though, Lexa had brought her a tall caramel frappuccino from starbucks to make it all better. 

Lexa was wearing a loose fitting, maroon, short sleeve, American Eagle t-shirt and a black rhinestone choker necklace, that fell nicely between her cleavage. Her jeans were the destroyed mid-rise skinny jeans from Charlotte Russe; the only reason Clarke recognize them, was because she was wearing the same exact jeans. Lexa went with white high top converse, and so did Clarke...they really needed to stop matching all the time. Or maybe they should be that annoyingly cute couple that matches all the time.

The only thing that Clarke was wearing differently from Lexa, was her navy blue, purple, and white ombre shirt and tan, long strand choker that rested in the same area as Lexa’s, Clarke didn’t think Lexa would mind an excuse to stare at her chest. 

“Ms. Griffin, I need your homework from last night,” Clarke was so focused on Lexa that she didn’t even notice Jaha standing by her and Lexa’s table. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Clarke said, handing him her homework.

“Try to stay in tune with my class. If this becomes a problem, I can always move you.”

“I didn’t know there was a problem,” Clarke shrugged. Jaha rolled his eyes and walked on to the next table.

“Are you trying to get us moved?” Lexa asked, after Jaha left.

“What? No, I like staring at you.”

“Then try to kiss ass next time.”

“The only ass I wanna be kissin is yours,” as soon as Clarke said it, she regretted it. “Can we pretend I didn’t just say that.”

“Why? Do you not want to kiss my ass?” Lexa asked slyly.

“If you keep wearing jeans like that, then hell yeah.”

 

***

 

God, Lexa could not wait to get Clarke out of those clothes. She looked hot today, not to mention they practically matched. And that little slip up about wanting to kiss Lexa’s ass, hot damn. She was soaked through her jeans.

On the way to second block, Lexa pulled Clarke into the spring sports girls locker room. Lexa was captain, therefore she practically had a key to every athletic area on campus. Once they were in, she pulled out two slips of paper and signed, “Please excuse Ms. Griffin, she was helping me move equipment. Thanks, Kane,” Lexa handed it to Clarke.

“What’s this for?”

“When you’re late for class,” the brunette replied, finishing her own slip.

“Now why would I be late to class?” Clarke grinned and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck.

Lexa walked Clarke backwards until she was against the lockers, “Oh, you know. The usual, your girlfriend has wanted to pin you up against a wall since she saw you walk into Jaha’s.”

Clarke leaned forward just enough to leave a little distance between her and Lexa, “Then do it already,” she whispered.

That was all Lexa needed. She had her lips on Clarke’s instantly, desperately needing to feel the blonde. Lexa grabbed the back of Clarke’s neck and drew her impossibly closer. Clarke had her hands up Lexa’s shirt, so Lexa returned the favor. 

Lexa took a quick glance over to the door to make sure it was locked and slipped Clarke’s shirt over her head. She wasn’t planning on going any further, she just really needed to see Clarke’s exposed chest. She let out a small moan as she grabbed Clarke and kissed her again. Clarke had on the sexiest peach colored, lace bra on, and she couldn’t wait to get it out of the way.

Clarke was soon tugging at the hem of Lexa’s shirt and she finally slipped it off. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s ass and picked her up against the wall. Clarke’s fingers were running through Lexa’s hair and down to her neck. She felt Clarke’s tongue on her bottom lip and opened her mouth to grant access. The blonde seemed satisfied because she moaned into Lexa’s mouth. 

Lexa pulled back to take in the beauty of the girl in front of her. The blonde had curves in  _ all _ the right places, and her chest was still exposed. Lexa didn’t want to take it too far, but she was dying to get her lips on the blonde’s skin. 

She looked up at Clarke who nodded her head. Lexa took that as an okay to dive right in. She pulled back the lacey material and took Clarke’s right nipple in her mouth. Wow, if Lexa thought she was in heaven earlier, she must be having an out of body experience now. 

Lexa circled Clarke’s nipple with her tongue and needed the other one between her thumb and forefinger. Lexa switched sides after a few moments and Clarke groaned...loud. To keep any other sounds from escaping Clarke, Lexa left her short stops chest and made her way back up to Clarke’s lips. 

She wasn’t sure how long they had been in the locker room, but Lexa knew they needed to get to class. She, reluctantly, pulled back and let out a deep breath.

“Holy shit. That was…”

“Fucking hot,” Clarke finished, “we need to do that more often.”

“I couldn’t agree more. But we really do need to get to class,” Lexa pouted. 

“Ugh, I guess we do. How am I supposed to focus after that?”

“I don’t know, but you should tell me when you find out.”

 

***

 

Before leaving the locker room, Clarke held onto Lexa’s waist and pulled her backwards. Lexa just smiled and stayed facing forward. Clarke took the opportunity to leave a wet trail down the side of Lexa’s neck, to her shoulder. Clarke needed to get Lexa back for making her soak through her jeans, so she did the only thing she could think of. 

“Holy fuck, Clarke,” lexa whined, as Clarke slipped her hand in Lexa’s waistband. She didn’t stop there, she kept her hand moving until she reached the top of Lexa’s clit. Clarke gave it one good flick with her finger and then her hand was out. 

“What?” Clarke asked wickedly, as she licked the tip of her finger.

“Damn you Clarke Griffin, damn you. I don’t know how you expect me to get anything done now,” Lexa rolled her eyes and reached for the doorknob. Before she could turn it, Clarke turned her. 

“Just one more,” Clarke pleaded and left her face lingering inches from Lexa’s. The brunette didn’t have to think about it too long, her lips were back on Clarke’s before she knew it. 

“We really need to go to class,” Lexa turned around and went to leave.

“Lex? You forgetting something,” Clarke held up Lexa’s backpack and keys.

“Oh! Rights. You distract me too much,” Lexa grabbed her things from Clarke and planted one more kiss on Clarke before leaving and heading to second block. 

“So Clarkie...why are you late?” Raven knew exactly why Clarke was late, she just wanted to push her buttons. 

“I was helping Kane move boobs, buckets. I was helping him move some buckets,” way to go  _ Clarkie _ , now she’ll never let you live this down.

“Some boob buckets huh. Well, those boob buckets must have gotten a little feisty.”

“What?”

“Your right earring is hung to your necklace,” Raven retrieved the earring and showed it to Clarke.

“Yeah, uhm…” Clarke had no idea how to answer that.

“It’s okay Clarke. We’ve all done it in the locker room. Move buckets I mean,” Raven winked.

 

***

 

Clarke and Lexa couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other. After their little fiasco, who could? There wasn’t a single soul at lunch that bought their story. Lexa tried to sell that she was late to second block because she was helping Coach Kane organize some plays. Clarke was trying to sell that she had been helping Kane move  _ boob  _ buckets, at the same time Lexa was helping him organize plays.

“You know, as much as you two are in sync, you would think you could convince your friends that you didn’t just do the dirty in the locker room,” Raven was sharper than a damn diamond. 

“For the record, we did not do the dirty in the locker room. I only got to second base,” Lexa snickered when Clarke slapped her arm.

“Don’t listen to her, listen to me,” Clarke paused and looked at Lexa, “I definitely got to third.”

The table gave a round of high fives to Clarke as Lexa just looked down at her tray. She was highly disappointed that she didn’t get as far as Clarke did. That would soon change. Clarke was like pudding when she was around Lexa; the brunette was going to use that against her shortstop. 

Lexa’s fourth block was ironically spent helping Coach Kane organize a few plays for their game the next day. She had a few good ideas, but they were all jumbled up. Lexa couldn’t focus to save her life, there was a certain blonde that kept flooding her mind. 

“Lexa?” Kane waved his hand in front of Lexa’s face, “Care to focus?”

“Yeah, sorry coach. I’m just a little distracted,” Lexa admitted sheepishly.

“I know how you feel.”

“What do you mean coach? Do you have the hots for someone?”

“I’m not discussing this with you Ms. Woods,” Kane said with his attention on the books.

“I think I know who it is,” Lexa ws just messing with him, although she did think she knew who it was. 

“Lexa, focus. We have a big game tomorrow, might I remind you who just quit teaching here to go coach the Azgeda Vikings. Might I remind you of who is on the Azgeda Vikings team?”

“Nia Nation and Ontari Black,” Lexa let the names seep through grit teeth. 

Once Kane had reminded her what exactly they had to lose, Lexa’s focus was sharper than ever. They needed more hands on deck, she knew two people that would be perfect for the job. 

“Hey Coach, Lexa texted and said you needed us,” Octavia and Raven came into Kane’s office.

“Yeah, we need help,” the group took the rest of fourth block to formulate some different plays that were going to leave the Vikings stuck in water. 

 

“So what exactly did Costia do to you?” Clarke was over at Lexa’s helping her clean out her closet, before their date, when she saw a picture of Lexa and Costia. Clarke gave it to Lexa and she grunted and threw it away.

“Right after the accident, I caught her sleeping around with Ontari Black. She tried to tell me that it was because I wasn’t giving her enough attention. I guess she thought that would help me change my mind about the break up, like it would make everything better.” 

“What an ass-wipe,” Clarke took the picture out of the garbage can and ripped it in half. The next few minutes were fairly silent, until Clarke remembered something, “Aren’t we playing Ontari tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we are.”

“The last time I played her, she tried to closeline our catcher when she was running home. The umpires claimed he didn’t see it, probably because they were scared of her, but it ended up costing us our catcher,” Clarke normally didn’t hold grudges, but she sure had one with this mega bitch. 

“Well Kane, Rav, O, and I came up with some plays to help us out,” Lexa went to her backpack and pulled out a small binder. She handed it to Clarke for her to look over. 

“Why wasn’t I invited to the party?” Clarke pouted.

“Because if you were there, I would have gotten zero work done. Like zip, zilch, nada,” Lexa took a step towards Clarke, “man, I was doing great until I looked into those ocean blues,” Lexa kissed Clarke.

“Who needs a clean closet anyway? We’re both out,” Clarke drew Lexa closer and moaned into the kiss. 

The two teens got a little...distracted. That is, until they heard Aden come running through the house and up the stairs, “Buzz kill,” Clarke said as she crawled off Lexa.

“Coach Kane! He’s...your mom! It...hit! He…” Aden couldn’t spit out what he was trying to say.

“Hey, slow down. What happened?” Lexa grabbed her little brother’s shoulders.

“Coach Kane and Abby got t-boned at a stop light!” Aden froze, Lexa froze, Clarke froze, time froze. Everything was still, until Clarke practically jumped out of the door and over the rail to the ground. “Clarke! Wait!” Lexa tried to run after her, but Clarke was fast. Before Lexa even hit the bottom step, she heard Clarke’s Audi zip out of the driveway and down the street. “What hospital are they at?”

“The one Abby works at,” Lexa took off and Aden followed his sister. 

“Drive your car so you can go home when you want,” Lexa commanded and Aden didn’t argue.

Aden had the same car as Lexa, but instead of his being a 2015, he got a 2013 BMW M3. Both cars took off at the same time, with Lexa in front, going about 75mph down a 45mph road. The two got to the hospital right as Clarke was getting out of her car, she looked at Lexa and ran inside. Lexa’s heart was aching from that look, it was so full of sadness, false hope, and despair. 

By the time Lexa and Aden found Abby’s room, Clarke was arguing with a nurse about her mother’s status. Clarke had, what looked like, Abby and Kane’s charts in her hands. Lexa hurried over to them before the nurse got a faceful of Clarke’s fist. 

“Hey, how are they?”

“She won’t tell me,” Clarke sassed.

“I can’t, I don’t have the proper information or authorization from the doctor to tell you anything,” the nurse looked terrified of saying the wrong thing.

“When can we see them?” Lexa was trying to diffuse the situation.

“As soon as they get out of surgery.”

“Thank you,” Lexa practically drug Clarke away from the nurse, who took the charts from Clarke’s hands. 

They sat in silence for an hour, until the entire emergency room was full of noise. “Hey Clarkie, we came bearing gifts,” Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Echo and Anya piled in the waiting room. Raven had a huge stuffed bear, Octavia had a box of chocolate, Lincoln had two bouquets of flowers, Bell had a blanket that read, “Momma Griff,” in big bold letters, Echo was holding cards that each of them had signed, and Anya had a bag of tacos. 

“We were going to give this to your mom for Mother’s Day, but we figured now was a good time,” Bell said, nodding his head towards the blanket. 

“You guys…” Clarke stood up and hugged her kru. 

“How are they?” Anya asked, passing out some tacos. Clarke and Lexa didn’t realize how hungry they were until they smelled the food. 

“The nurse was being a…”

“She doesn’t know, and she won’t until Kane and Abby get out of surgery,” Lexa cut Clarke off, before she could insult the nurse any farther.

“How long have they been in surgery,” Raven said, putting her teddy bear down and grabbing a taco. 

“A little over two hours,” Clarke felt better, knowing her friends were there with her. Lincoln, being his own giant teddy bear, sat by Clarke and draped an arm around her when Lexa went to go find a nurse. 

“You know they’re going to be okay, right? Your mom and Kane are both very strong people, nothing can knock them down. Hell, Kane watched his best friend die on a rooftop overseas. And your mom, well she can kick death and fear in the ass and send it running for  _ pauna _ ,” Lincoln almost shivered at the mention of  _ pauna. _ Clarke remembered Lexa mentioning something about a giant gorilla that escaped from the zoo and terrorizing her tribe.

“As a kid, Lexa would run out in search of  _ pauna  _ so she could prove a point to the elders. She thought that by killing the beast, feared by all, she could prove her worth as a warrior…”

“Warrior?” Clarke had no recollection of Lexa being a warrior.

“I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but Lexa was the best. She trained everyday with the adult scouts, Lexa was determined to become one of them. She was, and still is, a badass. Costia never believed that she could be capable of much. That’s why she snaps off at Lexa, I think anyway, that she is trying to make Lexa come unglued and do something. But Lexa has more control over her emotions,” Lincoln had an admiring look in his eyes when he saw Lexa round the corner. “She’s truly extraordinary.”

“I feel my ears burning,” Lexa smiled, reclaiming her seat beside her blonde. 

“I was just telling Clarke how badass my cousin is,” Lincoln winked.

“Tis true, I am the badassiest of them all,” Lexa said with a shrug. 

About an hour after her kru showed up, Clarke finally saw the same nurse from earlier walking towards the group. “Who is the family?” the nurse asked, searching the crowd. They all stood up and took a step forward.

“I was looking for immediate family,” the nurse said a little sheepishly. 

“She’s a mom to all of us,” Octavia said matter-of-factly. 

The nurse looked surprised, “Well, okay then. Follow me.”

Abby was still asleep from the anesthetics; Kane was sitting up in his bed signing some consent forms. When he saw the door slide open and the group walk in, he tried to get out of bed. “No, lay back down,” Lexa commanded. 

“No, I have to get up. It’s my fault you all are here. I need to get up.”

“No, Kane, you aren’t the reason we’re here,” Clarke said, “Now lay back down.” 

“I should have seen him. I should have been paying more attention. I should have looked longer. I…” 

“Should stop talking,” Echo walked around to the other side of Kane’s bed, “You need to lay down and stop talking. The nurse said you had a laceration on your liver and a fractured collar bone, not to mention your shattered arm. The more you move the worse you’re going to feel,” Coach Kane reluctantly lied back down. 

“So what happened?” Clarke asked, brushing a hair off of her mother’s face.

“We were going to dinner at The Dropship. When the light turned green, I hit the gas. That’s when I saw him out of the corner of my eye, he had a terrified look on his face and I froze. I didn’t know what to do...I...I just,” Kane looked over at Abby, “I should have protected her.”

“Hey, look at me,” Clarke commanded, teary eyed, “this is not your fault.”

Everyone turned around when they heard a tap on the door, “I was told the family was in here, I wasn’t expecting so many people though.”

“Wells,” Clarke sounded relieved to hear his friend’s voice. Ever since Clarke could remember, Wells Jaha had snuck her off to the “secret pods” to fight aliens, when she was waiting for her mom to get off work. Now he was who performed her mom’s surgery.

“Hey Clarke, has she woken up?”

“No, her stats are normal though. Blood pressure is good, heart rate is good, she’s fine,” Clarke looked down at her mom, “she just needs to wake up.”

“She should wake up any minute. Her surgery went well, all she has is a mild concussion and two bruised ribs. Which is really odd, the forensic report showed that she should at least have five  _ broken _ ribs; maybe even a broken arm. Something came between her and the door,” Wells gave Kane a knowing look. “Let me know when she wakes up.” With that, the younger Jaha left the room. 

Kane found the sheets very interesting all of a sudden, “Coach?” Clarke had noticed Wells’ look. Kane found the sheet even more interesting, along with the hem of his gown.  

“That’s what happened to your arm,” it was Aden’s turn to speak up, “you threw your arm around Abby’s stomach to protect her from the collision.”

Clarke stood there, speechless.  _ He potentially just saved my mom’s life.  _ The next thing she knew she was hugging her coach, a little too tightly. 

“Collar bone,” Kane informed her. 

“Right, sorry,” Clarke laughed. 

Abby woke up, not long after Wells left. The room was full of laughs, most from Raven’s awful jokes. 

“Hey hey, okay I got one,” Raven said in between laughs, “Where does the dog go when his tail is off?” She waited for someone to answer, but no one did. “The retail store.”

“That may be the dumbest joke I have ever heard,” Echo said through a series of laughs. 

“Yet you still laughed,” Bell chuckled.

In spite of the current situation, the day was going pretty well. Clarke had everything she needed in this hospital room. Her mom was okay, Kane was okay, and she had her kru. Life was starting to fit into place. 

“I’m sorry we missed our date,” Lexa kissed Clarke’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Clarke leaned into Lexa’s touch, “looks like you’re just going to have to stick around a little longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know, as always, if there is anything i can do to make this story better!!


	11. The Arkers

After their blowout, 11-1, win against the Azgeda Vikings, the Polis Grounders were on the radar for all other teams in their district. Their next game was in less than an hour against the Arkadia Arckers. Both teams were tied for first in the district, with a record of 15-0 each. Needless to say, the girls needed to bring their “A game” if they wanted to keep their record. 

Lexa started doubling practices to get her team ready for the match up. The Arkers had an all-state pitcher, Harper McIntyre, who could throw just as fast, if not faster, than Echo. Their third basemen, Zoe Monroe, was quicker than anyone in the district and had a cannon for an arm. Those two really made the team shine, although, all of the other players were above average also. 

It was Clarke’s idea to have the team start warm-ups thirty minutes sooner than usual. This was her old team, so she knew how they worked. They would normally show up early to scope out the pitchers and learn her body movement. The Arkers did this to give them a strategical advantage, it helped them predict what pitch the pitcher would throw. 

Luckily, Echo doesn’t take long to warm up, she was finished before the Arkers even step foot on the field. Hitting was no big deal, other than the fact that the team hit off of tee’s and no front toss was allowed. The Arkers like to separate strong hitters from weaker ones. 

“Hey, are you in there?” Lexa used the same line from the first day she met Clarke.

“Who me?” Clarke answered, with a smile. 

“What’s on your mind, ai hodness?” 

“Ai hodness? What’s that mean?” Clarke made a mental note to ask Lincoln what that meant later. 

“I asked first.”

“Yeah, but I asked second. Therefore I answer second,” Clarke nudged Lexa’s arm.

“PDA!” Raven came out of nowhere and yelled in the two teens’ ears.

“Ah, shit. What the fuck was that for?” Clarke said rubbing her right ear.

“I enjoy blowing things up, including ear drums,” Raven shrugged.

“So what are you really doing here Reyes?” Lexa asked.

“Helping you losers win this game, duh.” Raven said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Ah, yes. Our strategic advisor has arrived,” Octavia skipped up behind her best friend and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Get those lips off of me!” Raven said backing away, “I don’t know where they’ve been.”

“I could say the same about you, my lil Latina.”

“Hey Clarke!” 

“Hey Harper! Hey Monroe!” Clarke exchanged hugs with her former teammates. Unlike the Azgeda Vikings, the Arkadia Arkers were a very friendly team with few that dislike them.

“How are you guys?”

“Pretty great, the team kind of fell apart when you left Griff. Hope you’re finding everything okay on the ground,” Harper joked. 

“Ah, I’m sure you guys are fine, just look at your record,” Clarke offered.

“Yeah 15-0 came with a price,” Monroe pulled her pants up to show a brace on her knee.

“What the hell happened?” 

“Ontari Black happened,” everyone groaned.

“Yeah, we’ve all got problems with her,” Clarke answered for her friends. “This is Lexa, Octavia, and Raven by the way,” Clarke pointed to her friends. 

“Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Harper and this is Zoe, but everyone calls her Monroe.” Harper and Monroe extended their hands to each of the other teens. 

“So what position do you play?” Monroe asked the girls.

“I catch,” Lexa answered.

“Second,” O said.

“I don’t play, I just help these bitches win with my mind.”

“And how do you do that,” Harper laughed.

“I scope out the weaknesses in the team and tell my trusty steeds what to do.”

“We are not your ‘trusty steeds’ Raven Reyes. I will have you know, I am my own independant person. Your input only aids in our efforts,” O snapped back.

“Yeah? Is that why you always run up to me and jump in my arms saying I’m a genius?”

“No, someone has to make you feel special.”

“Oh, yeah that is totally what it is.”

“You know what…”

“Ignore those two, when they get going, they don’t stop,” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“We used to do the same thing, babe.” Lexa looked like she was going to murder Harper with those words. Clarke was her babe, not Harper’s. 

“Well it was nice meeting you, but we really do need to finish warming up,” and with that, Lexa brushed her hand just below Clarke’s belt. Which in turn made Clarke shiver.

“Nice! She’s hot,” Monroe mouthed to Clarke, with a thumbs up.

“So what was that about?” Clarke asked, rubbing shoulders with Lexa.

“What was what?” Lexa was playing dumb.

“Oh hush, you know exactly what I’m talking about,” Lexa just gave Clarke an emotionless look, her “Commander face” as she called it. “Oh come on! Just say it.”

“I don't know what you’re talking about.”

“You were jealous that Harper called me babe,” Clarke was enjoying this too much.

“No, no. You’ve got it wrong. I was in no way jealous.”

“Mhm, okay,” Clarke smirked and walked in front of Lexa, swaying her hips a little more than normal.

 

The game was intense. It was the top of the sixth inning and the game was 0-1, Arkers. Monroe had ripped one over the fence in the second inning. Anytime other time the Arkers or Grounders got runners in scoring position, the other team would make a miraculous play and ruin it. Even with competitiveness in the air, it was still a fair, laid back game. 

Both teams had respect for each other and all of the players got along well. Unlike the Azgeda Vikings, the Arkers didn’t like to play dirty. Anytime a player swiped the leg or arm of another player, apologies were exchanged. Even when Harper threw a screwball and hit Octavia in the ribs. Once O recovered, Harper ran  over to first to make sure Octavia was okay. 

“Your old team seems really nice,” Lexa said.

“Yeah, almost as nice as that bruise Harper put on O’s ribs,” Raven retorted.

“Ah, it’s okay,” O raised her shirt up to look at it. “Kiss it make it better?” she looked at Raven, expectedly.

“Why of course my dear,” Raven kissed O’s new bruise with a smile.

“You two sure you’re best friends and not more?” Clarke suggested.

“Us? Ha!” Both girls busted out laughing, Raven was doubled over the bench and fell over onto the ground.

“You should have been here freshman year Griff,” Octavia managed to say between laughs. 

Clarke looked at Lexa confused, “They ‘dated’ or whatever back freshman year. It was a disaster.”

“Turns out I like dick more than I thought,” O added.

“Yeah, she couldn’t make me climax to save her life. I felt really bad, but now we laugh about it all the time,” Raven slapped her best friend on the back.

“Ladies! That was three, get your...selves out there,” Kane ordered. Since he had gotten in that accident with Abby, he had been a little softer with his words, choosing them more...carefully. 

This inning, top of the sixth, was not looking too good for the Grounders. Arkers had two base runners on, one on first and the other on third, with only one out. Echo was leaving the ball a little too fat for the hitters. 

“Time blue,” Lexa popped up out of her squat and ran up to the mound, where a nervous Echo stood. 

“Sorry, I know I’m leaving them hanging too long. I’m just nervous.”

“Nervous about what?”

“TonDC’s coach is here to watch me. She’s been trying to scout me for a while, this is the first time she’s seen me pitch and I suck.” Echo put her head in her hands.

Lexa casually looked out in the crowd and saw head coach Shay watching the circle, intently. “Hey, look at me. She’s just another fan, okay? There is nothing she can do from out there.”

“Yeah, she can judge me for how bad I am playing now.”

“Well, she’s obviously here for a reason right? So why don’t we show her…”

“Ladies,” the umpire came up behind Lexa, “let’s get this game going again.”

“Yes sir.”

Lexa turned around and trotted back behind the plate. She squatted back in her natural position and then stood up again. “Ste yuj!” Lexa yelled it loud enough for everyone to hear.

In return she got, “Sha Heda” in unison. Lexa looked Echo dead in the eye to make sure she was good for this next play and got a small nod as conformation. 

The batter got situated in the box and waited patiently for the next pitch. Lexa looked the girl up and down, gauging her arm length to determine how close she needed to get to the batter. The girl had long arms, which worked out perfectly, and a long torso. Lexa set up so far inside that Echo could barely see her left knee. 

Echo nodded when Lexa gave her the number combination 2, 5, 2 with a tap to her chest plate. Clarke started cheating in towards the pitcher’s mound and O took two steps closer to home. Lexa offered one last reassuring look to Echo before placing her glove right behind the batter.

Anyone in the crowd would think that Lexa was crazy for calling this pitch, they may even think she was trying to have Echo intentionally hit the batter. Lexa was thinking just the opposite.

Echo took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She put her hand in her glove and launched off the mound with all her strength. Lexa slid over, right behind the hitter, caught the ball, and gunned it to Clarke. Clarke checked the runner on first, who turned back towards the bag, and threw the ball back home to Lexa.

Lexa dropped to her knees to block the plate, caught the ball, and tagged the runner out. 

“Back, back, back!” Lexa could hear the Arker’s coach yelling at the runner on first to go back. She whipped her head around to Echo, who had run back to cover second base. 

“Two, two!” Echo was in a lunge position, halfway blocking the bag, but not enough to get interference called on her. Lexa spun on her knees and threw the ball from the ground. Echo caught it and got the runner in a run down. She pumped the ball once so the runner would turn her head and threw the ball to Octavia. The runner stopped and turned around to run back towards second, which is where she met Echo. The pitcher sidestepped, as O threw the ball back to her and swipe tagged the runner out.

“That’s my girl!” Echo heard Bellamy yell from the stands. 

As usual, the Polis Grounders executed a perfect play to get multiple outs and retire the inning. Echo glanced over at Lexa who gave her a smile and nod. She also stole a glance over to the stands where the TonDC coach was sitting. The coach was writing something down, nodding slowly with a smile on her face.

“Relax, my mom just gave me a thumbs up,” Clarke came up behind Echo.

“What’d she give you a thumbs up about?”

“She’s sitting behind the coach. I assume it was about you,” Clarke shrugged and jogged to the dugout. 

“Griff! Get out there, you’re up.”

“You got this,” Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek and put her helmet on.

“So do you,” Clarke smiled back.

“Here we go Griffin! All you two eight, all you babe!” The team threw around a few encouraging chants to their shortstop.

_ C’mon Griff, you got this. Make your dad proud. _

Harper nodded and pushed back off the rubber. “Ball,” the umpire called.

“Let’s go Harp, bring it in,” Monroe and Harper had the kind of relationship that everyone around them would think they hated each other, but in reality they were great friends. 

Clarke didn’t get a signal from Kane, so she stepped back into the box. She could see Harper take a deep breath, after she got the call. Clarke knew she was about to throw a screwball, she took a half step back. This small step could help her get her hips around faster, which would make her bat go around faster too. 

_ You got this baby. Just keep your head in and don’t forget to drive your hands to the ball. This is your favorite pitch, rip me a good one.  _ Clarke could hear her dad’s voice in her head. He always knew what he could say to motivate her. 

_ POP!  _

_ Holy shit, whoever hit that just jacked it over 250 feet. Damn. _

“Run, Clarke!” Clarke looked over at Lexa who was jumping up and down with her fists in the air. 

_ Why would I run?  _ Clarke looked down at the bat in her hands,  _ Oh shit! I hit that ball! Hell yeah! That one was for you dad.  _

Clarke jogged around the bases, getting a “Nice hit Griff” or “Good job Clarke” from her old team. When she rounded third, Monroe gave her a small bow as Clarke passed. 

Now, all Clarke could see were her favorite, forest green eyes. They were full of happiness, excitement, pride, everything Clarke could ever ask for. 

“Thatta girl Griff!” Everyone screamed and hit her helmet as she jumped on home plate.

“That’s my girl,” Lexa looked deep into Clarke’s eyes, “That’s his girl.” The brunette touched the numbers 051716, on Clarke’s helmet. “You wear that date with sadness, but also pride. You are very admiral for that,” Lexa kissed Clarke’s hand. 

“Let your girlfriend go hit,” Raven grabbed Clarke’s wrist and drug her into the dugout. She took her helmet off and cleaned the dirt off of the numbers. 

“You know, he’s out there somewhere smiling and yelling, ‘That right there is my baby! Number 28, right there! That’s my girl!’” Abby ran her hand over the date. 

“I know. I just miss seeing him behind the fence,” Clarke’s heart was heavy.

“Do you remember that time he practically climbed the fence when that umpire called a ball at your eyes a strike?” Abby laughed, “He always hated that umpire.”

“I think the feeling was quite mutual,” the younger Griffin laid her head on her mom’s shoulder. 

Clarke jumped when she heard Raven yell, “Run, bitch! Run!”

Lexa was in a run down, between home and third. “What happened?”

“She hit a line drive shot to the fence in right field. She thought she could make it home but the right fielder has a better arm than she thought. Monroe’s gonna get her if she isn’t careful!” Raven was biting her nails.

Lexa was sprinting back and forth between third and home, she was wearing down and it was obvious. “C’mon Lex!” Clarke yelled.

Lexa turned back to Zoe, who had just caught the ball.  _ Shit! Shit! Shit! There’s no way out of this one...unless. _

“What the fuck? Is that even legal?” Octavia, along with the rest of the team and probably the crowd, had a look of awe and confusion. Lexa had just dove between the legs of the catcher, jumped up, and dove again to touch home. 

“Oh my god? How the hell did you do that?” Clarke ran up to Lexa.

“I honestly have no idea,” Lexa looked just as shocked as the rest of the team. 

“I always knew you could dive head first between a girl’s legs like nobodies business. But hot damn Woods, that was impressive,” Raven held her hand up for a high five, but was left hanging. “What?”

Lexa and Clarke cleared their throat at the same time. Raven turned around to see the older Griffin with her arms crossed, eyebrows up.    
“Oh come on momma Griff! You gotta admit it was a good one.”

“Okay yeah it really was,” Abby rolled her eyes and gave Raven a high five. “If any girl is going to be diving in head first, in  _ my _ daughter, I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

“Mom!” Clarke and Lexa flushed a deep red.

“What? It’s the truth,” Abby shrugged.

“Go back to, to...to doctoring or something!” Clarke stammered.

“Uh, honey. There’s nothing to doctor.”

“What do you mean?”

“The game is over. It’s the bottom of the seventh and you hit a homerun and Lexa hit an inside the park homerun. Which made the game 2-1, therefore you win…”

“Oh shit! We won!” Clarke got a glare from her mom, “I said shoot, I mean shoot, shit...no! Shoot.”

“Whatever, just get out there and shake their hands.”

After everyone shook hands and exchanged a few words, Lexa invited everyone over to her house for a celebration. A celebration which consisted of non-alcoholic drinks, adults, and food. 

“I’m gonna order from City of Light, what does everyone want on their pizza?”

“Black olives!” 

“Green peppers!”

“Pineapple!”

“Ew gross, no pineapple. What kind of creature eats pineapple pizza?” O sounded disgusted.

“This creature. This beautiful, magnificent creature,” Raven answered. 

“Gross no! Go buy your own damn pizza if you want to ruin it like that.”

“Why don’t you order yourself a new tongue.”

“Why? Because your pussy ruined it?”

“That’s so not right. My baby is a queen,” Raven patted her crotch.

“Yeah, the queen of death and disgust.”

“So just a vegetable pizza?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah that works,” was the unanimous answer. 

“I am amazing in bed! You just don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Can you two not talk about your sex lives in front of us?” Aden had his arm around a blushing Charlotte.

“This is valuable information lil Woods. You can’t learn from anyone better.”

“Yes he can,” O smirked. “All he has to do is ask Lincoln and those two will be set.”

“Oh god,” Aden’s head was in his hands.

“Can we change the subject?” Charlotte suggested.

“Yeah, let’s talk about how loud O and Linc are. Ya know, since O wants us to take tips from her,” it was Octavia and Lincoln’s turn to blush.

“Can we not talk about my little sister’s sex life? Especially when her softball coach and AT (athletic trainer) are in the same room,” Bellamy had started squirming beside Echo. 

As the next topic of discussion was argued, Lexa ordered six pizzas. Two were peperoni, two were cheese, and two were vegetable. A very rude employee said the pizza would be there in thirty minutes. 

Until then, the team just lounged around and listened to Raven and Octavia make fun of each other. 

“Oh yeah? Well you kiss like a fish Reyes.”

“Mhm, how about that boob of yours huh?”

“You fucking popped it trying to sabotage Clexa you bitch!”

“Should we stop them? I mean, they look like they’re about to kill each other,” Abby asked Kane.

“You should hear them during practice. Reyes will try to tell Octavia how to hit or correct her form on with fielding,” Kane answered.

“Sounds like a beautiful relationship,” Abby laughed. 

“More like destructive.”

The doorbell rang, “Yo Lexa, go fish out some of your dinero. Mama’s starvin!” 

“You just ate my entire kitchen, Reyes!” 

“Yeah well Mama’s always hungry.”

“Damn right you are,” Anya winked.

Lexa went and grabbed some money to pay for the pizza. But there was no money in her wallet.  _ What the hell? I just went to the bank yesterday?  _ And then it clicked,  _ Reyes… _

Lexa walked up to Raven when the doorbell rang for a second time. “Coming!”

“No you’re not,” Clarke whispered. 

The brunette tried not to blush, but it failed. “You mind giving me my money Reyes?”

Raven didn’t even try to argue, she knew she was guilty. “Fine,” the Latina said, rolling her eyes. 

“Thank you,” Lexa clicked the “k” like she would in her native language. 

“Six pizzas?” The pizza delivery guy said. 

“Yeah. How much?”

“Fifty four.”

“Here you go, you can keep the change.”

“Only a six dollar tip for having to wait an hour for you to come out here?”

“I could just take my money back. You don’t have to be a dick about it…”  _ John Murphy,  _ “Mr. Murphy.”

“You selfish rich pricks think that you’re entitled to something don’t you?”

“Is everything okay, babe?” Clarke came around the corner and wrapped her arm around Lexa’s waist. 

“Oh great, you’re lesbian too.”

“Excuse me?” Clarke was pissed. 

“Clarke,” Lexa tensed under his words.

“Oh isn’t that cute,” Murphy turned to leave. 

“Nuh-uh,” the older Griffin shot out of the front door like a bullet leaving the chamber. “You get your pathetic little ass back here.”

“Get away you crazy bitch,” Murphy started jogging to his car. 

“Nope,” Abby grabbed the collar of the kid’s shirt and jerked his ass to the ground. “You talk to my daughters like that again, and I swear to whoever is listening, I’ll be coming gun hold.”

“Okay, fine! Jesus!” Murphy scrambled away to his car.

Abby walked back to the house with a smirk on her face.  _ That was badass Mama Griff, badass. Shows some jackass to talk to my girls like that.  _

“So is your new thing to just jack everyone up that pisses you off?” Clarke laughed, thoroughly impressed with her mom’s tenacity. 

“Yep,” she walked back in the door like nothing happened.

“Remind me not to piss you off,” Kane added. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what i can change to make things better


	12. Real First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, not much, but a little...although I don't think any of you will be disappointed about the length @meg

Today is the day, like the real day. Clarke and Lexa were finally going to have their real first date. No intrusions, no mom and coach getting in an accident, no Raven Clexa blocking. Nothing. And Clarke be damned, she was going to get Lexa bare ass naked. Even if nothing happened, she was going to see all of her catcher. 

“I can practically see you undressing me with your eyes,” Lexa teased.

“You’re damn hot. I can’t keep my eyes off of you,” Clarke practically growled. 

“Well, maybe after we eat,” Lexa’s face was inches away from Clarke’s, “we can go back to my house and have dessert.”

“Fuck,” Clarke pulled Lexa in the rest of the way, closing the distance between the two. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s hips, pulling her impossibly closer. When Clarke moaned into Lexa, the brunette lost all self control. 

Lexa pushed Clarke up against the hood of her car, sitting Clarke down without breaking the kiss. Clarke’s hands moved from Lexa’s neck to her jawline. If it was possible, Lexa’s jawline turned her on even more. She couldn’t wait to feel that jawline between her legs, among other parts of Lexa. 

Lexa’s hands worked their way up Clarke’s short dress. Stopping when she there was no material keeping Lexa from her destination. Blue eyes met green, “They would only impede,” Clarke answered, drawing Lexa’s tongue back into her mouth. 

That only encouraged Lexa to keep going. Her right hand was completely soaked with Clarke’s wetness. Lexa laid Clarke down on her car and ground her hips down, driving her hand down hard into Clarke’s center. 

“Okay wait, wait, wait, wait. If we keep going on like this, there is no way I am going to be able to hold back. I will fuck you on the top of my car, but I would prefer our first time to be romantic,” Clarke’s chest was beating at an unhealthy rate. 

Lexa was still hanging over Clarke, who had sat up on her elbows. “I hate to say it, but I agree. Maybe later on down the road we can have sex on the car,” Lexa winked. 

“I want nothing more.”

Lexa leaned down and whispered, “I want you,” and backed off of Clarke. She offered a hand to the blonde, who seemed to have lost her voice. “Clarke?” Lexa had a devious smile on her face. 

“I need to clean up,” was all Clarke could manage to get out. 

“I saw a towel in your back seat. Wanna help me find it?”

“No, no. I can find it just fine by myself.”

“What’s the matter Clarke? Don't want to get in the back seat with me again?”

“Oh I do, just not right now. I would like to eat sometime soon, and get to the other part of our date,” Clarke grabbed the towel and wiped down the inside of her legs. 

“Other part of our date?”

“Yeah, I wanted to take you somewhere.”

“You can take me right here,” Lexa had picked up a few things from hanging with Raven all these years. 

“You already took me on the hood of my car. I’m going to have to wash that now, you know. Just like I’m having to wipe down my legs.”

“I have a few ideas of what else can go between those legs,” Lexa hinted. 

“Oh hush,” Clarke threw the towel at Lexa, not realizing what she had just done. Lexa looked even hungrier than before, not hungry for the food she was going to order, but for something so much better. 

“Clarke, you realize what I just caught right?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Maybe you should think twice about throwing a towel, covered in your...yeah, at me. Especially when I am as horny as I am right now. Then again, I can use this too,” Lexa watched as Clarke’s eyes followed the towel that was now between Lexa’s legs. “What? I had the same idea as you. And my dress is incredibly too short to have any stray wetness dripping down my leg.”

“Shit,” Clarke growled. 

“Want your towel back?” Lexa looked like she was about to toss the towel back to Clarke.

“Nope, I am going to walk inside now.”

“You’re just going to leave me?” Lexa feigned. 

“You’re a big girl, you can find your way inside without me,” Clarke started walking towards the door of Allie’s, a popular high end restaurant in downtown Polis. 

Lexa stayed back for a second, watching every inch of her blonde sway with each step.  _ This girl is going to be the death of you Lex.  _

  
  


“Oh my god, this food is amazing,” Clarke said, finishing her last bite of pasta with lamb ragù. 

“Have you never been here before?” Lexa asked.

As if on cue, “Hey Clarke. I haven’t seen you in awhile,” a chef came up to the table.

“Monty!” Clarke stood up and offered the boy a hug. “How are you?”

“I’m great. You just missed my mom. She headed out to deal with some asshole that is suing us.”

“Why the hell is he suing you?”

“He claims he saw a rat run across the floor in the kitchen. Which is total BS because this place is literally the cleanest place in Polis.”

“That’s so stupid. Does he have some kind of vendetta against you or your mom?”

“No. Well yes, but not directly with us. His mom was Allie, the founder of this place. But when she died, we bought the place and he says we have turned it to shit.”

“That’s also bull shit. Before you guys bought the place, it was like some kind of cult ran it. All of the employees looked brainwashed and they were very unfriendly.”

“Yeah, this place was a total dump before us,” Monty glanced over at Lexa for a split second.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even introduce you two,” Clarke looked embarrassed.

“Oh it’s okay, we know each other. I used to come here all the time with my parents,” Lexa admitted.

“Yeah, the Woods’ are the reason we were able to buy this place. They helped my mom pay for it,” Monty had grateful written all over his eyes. 

“Monty,” Lexa warned.

“No, you helped us buy this place Lexa. We are forever thankful for that.” Lexa’s head dropped to her napkin. “I’m gonna head back to the kitchen, so the place doesn’t burn down. It was nice seeing you guys again,” Monty headed back to the kitchen. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Clarke asked Lexa, she acted a little weird when Monty mentioned buying Allie’s.

“Yeah, I just...I just don’t like to flaunt my money around. Yes, we did help the Green’s buy this place, but I want everyone to think they were able to do it on their own.”

“There’s nothing wrong with admitting you helped them out a little,” Clarke reached across the table and grabbed Lexa’s hand.

“I know. Okay, no more depressing stuff, this is going to be the best night you have ever had Clarke freaking Abigail Griffin,” Lexa smiled.

“As it will be yours.”

The rest of dinner flew by. After Clarke and Lexa finished their meal they ordered dessert. Clarke ordered the classic tiramisu with caramel drizzled on top and Lexa ordered the mango-basil vacherin. 

Monty walked out with both of their desserts in hand. He offered a discrete wink to Lexa and set her plate down in front of her, leaning Clarke’s plate a little so Lexa could see it. When her smile brightened, Monty knew he had done a perfect job. 

He rounded the table and set Clarke’s dessert in front of her. As soon as Clarke saw the dish, her eyes lit up. But when Monty spun the plate around so Clarke could see the other side, her mouth literally hung open. 

“Clarke, you might want to close your mouth before you catch a fly in there,” Monty patted Clarke on the back and headed back to the kitchen.

“This is legit the most romantic thing I have ever experienced, like ever,” Clarke forced her eyes to stray away from the message expertly displayed on her plate, to meet her favorite emerald green eyes. “Yes, yes of course I will be your girlfriend, Lexa.”

Lexa let out a sigh of relief, “Thank god, you were starting to worry me.”

Clarke couldn’t help but take a picture of the adorable way Lexa had asked her to be her girlfriend. The caramel Clarke asked for was drizzled over the top of her tiramisu. It was also used to scroll “Will you be my girlfriend” on the side of the plate.  _ Damn Griff, you got lucky with this one. _

“So, it wasn’t too much?” Lexa asked, worry in her eyes.

“Oh definitely not, it was perfect. Thank you Lexa.” Clarke picked the brunette’s hand up and kissed her knuckles.

“For what?” 

“For always being here for me. Even on the first day when I ran into you, like a moron. You were there for me.”

“It’s my pleasure, ai hodness.”

“I’m still gonna ask Lincoln, Anya, or Aden what that means,” Clarke laughed. 

“Go ahead, ai hodness. It’s nothing bad,” Lexa smiled. 

Monty headed back over to the table, “Here’s your check…” Monty handed Lexa the check. 

“Woah, Monty. We didn’t order anything that would amount to $4,000.”

“Oh, right. Here’s  _ your  _ check.” Monty handed Lexa a piece of paper, one that was a little less like the bill she was used to. 

As soon as she saw it she almost started laughing. “Yes, Clarke, I will be your girlfriend.”

“How ironic is it that we asked each other out at the same restaurant in resauranty ways,” Clarke chuckled.

“I don’t know, but it’s pretty great if you ask me.”

“You guys don’t have to worry about an actual check, it’s on the house.” With that, their Asian friend went back to his kitchen.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“Yes, I would love to see what else you have planned for me tonight.” Lexa stood up and took Clarke’s hand as she stood up. 

The sexual tension during the car ride to their next destination, which was still unknown to Lexa, could have been cut with a knife. Lexa had her hand on her girlfriend’s thigh, just below the place she wanted most. 

Lexa felt like they were getting close when Clarke pulled her car off the main road and onto a gravel road leading to what looked like nothing. Almost a repeat of Valentine’s Day. The brunette was actually hoping they would stargaze a little tonight. There wasn’t a cloud in sight, the stars were brighter than ever. 

What Lexa loved most, was the way Clarke looked under the full moon. The bright ball of light, glowing through the window was hitting Clarke just right. Her blond hair was glistening in the darkness. Lexa didn’t even notice Clarke park the car, she was too mesmerized by the beauty in front of her. 

“What is it?” Blue eyes met green.

“You’re just so beautiful,” Lexa admitted.

Clarke could feel the tinge of pink rising on her cheeks. She stole a quick kiss from her girlfriend. “Want to get the blankets out of the back?” 

“Why yes of course, anything for my girlfriend,” the title was still wearing on the two, and it would for a while to come. 

Lexa grabbed the blankets out of Clarke’s trunk, watching as Clarke walked through the woods. Lexa would follow the blonde through thick and thin, but she really could have used a warning. Both her and Lexa were wearing dresses that ended mid thigh. 

“Clarke? Are you planning on me meeting your cult now? Is that where you’re taking me?”

“No,” Clarke laughed at the reference from Valentine’s Day, “just follow me. We’re almost there.”

Lexa stopped, almost dropped the blankets, and just stared as Clarke walked out into a clearing. It looked like the environment around them was glowing. And Clarke looked more stunning than ever. 

“I found this place a few years ago with my mom. We call it the glowing forest, even though we really don't know what it’s called.” 

Lexa couldn't make a comprehensible sentence, she walked over to Clarke and dropped the blankets at their feet. She cupped the blonde’s cheeks and kissed her. Not rushed, not angry, not desperate. It was slow and passionate, every bit of feeling was placed into that kiss. 

Lexa pulled her girlfriend closer to her, letting her tongue caress Clarke’s top lip. The blonde granted access and deepened the kiss. Lexa let out a small whimper, she wanted every inch of Clarke. Lexa pulled back, slowly. She looked into her favorite ocean blues, her hands resting on Clarke’s hips, their foreheads resting on each other. 

“Why don’t we get comfortable,” Clarke kissed into Lexa’s ear. 

They flattened the blankets out onto the warm ground. Before they could even sit down, their lips were back on each other. This time it was a little less controlled, Clarke wanted Lexa more than anything and vice versa. 

Lexa lowered Clarke on her back, leaving hot kisses down her neck. Lexa’s skilled hands were behind Clarke in no time, unzipping her dress, Clarke doing the same to Lexa. One last reassuring look from the brunette and both dresses were on the ground beside them. The only thing separating the two teens from each other were bras. 

There was too little contact between the two. Lexa crashed her lips onto Clarke’s, making the blonde moan into the kiss. She reached behind her girlfriend and unhook Lexa’s red, lace bra. Her breath hitched as she saw every inch of her brunette. Clarke took the moment to run her hands down Lexa’s stomach, over her breasts, and down to her warm center. 

Lexa took no time to reattach her lips to the blonde’s. She ground her hips down on top of Clarke’s hand, relieving some much needed pressure between her thighs. Lexa moved from Clarke’s lips to the sweet spot behind her ear, to her neck, and down to the only material separating their bodies. 

Luckily, Clarke’s bra latched in the front. Lexa bit down on the clip, it snapped open and fell to the side.  _ My god, you have surely died and gone to heaven, Lexa.  _ She attacked Clarke’s breast, one in her mouth and the other in her hand. Lexa gently bit and licked until Clarke was begging for her tongue to go somewhere else. 

Lexa stole one last kiss from her girlfriend before she trailed wet, hot kisses down her stomach. She kissed the inside of Clarke’s thighs, leaving marks as she went. Lexa felt a hand in her hair, she made eye contact with her girlfriend. She slid her middle finger inside Clarke and latched onto her clit, making the blonde arch her back. 

“Oh,  _ fuck. _ ”

Lexa slid her finger in and out with every lick. She gave Clarke enough time adjust before she added another finger. Lexa started sucking, hard and desperate to taste more of Clarke. She curled her fingers up three quick times, leaving Clarke a writhing mess. 

Lexa gave one last lick to Clarke’s clit. Leaving her fingers inside, she crawled up her girlfriend like a hungry panther. She let Clarke taste herself in a deep kiss. 

“Come for me baby,” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear, attaching her lips to her neck. Clarke came undone, Lexa could feel her walls closing in on her fingers. She gave one last curl, biting Clarke’s neck, she felt her hand become soaked. 

Lexa road Clarke through her orgasm, slowly sliding her fingers in and out, until the blonde calmed down. She removed her fingers, dragging them up Clarke’s stomach. Lexa looked Clarke dead in the eyes, and licked her fingers clean. 

Clarke’s eyes turned an even darker shade of blue. She switched positions on Lexa, who was now on her back. Clarke still needed to recover from her earth shattering orgasm, so she attatched her lips to Lexa’s. Keeping the kiss slow, she slipped her tongue inside Lexa’s mouth. 

Clarke was practically lying on top of Lexa, she wanted to be so close, to never let go. Clarke broke the kiss, looking deep into Lexa’s eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Clarke latched back onto Lexa. The kiss becoming more steamy, a little less controlled. 

Clarke moved to Lexa’s jawline, which she was secretly in love with. Leaving little purple marks wherever her mouth went. She moved to Lexa’s pulse point, her heart was beating about as fast as Clarke’s. Although she was feeling a pulse somewhere else, again. 

Clarke worked her way down Lexa’s body, stopping at her breasts. She sucked one nipple while kneading the other with her fingers. Clarke switched spots, until she felt Lexa’s wetness on her stomach. She left a path of hot kisses down Lexa’s body, she left a few marks on her abs. 

When she finally reached her destination, Lexa was already close to tipping over the edge. Clarke locked her lips onto Lexa’s bundle of nerves. Which caused her hand to entangle with Clarke’s blonde locks. She sucked and did figure eights with her tongue on Lexa’s clit. 

“More,” she heard Lexa beg.

Clarke didn’t hesitate, she added two fingers inside Lexa’s warm center. Lexa was so on edge, it only took one curl to bring her into a shaking mess. Lexa arched her back and drove her hips into Clarke’s mouth.

The brunette was moaning uncontrollably, Clarke sent her to oblivion and back. Clarke revelled in the taste of her girlfriend. Cleaning every bit of Lexa with her tongue, covering every inch of skin, leaving nothing but a moaning mess under her. 

“Come here,” Lexa pulled at Clarke’s hair.

Clarke crawled up Lexa’s body, stopping at her abs of course. Lexa had the best body Clarke had ever seen, she was tan, fit, and just downright gorgeous.

“So how was I?” Clarke asked, stealing a kiss. 

“Un-fucking-believable. Just like everything else you do, you can sure work your way around a girl.”

“I could say the same thing about you, babe,” Clarke curled up beside Lexa and drew the spare blanket over their bodies. 

“Do you have anymore surprises for me?” Lexa laughed. 

“I could think of a few.”

“Wanna share with the class Ms. Griffin?”

“Only if you help me,” Clarke had a devious grin as she made her way back down Lexa’s body.

  
  


“Wake up!” Clarke and Lexa jumped at the sound of Raven yelling and beating on the door. 

“Oh shit. Put some clothes on will ya. Jeez, I would prefer to not see my sister and her girlfriend naked,” Anya covered her eyes and took a few steps back.

“Oh hush, you know I have a great body,” Lexa answered, her voice full of sleep.

“Indeed you do,” Raven added.

“Hey, that’s my body.” Clarke cuddled up against Lexa’s side. 

“How did you even get in there like that?” Raven was pointing to their sleeping arrangement.

Sometime during the night, Clarke and Lexa layed down Clarke’s back seats so they could lay down in her car. Their feet were in the trunk and their heads were resting on the back of the seat. 

“Uhm, I honestly don’t know. But I was pretty comfortable all night,” Clarke winked. 

“Why are you two even here?” Lexa asked.

“Our sex senses were tingling. We just knew we would find you two fucking in a tree after this treacherous drive,” Raven answered. 

“Sex senses? So you just knew that we were having sex? That’s why you’re here?”

“Actually, I got worried...Jesus Christ, will you two put some damn clothes on!” Anya smacked the window a few times. 

“Turn away then,” Lexa spit back.

“What if i don’t want to.”

“Raven just turn around,” Anya grabbed her girlfriend by the ear.

“Ouch! Fine okay! Under one condition. You take me to where you two did the dirty.”

“Did the what?” Clarke heard an all too familiar voice ask from behind Raven.

“You called my mom!”

“No, when you didn’t come home las...oh,” Abby hid her eyes. 

“Mom!” 

“Uhm, nice tattoos Lexa.”

“Uh, thank you Abby,” Lexa’s mood had just died, along with the last bit of her dignity. 

“Can I look now?” Anya peeked through her fingers. 

“You’re looking anyway.”

“Good point. Well anyway little sister, I tracked your phone when you didn’t answer any of my calls. And I believe you still have a deal with my girlfriend.”

“What deal is that?”

“You have to take us to the special place.”

“It’s not special unless you go at night,” Clarke added.

“Amen to that,” Lexa winked. 

“Then take us back tonight,” Raven shrugged. “Just try not to rip each other’s clothes off.”

“I think they’ll manage. Especially since I’ll be there.”

“Really mom? You want to see where Lexa and I had sex?”

“Wait, Clarke, I think you have a piece of grass in your hair,” Raven reached around Clarke. “Yeah, no. I think you have the whole damn forest back there.”

“Ouch! Get your hand out of my hair,” Clarke growled. 

“That wasn’t me! That was the family of wombats I just rescued.”

“There aren’t even wombats around here,” Lexa corrected. 

“Then they were a family of koalas. The two are often confused.”

Clarke turned to walk back towards her car. “Clarke, uhm. You do have a piece of grass in your hair,” Lexa picked it out. 

“Wait! That looked like a snake! Drop it Lexa, drop it!” Raven slapped the piece of grass out of Lexa’s hand.

“What the hell Rav?”

Clarke turned around and gave Raven her “Wanheda glare.” 

“Oh shit! It’s a lion! Run everyone! Save yourselves!” Raven took off and hid behind the older Griffin, who was doubled over. 

“Oh shut up mom. Or would you like me to tell everyone the ungodly sounds that come out of your bedroom when Kane is over?” Abby straightened up really quick.

“Raven you should really knock it off. It’s not that funny anymore.” And with that, Abby Griffin was back in her car and down the road. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know how you liked it!!


	13. Way Back When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory from the Woods', Pines, Griffins, Blakes, and Reyes. The group recalls their most memorable Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I normally don't do a summary, but since it's Christmas, I figured I would post a Christmas special. There are three different stories, a memory from each of our main characters...Hope you enjoy!

_ Christmas mornings were always the best in the Woods household. Everyone was awake by 7:00am and gathered around the tree by 7:15am. Even Indra and Gustus were at Amelia and Alexander’s house by 7:15am. Of course with Aden still being young enough to believe in Santa, everyone had to play it off as if a fat man flew all the way around the world in twenty four hours, delivered his presents through a chimminey that was bricked up at the top to keep birds out. _

_ “Lexa! Get out of Santa’s cookies!” Aden yelled. _

_ “He’s gone back to the North Pole anyway. He was too full from all of the other houses to eat  _ all  _ of the cookies you left him. I don’t think he’ll mind if I take one or two,” Lexa defended. _

_ “Yeah me too. You make some mean cookies, son.” Alexander kissed Aden’s head and took a cookie.  _

_ “Fine, I guess you guys can have them.” _

_ “Thanks bro!” Lexa ran back to the living room with the plate of cookies Aden had made the night before. The room was bustling with activity, Indra and Gustus were playing pin the tail on the donkey. Amelia and Anya were trying to get the stockings away from the, now, burning fire. And Aden and Lexa were arguing over who was going to get the snowman shaped cookie. Despite the energy in the room, the house was full of cheer for this holiday season.  _

_ “Alex, Lexa and Aden look like they’re about to have their own conclave.” Indra was sitting on the couch watching as brother and sister went at it for the last snowman cookie. _

_ “Why don’t you two just split it in half?” Alexander suggested. The two complied and each got a half of a snowman. _

_ “When are we going to open presents?” Aden whined. _

_ “Yeah, mom. Can’t we open them already?” Anya begged. _

_ “Yes, let me get my camera first.” Amelia walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get her camera. By the time she made it back to the living room, the presents were already sorted out into the different piles for the kids. They were sitting there like puppies waiting to be fed, “Go ahead, you can open them now.” _

_ It looked like a bomb had exploded. Wrapping paper and boxes flew in the air, along with “oos” and “ahs.” _

_ “Santa really outdid himself this year,” Anya praised.  _

_ “He really did! Now I can finally beat Lexa in a battle!” Aden jumped up, with his new light saber.  _

_ “I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back!” _

_ “Come and try me!” Aden challenged.  _

_ “I will after I finish opening my presents you little twerp,” Lexa accepted his challenge.  _

_ It didn’t take long for a circle to be cleared out in the living room. The whole family was sitting around where ever they could, so they could get a good look of the mini conclave. Lexa was an acceptional fighter, she had been training since she was very little. Aden was no force to be reconed with, although his size put him at a disadvantage to Lexa, he was very quick on his feet.  _

_ Both siblings got into a fighting stance, readying their weapons. Lexa and Aden both had light sabers, Lexa’s was red and Aden’s was green. When the horn blew, Aden sprung into action. He jumped high in the air and let out his battle cry, coming down just beside Lexa who had managed to side step away from him.  _

_ They began to circle the floor, each waiting for a time to strike. Lexa saw an opportunity to trip aden, she lunged forward, grabbing his shirt and sweeping her leg underneath his. He fell back with an “oof.” He rolled to the side, barely missing Lexa’s saber.  _

_ He repositioned himself on his feet, watching for the slightest movement. It was time for Lexa to let out her battle cry, she sprung off her feet and at Aden. She was attacking him firouciously, he was barely able to fend her off. Lexa led him back until his knees were against the couch, he was trapped. She used her hook kick to block his stirke, knocking his saber from his hand.  _

_ Aden fell back onto the couch, with his hands up. Lexa placed her saber over Aden’s throat reciting, “Yu gonplei ste odon,” and slowly sliding it sideways. Lexa’s “commander mask” was now on. Even at a young age, anyone who saw Lexa in action could tell when she was serious. A round of applause erupted in the room, even Aden was clapping.  _

_ “It was an honor to fight you, Heda.” He bowed his head, holding his arm out.  _

_ Lexa grasped his forearm, “It was an honor to beat you, young padawan.” Her “commander mask” was now off, as she tackled Aden to the ground, tickling him until he couldn’t stand it.  _

_ “Gustus,” Amelia called, from behind the couch.  _

_ Gustus caught the camera Amelia had thrown to him, snapping a picture of the two children tickling each other on the floor. “Got it,” he threw the camera back.  _

_ After the morning passed, Indra and Amelia started getting lunch ready for everyone. Turkey and cheese on rye bread, a house favorite. They made hot chocolate, brownies, and bacon. An odd combination, but it was tradition. A tradition that tailed back to when Alexander was a kid.  _

_ Lunch was scarfed down by everyone, they were all too anxious to play in the two feet of snow that had been powdered over Polis.  _

_ “Lincoln! It’s about time you showed up! You missed me beating Aden in the conclave,” Lexa said, somewhat disappointed.  _

_ “I know, I’m sorry. My aunt and uncle insisted on me spending Christmas morning with them,” Lincoln apologized.  _

_ “Well come on! Let’s go play!” Lexa pulled her cousin outside before he could even say hi to his parents. _

_ It was all out war in the back yard of the Woods estate. Adults and kids were making snowballs and snowforts for their anual battle of the clans.  _

_ Every year, the Woods/Pine family gets together on Christmas and has snowball fights in the backyard. This year was Lexa’s year to win. Anya, Indra, Gustus, and Lincoln beat Lexa, Amelia, Alexander, and Aden last year. Since there was always an even number of players (8) but and uneven number per family (3-5) a member of the Woods family always volunteered to aid the Pine family.  _

_ This year Aden was eager to cross over to the other side. He was ready to get his revenge on Lexa for the conclave.  _

_ “You’re going down, Lexa!” He yelled from his position behind the Pine fort.  _

_ “Eat snow you little brat!” Lexa called back, sending a snowball flying at her little brother.  _

_ And the war had begun. It was a straight hour of each team pummeling the other with snowballs. The rules were, once you got hit five times, you were out. Each family prided itself on honesty, so there was no problem with cheating.  _

_ Of course, Aden and Lexa were the last two standing. Aden had been hit three times, Lexa had been hit two. Make that three, Aden had just lobbed one over Lexa’s fort, hitting her in the back.  _

_ “Just surrender now!” Aden offered.  _

_ “No way!” Lexa loaded up, sending another snowball sailing through the air and at Aden’s face. Four for Aden. “One more little bro, and I win.” _

_ “There’s no chance I’m letting you win!” _

_ There was a back and forth of snowballs. The crowd looked like a bucnh of cats watching a tennis match, as soon as Aden let go of a one, Lexa was sending a snowball back in retalition. Lexa finally got her last shot in when Aden dove over to the side for more ammunition. She let out another battle cry, letting go of her last snoball. She hit Aden right in the butt. _

_ “Victory is ours!” Lexas chanted, running to her team. _

_ A very unsatisfied Aden came walking over to his family. “I guess that was a good game, Lex.” _

_ “Come here punk,” She wrapped her little brother in a hug, opening his jacket and putting a little snow down his back. _

_ “Cold, cold, cold!” The youngest Woods ran around in circles, trying to get the snow out of his back. _

_ “That was a nasty one, sis.” Anya said, high fiving Lexa.  _

  
  


_ Clarke woke up, just as excited as ever to open all of her presents. Not the presents from the mythical fat man in a red suit that climbs down a chimney that Clarke can barely squeeze up, herself. The presents from her parents. She also couldn’t wait to give them her presents. Clarke made a special present each year for her parents to open on Christmas morning, instead of having all of the attention on her.  _

_ This years gift was her best one yet. Clarke was bouncing off the walls, she could not wait to run downstairs and wake her parents up.  _

_ “Clarke! Where are you? You’re normally downstairs by now.” Dang, they beat her to it.  _

_ “Coming!” Little eight year old Clarke ran down the stairs to the living room. Abby and Jake were already sitting in front of the tree, hot coco in hand. “Where’s mine?” Clarke pouted.  _

_ “In your normal spot,” Abby gestured to the left side of their massive tree.  _

_ “Hurry and open your presents so we can have a snowball fight!” Jake urged.  _

_ “Okay, okay!” Clarke laughed. It didn’t take long for the floor to look like a sea of paper. Clarke was always good at ripping stuff open, hence why they have to get extra hefty garbage bags.  _

_ “How did you like the paint set we got you?”  _

_ “I love it! Thank you so much!” Clarke wrapped her parents into a tight hug, to show her appreciation. “I bet I can beat both of you without even trying!” With that, Clarke was out the back door, down the porch, and behind the biggest bush in their backyard.  _

_ “You’re not winning again this year young lady!” Jake grabbed his wife’s hand and pulled her outside.  _

_ The three of them threw snowball after snowball, until finally, Clarke hit Abby square in the face. “Mom! I’m so sorry!”  _

_ Abby acted like she was in immense pain, while in reality she was gathering a handful of snow. “It’s okay, sweetie. You didn’t mean to.” Right as she finished her sentence, Abby swung her arm around her daughter, keeping her in place. Jake unzipped, a giggling, Clarke’s jacket, opening it wide. Abby stuffed her handful of snow down her daughters shirt.  _

_ Clarke squealed like a pig, running around in circles trying to get the snow out of her shirt. “You guys are cheaters!” She yelled. “You can’t double team your eight year old daughter like that!” _

_ “Oh we can’t? Because I think we just did,” Abby was doubled over, laughing at her daughter.  _

_ “Come on, Clarke. Let’s get you warmed up.” After Clarke had stopped running around, Jake picked his daughter up and carried her inside.  _

_ “I feel so much better. I love these pj’s too, they’re really soft,” Clarke rubbed her sleeves. _

_ “And they bring out those ocean blue eyes of yours,” Abby kissed the top of Clarke’s head.  _

_ “Shall we watch a movie? Or snuggle up by the fire?” _

_ “Why can’t we just do both?” Clarke asked, looking at her father.  _

_ “Cuddling by a warm fire, with the two most beautiful women on the planet. That sounds like a great Christmas to me,” Jake kissed his wife and hugged his daughter.  _

_ “A Scooby-Doo Christmas! Can we watch it? Please!” Scooby-Doo was Clarke’s favorite movie, no matter which one it was.  _

_ “That sounds like a great Christmas movie, Clarke.”  _

_ The small family gathered around the fire, sipping more hot cocoa, and eating cookies. The day couldn’t get any better. All this family needed was each other on Christmas. I mean, what else could they ask for? _

_ As if on cue, the movie ended, much to Clarke’s dismay, and the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” Clarke yelled.  _

_ “Merry Christmas!” Her best friends Harper and Zoe were on the other side of the door, holding gifts.  _

_ “Mommy! Mommy! Look who’s here!” Clarke practically drug the two kids inside. “Dad! Harper and Zoe are here!” _

_ “I see that. Why don’t you girls run upstairs and exchange your gifts,” Jake kissed his daughter on her forehead and watched as they ran up the steps.  _

_ “I can’t believe you guys made it! I almost didn’t make you a present, because I thought you were going to be out of town.” _

_ “I know! We begged our parents to let us come back early, so we could make it.” Harper and Zoe’s parents were best friends, they took vacations every year for Christmas. This year it was a little later than normal though, the group was afraid they weren’t going to make it to Christmas at home.  _

_ “Well here!” Clarke shoved Zoe her present, who gave Clarke hers. “And you,” she gave Harper her gift, who in return gave Clarke hers.  _

_ “Ready?” They said in unison.  _

_ “Yep,” again in unison.  _

_ The three best friends tore into their homemade gifts. They had a similar tradition with each other, like Clarke had with her parents. Each year, they would exchange a homemade gift with each other.  _

_ “Zoe! I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Harper jumped on top of her friend. Zoe had made Harper a picture frame out of seashells she found at the beach. Harper loved the water, she learned how to surf last summer and has been obsessed ever since.  _

_ “Oh my gosh, Harper!” Clarke screamed. She had just unwrapped, what looked like, a galaxy rock. It was the size of her hand and had designs like the Milky Way Galaxy.  _

_ “I found it on one of our trips. I asked your dad about it and he said it was some kind of special space rock that is very rare. I figured it could be your Christmas present this year, even though it isn’t homemade.” _

_ “I love it!” It was Clarke’s turn to jump on Harper.  _

_ “Clarke!” Zoe and Harper yelled at the same time. “This is the coolest painting I have ever seen!” they were referring to a picture that the group had taken a few months ago. Clarke decided that she would like to paint it, since she was exceptional at art, but change a few details.  _

_ Harper’s was the same as Zoe’s, except for the background. Directly behind the water color portrait of the friends, was the ocean. It was vast and had the most beautiful sunset hovering over the water. Zoe’s on the other hand, had a background of a forest. She always loved being outside, and talked about how much she would love to go and get lost in the wonders of the forest.  _

_ “I think this year has been the best year ever!” The three girls gather each other in their arms, hugging until they’re laughing too hard to stay together.  _

  
  


_ Christmas at the Blake house was always one to look out for. With Octavia and Bellamy being just a year apart, they were constantly fighting over who got the better present. Every year was different, last year Bellamy got the latest and greatest mountain bike. The year before that, Octavia got a katana that could split a person in half with one flick of the wrist. This year, on the other hand, the gifts were identical. Nothing.  _

_ Octavia got up first, as always, running into her brother’s room. “Wake up Bell! It’s Christmas!”  _

_ “Don’t bother going into the living room,” Octavia didn’t know this, but Bellamy had already been downstairs.  _

_ “What? C’mon, Bell. Don’t be a downer on Christmas! Let’s go open presents,” Octavia jumped on top of her brother, shaking him. _

_ “Octavia stop! Mom’s not even home! There are no presents under the tree, no cookies on the plate, nothing! So just get off and go back to bed.” _

_ Eleven year old O sat there appalled at her brother. He never acted like this, he loved Christmas. “Bellamy? What’s wrong?”  _

_ “Mom didn’t come in last night. She’s probably out with some new hang up. She’ll probably come in later, drunk and mad. So why don’t we save ourselves the misery and just act like we’re asleep.” Bellamy turned around and stuffed his head in his pillow.  _

_ “But, Bell? It’s Christmas, why can’t we just act like everything is okay?” _

_ “Because everything isn’t okay, O. It hasn’t been for a while, not since dad died.” _

_ Octavia crawled up in bed with her brother. Bellamy had been closer to their dad than O. They both shared a passion for football, and when he died, Bellamy stopped playing. He always said that every pass he caught or threw, he could see their dad standing there.  _

_ It was driving him mad to not have his role model there. “Hey, I know you miss him. I do too,” Octavia fell back, exasperated. “You know better than me, he would not want us to sit here and mope around all day.” _

_ “So what are we supposed to do, O? Run away to Raven’s house and not look back?” Bellamy meant it as a joke, but when he saw his sister’s face light up, he jumped out of bed. “Let’s do it! We can leave mom a note and just leave!” _

_ “Yeah! I’ll write it, get dressed.” Octavia wrote their mom a note, saying  _ “Hey mom, O and Bell here. We’re leaving and going to Raven’s for Christmas. If you come home and we aren’t here, don’t bother coming and looking for us. 

“P.S. Bellamy is really sad that you aren’t here, you should be ashamed that you aren’t home on Christmas morning mom.”

_ The youngest Blake ran back upstairs to change. Raven didn’t live too far from them, only about a mile. They could ride their bikes and be there in five or six minutes. Although, the snow on the ground was going to prove a little bit of a challenge for the two.  _

_ “Bell, are you ready?” _

_ “Yeah, coming.” _

_ The Blake children set off to Octavia’s best friend Raven’s house (she was really both of their best friends, but Bell would never admit that he was bestfriends with a girl). Roads weren’t as bad as O and Bell had thought, they only slid once. That is, until they reached Raven’s driveway.  _

_ “Ouch!” was followed by a loud crash.  _

_ Bellamy jerked his head around at the sound. Octavia was lying on the ground, in a pile of snow. “What happened?” _

_ “I ran over a piece of ice and my bike slid out from underneath me,” Octavia was holding her knee. _

_ “Here,” Bellamy jumped off his bike and ran to his sister. He threw her arms around his shoulder, picking her up with ease. “I’ll carry you the rest of the way.” _

_ “Thanks, Bell.” When they reached Raven’s door, Octavia was the only one who could knock.  _

_ “Yo! Merry Christmas!’ Raven slung the door open. “What the hell happened to you, O?” Raven had been cussing since her first day out of the womb. _

_ “Language, Rae!” Her mom called from the other room. _

_ “Lo siento, mama!” she called back. “Come in, set her on the couch.” _

_ Bellamy did as Raven instructed. “Do you want to take some layers off, so we can see what happened?” _

_ Octavia, carefully, took off her first two layers of clothes. She pulled her last layer up, above her knee. “Wow, that hurts.” _

_ “Dang, O. That looks rough,” Raven was hold her knee. It was already forming a bruise around her knee cap. She had two small scrapes, one on each side of her knee. “I’ll get you some ice.” _

_ Raven came back, with her mom, and a pack of ice. “Merry Christmas, Blakes.” _

_ “Thanks Ms. Reyes,” they said together.  _

_ “How’s your mom?” _

_ “Uh, she’s good,” O answered, awkwardly.  _

_ “Is she coming too?” _

_ “No, she wasn’t home this morning.” _

_ “Really? Where was she?” _

_ “Mom,” Raven warned.  _

_ “Oh, sorry. Well it was nice to see you two, stay as long as you want.” With that, Raven’s mom left the room. _

_ “Sorry about her, she forgets how to be civil sometimes,” Raven apologized.  _

_ “It’s okay, we understand.” _

_ “Movie?” _

_ “Yes! I have the best movie ever!” Raven ran to her room, it wasn’t far. Her house was smaller than the Blake house. It was the perfect size for two people.  _

_ “I bet you ten bucks she brings back IT.” _

_ “I bet she brings back the old Annabelle,” Octavia said. _

_ “Deal,” Bellamy held out his hand, O took it in hers. _

_ “We’re gonna watch Terminator!” Raven came crashing back through the house.  _

_ “Dang.” _

_ “What? You can’t tell me that you don’t watching a robot man blow shit up!”  _

_ “No, we love Terminator. We were just betting that you would bring back IT or Annabelle.” _

_ “Oh, we can watch those afterwards!” _

_ “Wait! Which one would you watch first?” Octavia asked, perking back up. _

_ “Annabelle, duh.” Raven said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

_ “Ha!” Octavia punched her brother in the arm. “You owe me ten!” _


	14. Revisiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im going to start using the summary to clear up the timeline bc its a little confusing, even for me lol
> 
> Timeline: Mid-April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! Please answer my question in the notes at the end of the story!!!

“Do we really have to show your mom where we had sex? Can we not, like, just show Raven and Anya and save ourselves some more embarrassment?” Lexa had just walked into Clarke’s room.

“Trust me, I don’t want to show my mother where I had my head in between your legs.” Clarke took her shirt off and threw it to the side. 

“Clarke,” Lexa warned. 

“I know, I know. It’s gonna be weird, but all we have to do is go and then leave,” Clarke took her pants off and threw them by her shirt. 

“Clarke,” Lexa warned again. 

“We just have to survive a second and we’ll be good.”

“Clarke.”

“It’s going to be…” Clarke trailed off. She felt Lexa press up against her back, with a hand on Clarke’s stomach. 

“I tried to warn you. You can’t just start undressing in front of me and expect me to keep my hands to myself.” 

“If you keep your hands where they are, my mom won’t have to go far to find a spot,” Clarke gasped. 

Lexa’s lips were on Clarke’s neck in an instant. “Lex, baby.”

“Hm?” 

Clarke spun around, getting away from Lexa. “Look, I want you more than anything right now. But my mom is downstairs, and I’m not the quietest person.”

“Then I suggest you put some clothes on. I can’t keep my hands to myself when you’re fully clothed. Let alone in your underwear.” 

Clarke jumped in her closet, grabbing jeans, the same Beatles t-shirt she wore on Valentine’s day, fuzzy socks, and her favorite brown boots.

“Stay,” Clarke instructed.

“I’m not a dog, Clarke.”

“No, but you’re my bitch.”

“Fair enough,” Lexa agreed. 

Clarke changed as fast as she could, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. She walked out of her bathroom, giving one more look in the mirror, grabbing Lexa’s hand, and walking downstairs. Neither one of the teens said anything to Abby, Raven, or Anya. They just kept walking out of the door and to Clarke’s car. 

“What’s the matter? Wanting to get a headstart, so you can get a little sumpin sumpin?” Raven called after them.

“No, we were hoping to lose y’all on the way there.”

“Praying you would get lost, turn around, and leave,” Lexa added. 

“What’s the matter? I don’t see what’s so wrong with showing your friends where you shared your most intimate moment,” Raven shrugged. 

Clarke and Lexa both flipped Raven the bird. 

“Awe, isn’t that cute mama Griff. They’re already giving synchronized insults.”

“I don’t know that I appreciate that one too much,” the older Griffin said. 

“You know what I don’t appreciate, mom? You seeing where Lexa and I had sex,” Clarke smarted back.

“I just want to check for poison ivy. I mean, Raven found all of those creatures in your hair. I just want to make sure you don’t have poison ivy in the wrong places.”

“Don’t worry, Ms. Griffin. If she did have poison ivy, then Lexa would be complaining about her fingers and tongue itching,” Anya decided to join the banter. 

“Really? What about that time you came home complaining about Raven’s…”

“Okay, I say we get going now. Anyone agree?” Raven pulled Anya into her car. 

“That was easy,” Lexa laughed. 

“Mom, are you driving? Or are you riding with me and Lex?”

“I don’t know if I want to ride in your car…”

“Then you can ride with Raven and Anya,” Clarke suggested. 

“I think I’ll drive my own car, thank you. I am a grown woman you know.”

“Grown women normally don’t care to see where their daughter and girlfriend had sex…”

“I am no ordinary grown woman though. I am Abby mutha fuckin’ Griffin, wonder surgeon extraordinaire.”

“Whatever mom,” Clarke laughed, opening her door. 

“Try to get lost!” Lexa called back, getting in the passenger seat of Clarke’s car. 

“Will, not do!” Abby yelled back.

“And we’re off.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand, who naturally relaxed at the touch, and hit the gas. 

The drive didn’t take too long, only about thirty minutes with light traffic. Sadly, the meteorologist was wrong this morning when he called for rain. Therefore, there was no getting out of this sticky situation. Lexa kept checking the rearview mirror, hoping she wouldn’t see two cars following them. But of course she would. Raven and Anya would break the sound barrier just to keep up with Clarke and Lexa. Abby on the other hand, she wouldn’t have to worry about it. She could stop and get a beer, all she has to do is hit her OnStar button and track Clarke’s car. 

  
  


“We have to make this as embarrassing as possible for them, you know that right,” Raven inquired. 

“Well yeah, but how embarrassing are we talking?”

“We’re definitely going to have to show O and Linc. I’m down for showing Niylah and Luna too.”

“Our teachers and coaches? Is that really a good idea?”   
“I’m trying to get maximum blow back on this. We’re going to rule the internet with this! Forget the internet, we’re gonna rule the world!” 

“Uh-huh. And how exactly do you plan to rule the world with a teenage sex spot, babe?” 

“I have no idea,” Raven admitted.

“Well whatever you decide, I’ll be right there with you.” Anya took Raven’s free hand and kissed it.

  
  


“So you’re on your way to do what now?” Kane asked, through the speakers in Abby’s car.

“I’m following Clarke and Lexa to see where they had sex last night.”

“Why are you doing that?”

“Because I think it’s hilarious to see those two blush. You should see them together, Marcus,” Abby gawked.

“I am Lexa’s gym teacher and they both play for me. Trust me Abby, I see the heart eyes like everyone else,” Kane chuckled. 

“They’re absolutely perfect for each other. After Jake died, I thought Finn was going to be Clarke’s go to. They were always really good friends and when they started dating, I thought for sure they were going to get married someday. Then that bastard cheated on my daughter with some slut who shall not be named. 

“And it crushed Clarke. That’s one of the reasons I was so open to her dating another girl. Clarke had gone through enough, she didn’t need to feel as if I was disapproving or disappointed in her lifestyle.”

“Well, are you either of those?”

Abby thought for a minute, “No. I thought I was going to be at first. But then I met Lexa, she has changed every negative thought that had ever crossed my mind.”

“That’s good, because even if you didn’t approve of Clarke, I feel like she and Lexa would still find a way to make it work. They’re inseparable.”

“Yes they are,” Abby sighed, contently.

“So what about you, Abby? Do you ever think you can be happy again?” Abby could hear the uncertainty in Kane’s voice.

“Who said I’m not already happy?” 

  
  


Clarke pulled her car up to the ridge, they would have to walk the rest of the way. Maybe the ground would open up and swallow her whole…

“You ready for this, hodnes?” Lexa asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“This doesn’t seem too romantic, Clarke. I would have thought that Clexa sexa would have been in a better spot.” Raven picked her foot up and looked at the bottom of her shoe. “It’s so dirty.”

“So are you,” Clarke added.

“‘Tis true,” Raven shrugged.

Clarke took the lead, she knew this place like the back of her hand. That came with some benefits.

“Hey Raven, watch your head. There’s always a big spider web in front of you.” Clarke said it in a low voice, where only her and Lexa could hear.

“Speak up, Griff. Or did you scream too...what the fuck! Get off me! I’m under attack!” Raven was flailing her arms, frantically trying to get the spider web off of her head. 

“The spiders on your…” before Lexa could even finish her sentence, Raven ran right into a tree. All you could hear was a big thud, and see Raven hit the ground. 

“Ouch…” Everyone, including Anya, was doubled over laughing. No, they were cackling at Raven. 

“You, you should have seen,” Lexa had to catch her breath, “your face. It was totally priceless!”

“Fuck all of you asshats,” Raven got up and dusted her pants off. 

“Awe, you have a bruise forming already,” Clarke cried. 

“Want me to kiss it, make it better?” Anya snickered.

“Please.” Anya brushed the dirt off Raven’s forehead so she could kiss her knot. 

“You have to watch out for those things. Remember that snake you found in Clarke’s hair last night,” Abby giggled. 

“I expected as much out of those morons, but you? I was expecting so much more from a role model like you, Mama Griff.”

“I’m a neurosurgeon, so I can check out that nasty contusion there. We may have to rush you to CT. We don’t want you dying like McDreamy did, stupid doctors. They don’t know the first thing about medicine.”

“While your mom analyzes the worst death of television history, shall we keep going?” Raven suggested, trying to get the heat off her. 

“That is definitely one of the worst television deaths, but not  _ the  _ worst. The worst was when freaking lesbian died after she had her moment with the girl of her dreams. I swear, like two seconds after getting out of bed, she’s killed in the worst way possible. She was a warrior and deserved a warriors death,” Lexa pouted. 

“You’re so cute when you pout,” Clarke leaned up and kissed Lexa on the cheek. “But you’re wrong, she didn’t deserve to die at all. Those two could have ruled a fucking empire like the badass bitches they are. Yet here we are, she’s dead and the entire fanbase is blowing the producers a new one. Even after she’s been dead for a year and a half,” Clarke finished.

“You’re so cute when you rant,” Lexa pecked her girlfriend’s lips. 

Raven made a gagging noise, “Gross! Get off the stage! You’re too cute!”

“There’s no such thing as too cute with us,” Clarke retorted. 

The final steps to the “spot” were full of Raven bellowing out insults (good insults) towards the Clexa relationship. Of course “Clexa” was derived from the genius Raven, she thought it was just hilarious to make “ship” names. Like Ranya, Raven and Anya; Kabby, Kane and Abby; Linctavia, Lincoln and Octavia; Becho, Bellamy and Echo. No one will admit it, but she’s actually not half bad at making them up. 

“Here we are folks. The famous spot where Lexa and I had sex,” Clarke sounded exasperated. She thought about leading them somewhere else, but decided that Raven would find out somehow. 

“So what’s so special about this place? It just looks like a clearing to me,” Anya said. 

“You’ll have to wait for the sun to go down for the real beauty to show,” Abby was looking around with her hands on her hips. “Clarke I didn’t know this was the place. I mean I knew the scenery was oddly familiar on the way here, but this was supposed to be our spot.”

“That’s our spot,” Clarke pointed to a fallen log on the far side of the clearing. “That’s  _ the  _ spot,” She then pointed to a patch of grass a few feet away.

“You can still see where their bodies were. Or at least, I think that’s bodies. It just looks like one big blob to me,” Raven snorted. 

“Well, I can’t say you didn’t get your charm from your father. This looks like somewhere he would’ve taken me.”

“Mom, can we not talk about you and dad’s sex life,” Clarke blushed. 

“I wasn’t talking about that,” Abby huffed, “I meant as just a place to go and talk. He always found the best places to sit and relax. To get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. It was nice, you know. Being able to escape.”

“I miss him,” Clarke’s tone was sad.

“Me too sweety, me too.”

Raven had leaned her head against Anya’s shoulder, the mood dying down a bit from their previous antics. Clarke hugged her mom, and Lexa stood their kind of awkwardly. Until Abby motioned for her to join them. Lexa placed an arm around Clarke and Abby, enjoying the feeling of having a mom again. Even though Abby could never replace her mom, she was sure good at making her feel like she had never left. 

“Awe, that’s so cute, babe.”

Clarke lifted her head off her mom’s shoulder and looked towards the familiar voice. “Octavia? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Raven texted us,” she shrugged.

“She said something about a great sex spot. We figured we would check it out,” Lincoln spoke up. 

“Really, Raven. Really, you actually texted them.” Anya smacked her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“This is  _ our _ spot. You can have sex elsewhere,” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand.

“Yeah, this is our spot.”

“What’s that?” Octavia asked. She was pointing towards a glowing butterfly that had landed on a section of bright green moss. 

“Trishana Kru,” Lexa said it so low, only Clarke heard her. 

“What’s Trishana Kru?” 

Lexa looked back at Lincoln and Anya. Realization had finally hit her. She didn’t notice much of anything, that wasn’t Clarke, last night. Now that she was actually paying attention, “I know this place. It would have belonged to me, if I had stayed with the clans.”

“Babe, you still didn’t answer my question,” Clarke giggled. 

“Oh, right. Uhm, Trishana is the Trigedasleng term for Glowing Forest. It’s one of the twelve clans that belong to the coalition that my family used to lead. But instead of staying with the clans, mom and dad convinced aunt Indra and uncle Gus to move away from the clans. She thought that we would have a better future if we went to public school and learned to blend in with everyone else.”

“But it backfired. We were all banned from the land. Everyone called us traitors and cursed us on our departure. They believed Lexa was to be the best Heda.” Anya picked up.

“It’s not like we could have done anything though, we were too young to decide whether we wanted to stay or leave. Aden was just, what, a few months old?” Lincoln asked. 

“Yeah, he was three months old when we moved. I was four and Lex had just turned three.”

“Does that mean we’re gonna get shot at with bows and arrows because we’re standing on their land?” Raven was beginning to get a little antsy. 

“No, Trishana Kru is very peaceful and honorable. Honestly, if anyone saw us last night, they probably would have gone deep enough into the forest to be away from us, but close enough by incase something happened,” Lexa answered. 

“Something happened alright,” Abby murmured. 

“You say something, mom?”

“Me? No,” Abby lied.

Lexa heard something moving in the woods. It was too big to be squirrel or anything harmless, even deer made less noise than that. She took a step forward, putting herself in between Clarke and the tree line. Anya and Lincoln must have heard it too because they were at her side. 

When the figure finally appeared, Lexa thought her eyes were tricking her. “Costia? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“You know I have family in Trishana, I was visiting them.” Just her voice made Lexa want to gag. 

“What a coincidence that I’m here the same day you decide to visit your family,” she rolled her eyes. 

“What’s the matter? Afraid I heard you and your girlfriend’s escapades last night? Because honestly, I don’t know who didn’t hear them.”

Clarke’s cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. “We weren’t  _ that  _ loud…” 

“It doesn’t matter how loud we were. You could have taken the main trail out of here, yet you chose this one. Why’s that?”

“I heard some noise and thought that I would come and check it out.”

“Well if you were trying to sneak around, you sure suck at it,” Anya spat. 

“I wasn’t the one doing to much sucking last night.”

“Fuck off, why don’t ya,” Raven joined.

“I’ll fuck off if you fuck me,” Costia winked. 

“Why I oughta,” Abby charged from behind the crowd with her fist raised high in the air. Costia cowered down, bracing herself to feel the older Griffin’s fist on her face again. 

Octavia caught Abby by the bicep. “Woah, Mama Griff. Let’s not go hitting anymore teenagers.” 

“You should go crawl back into your cave and suck your thumb like the little pussy you are,” you could see the steam radiating off of Mama Griff’s skin. 

Costia faked a smirk and walked back towards the exit trail. Lexa noticed that she was walking a little faster than normal. She was going to have to call Abby anytime Costia started bother her, she had a way to make the bitch go away faster than anything. 

“Maybe you should go to anger management classes, mom. That would have been the third time you hit a teenager.” Clarke tried to sound serious, but the amusement escaped in her voice. 

“I will do anything to protect my girls.”

“Awe, that’s so sweet Mama Griff! You’re calling me one of your girls now!” Raven wrapped her arms around Abby, securing her in a tight hug. 

“Yeah, yeah I was talking about you sweetie,” Abby reassured her. She had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. 

“Oh shut up, I know you were talking about Clexa,” Raven rolled her eyes. “I just wanted a hug from Mama Griff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: i have an idea for another fanfic (it would be a re-write where Anya lives and Pike is assassinated before he can kill Lexa's army). so, should i draw this fanfic out for another 20 or so chapters and make it to Clarke and Lexa's graduation (which would be one more year with them in high school)? or should i hurry it up and rush through the year and get to graduation within 10 or so chapters?


	15. Ai Hotness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after showing everyone their "spot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!

Clarke and Lexa walked down the halls of Polis High School. They had gained the reputation of the school’s power couple. Their reputation had gone as far as people giving them a little extra room in the hallways as they walked passed. They didn’t mind though, walking through the halls in high school was like trying to run with the bulls. 

There were some more perks, no one ever took their parking spots or stole their seats at lunch. Even in softball, they had established a place to hang their gear and sit between innings.

“Ladies,” Principal Tight Tits slightly bowed his head when he saw the two walk by. 

“Principal,” they said back respectfully. 

“What’s gotten into him?” Clarke asked.

“I think Luna really had an affect on him when she told him off at homecoming,” Lexa answered. 

“You think we could get away with PDA now?” Clarke waggled her eyebrow suggestively. 

“Why Clarke Griffin, are you suggesting I take you right here right now? Because I am not opposed to that at all,” Lexa slipped her hand in her girlfriend’s back pocket. 

“How ‘bout you take me in the pool later?”

Lexa visibly shivered, feeling Clarke’s breath on her neck. “Or ya know, we could go to the girls locker room…” she dangled the keys in front of Clarke.

“If we didn’t have an exam in Jaha’s, I would totally take you up on that offer.”

“You’re no fun,” Lexa pouted.

“Just wait until after practice.” Clarke tugged her girlfriends arm down, so she could meet her with a kiss. 

“PDA!” 

Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s. “We’re going to have to put a bell on her.”

“Have either one of you seen my extremely hot girlfriend?” 

“Yeah, she’s over there.” Clarke pointed to the end of the hall.

“Thanks,” Raven turned her head. “Wait, where? I don’t see her.” When she turned back around, Clexa was nowhere in sight.  _ Really, Reyes. How could fall for the oldest slip up in the book.  _ The Latina walked over to Mr. Jaha’s door and poked her head inside. 

“You guys suck,” she mouthed to the two teens.

“Love you,” Clarke mouthed back, with Lexa forming a heart with her hands.

“Reyes, are you here to take my pre-final again?”

“Oh, no sir. Been there done that. I was just… uhm, checking in on the class while you were gone, making sure they weren’t setting anything on fire.”

“No offense Ms. Reyes, but you are the last person I would let watch my class. Do you not remember when you set my lab coat on fire?”

Raven smiled at the memory, “Good times.”

“For you maybe. Now get out of here, I have a class to fail.”

“That you do,” she raised her hand for a high five, only to be left out to dry. “Okay, no high five. I see how it is.”

“Alright Class, you know the testing rules. Phones in the box, along with those fancy new watches.”

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s phone and took up to the front of the room with hers. She could practically feel the burnette’s eyes on her ass. Clarke figured she would treat her a little, she started swaying more than necessary. 

“Holy hot damn, Clarke Griffin. If you keep walking like that, I might just drag you out of here myself.” Lexa said as her blonde got back to their table. 

Clarke just winked in response, giving Lexa a nice squeeze to her inner thigh; which made Lexa flinch and hit her knee on the side of the table leg. 

“Everything okay back there Woods?” Questioned Jaha.

“Yep, never better.”

Jaha started handing out the pre-fonal exam and Clarke watched the reaction of everyone in the front row. They weren’t good ones by the look of it.  _ Great, Lexa has been distracting me a little here lately and I haven’t gotten the chance to study.  _

Jaha got to their table, clearing his throat he looked down at their intertwined hands. 

“Oh, right. Sorry,” Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand. 

_ Shit, this is not going to be good.  _ Lexa took one look at the test and immediately regretted not studying. But how could she when blonde hair and blue eyes took over her every thought?  _ Mom, you were always good at biology. Care to help me out here? Dad, you sucked at biology, but I’m sure you know at least a little… _

Clarke scanned through her test, trying to answer any of the easier questions. The thing was, there  _ were _ no easier questions. Everything looked like it was written in an unknown language.  _ Dad, you loved anything to do with life. Got any pointers here? I could really use them. And by the looks of it, Lex could really use some help too.  _

It’s almost like it hit the two teens at the same time. One minute they were looking at their tests with horror and panic. The next minute they were wrapping up the test with the most confidence they had ever felt. 

Lexa gave Clarke a sideways smile, as they finished their tests at almost the same exact time. 

To keep Jaha, and the rest of the class from thinking they had cheated, Lexa turned her test in before Clarke. Just like the blonde did earlier in class, Lexa walked with a little extra pep in her step, leaving nothing to her girlfriend’s imagination. 

  
  


Clarke walked into Sociology with Raven. Ms. Nia had quit about a month ago, so she could become the head coach of the Azgeda Vikings softball team. No one was complaining, the class had had a substitute teacher and did absolutely nothing. But the fun was about to end, the school had just hired an ex college professor to teach the from here on. 

The two sat down in their usual spots, right in the middle of class. “So how’s that concussion of yours? That spider must of put up one hell of a fight.”

“You know what, Griff? I think that family of wombats has planted themselves inside your head. Because I don’t have a concussion, thank you.”

“You sure? You hit that tree really hard.”

“That tree hit me. I was simply fighting for my life, so I didn’t die from a deadly spider bite.”

“This isn’t Harry Potter, Raven. Trees don’t fight back.”

“Maybe you should get your head out of your girlfriend’s…”

“Morning class. My name is Becca, I will be your new sociology teacher. Don’t worry about putting anything in front of my name. Becca will do, I’m not big on formality.”

Ash raised her hand, “Excuse me, Becca?”

“Yes…” Becca took a look at her class roster, “Ash?”

“Yes, that’s me. Uhm, are you in anyway related to Alie? The one that owns the restaurant downtown?”

“We don't talk much, but that is my sister. Any more questions?” She waited for another hand, but didn’t see one. “Alright then. We are going to start this class off with a project. This project will more than likely take you two weeks to complete, so I will give you everyday to work on it in class.

“I used to teach college, as most of you know, this project was one I used as a final exam. Since I am so unorganized and unprepared to teach high school, I will do the same here.”

Raven raised her hand next, “I didn’t think we were supposed to take finals until mid-May.”

“That’s the standard time, yes. But I have no lesson plan or anything to give you all to work on. So after we finish the projects, we will present and be done for the rest of the year. Does anyone object to that?” There was silence, aside for a few “Definitely not” or “No’s.” 

“I didn’t figure there would be. The project is simple. You will research these ten different sociological or psychological syndromes/disorders and write a half page summary. Along with the summary, you will be required to make a visual using one of five methods: a powerpoint, a poster, a graphic organizer, a physical representation, and a poem. Each one of the methods will be used twice, it is up to you to decide which is used for which syndrome. 

“Now the syndromes are: Schizophrenia, Multiple Personality Disorder, Arachnophobia…”

Clarke had to stifle a laugh, she looked at Raven who was pouting, but couldn’t hold it in. She let out a loud cackle, bringing the attention to her. 

“Is something funny Ms…”

“Clarke, I’m so sorry,” she paused to laugh, “Raven just had a scary encounter with a spider this weekend and I couldn’t help but laugh when you said Arachnophobia. I’m sorry, I’ll be quiet.” Clarke was still laughing, the more she tried to stop, the more she laughed. Raven finally hit the back of her head, but failed at silencing her. It only made her laugh harder, to the point where tears were falling down her face. The image of Raven running into that tree kept playing over and over in her head. Clarke was truly trying to stop laughing, but was failing miserably. 

“Becca? Could you pick up, please?” Niylah’s voice came over the phone. Her voice was enough to make Clarke stop laughing, if she was being honest, she had a teacher crush on Niylah. 

“Just a moment, please. The last disorders are: Antisocial Personality Disorder, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Attention Deficit Disorder, Phantom Limb Syndrome, Bipolar Disorder, Panic Disorder, and Dependent Personality Disorder. You are to pick out the most interesting Syndrome/Disorder and present it to the class, two weeks from now.”

Becca walked over to the phone and stepped outside, “Yes.”

“Hi, this is Niylah, I’m the art teacher. Can you send Clarke Griffin to my room for just a few moments.”

“I will send her on her way.”

“Thank you!”

“Clarke, Ms. Niylah would like to see you in her room for a moment.”

“Get it Clarkie,” Raven whistled.

“Would you cut it out,” Clarke slapped Raven’s chest. 

“Can we add child abuse to the list?” Raven asked, rubbing her chest and sticking her tongue out at Clarke. 

  
  


Clarke was almost to Niylah’s room when she felt a tug at her jeans. She turned around ready to swing on whoever thought it was okay to touch her like that.

“Woah, easy babe. It’s just me,” Lexa gave her a warm smile.

“You can’t sneak up on me like that,” Clarke rested her arms on her girlfriend’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa leaned in and offered a tender kiss as an apology. 

“I don’t think you’re forgiven just yet,” Clarke pouted.

Lexa couldn’t help the stupid smile that made its way across her face. She leaned in again, lingering a little longer this time. “What about now?”

“That’s better, but still not completely forgiven.” Clarke reached around and got Lexa’s keys out of her back pocket. “We could take this elsewhere and you could apologize then.”

“I like the way you think Griffin.” Lexa took her girlfriend’s hand, leading her in the opposite direction as Niylah’s class. 

“Wait, I have to go see what Niylah wanted.”

“Niylah doesn’t want anything…” the brunette smirked.

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“That’s fucking hot.”

They made it to the locker room in record time. Lexa was so on edge, she couldn’t get the key to go in the hole. Clarke had to take over or they never would have made it.

“Now that we’ve had our first time in a romantic spot, is it okay if I ravish you right here?” Lexa was pretty sure she knew the answer, but she wanted to make sure. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Clarke reached behind her and blindly locked the door. 

Lexa grabbed the back of Clarke’s neck, pulling her in close. Clarke tilted her head, allowing her girlfriend more access. She let out a moan when Lexa’s tongue darted in her mouth. She actually growled when Lexa gently bit her lip and pulled back. Her normally bright green eyes, were almost completely blacked out. Clarke didn’t think hers looked much different. 

Lexa pulled Clarke back into her by her belt loops. Crashing their bodies together, causing some much needed friction between the two. Clarke jerked her hips upward, needing more contact with less clothing. A shot of desire made its way through the pit of her stomach. 

Lexa slid her hands under Clarke’s shirt, jerking it off with one smooth pull. Clarke did the same to Lexa, they were soon pressed up against each other with nothing but pants separating them. Lexa maneuvered her hand between them and undid Clarke’s belt. Breaking their kiss, Lexa slid Clarke’s pants down her legs, stopping when she realized the blonde had no underwear on. 

“Oh fuck me.”

“I will if you hurry…oh my god!” Clarke’s hands slammed against the door and came to rest in Lexa’s hair. Lexa gave her no warning, she dove right in. Clarke’s legs buckled on instinct, giving her girlfriend easier access. 

Lexa was on her knees, lavishing in Clarke’s wetness. She gave a few swift licks, tasting every inch of the blonde. She could feel Clarke’s grip tighten on her hair every time Lexa touched her swollen bundle of nerves. 

“Please,” Clarke whimpered. 

Lexa didn’t wait any longer, she attacked Clarke’s clit. Circling and biting, enticing some very sexy noises from her girlfriend. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s firm ass to keep her in place. She was close, but Lexa wanted her to last a little longer. 

She moved lower, darting her tongue inside Clarke’s entrance. “ _ Fuuuck, Lexa.”  _

Flicking back and forth, she could feel Clarke’s walls clench around her tongue.  _ So much for making it last.  _ Lexa licked every bit of the blonde’s juices up, reveling in her taste. 

She felt Clarke tug her up by her hair. She reluctantly stood up, not before giving Clarke’s clit one last lick, which caused the blonde to jerk. Lexa nibbled at Clarke’s pulse point, feeling the rapid beat. She let the blonde taste herself with a breathtaking kiss. It was a little less demanding than their previous ones. The brunette was pouring everything she felt for Clarke into that kiss. 

Then it got heated again, as the blonde regained her strength. “Pants. Now.” 

Demanding Clarke was hot as hell. Lexa did as she was told, throwing her pants to the side. Clarke took Lexa’s hand and guided her over to a bench. She sat Lexa down first, one leg on each side and climbed on top of her. 

Her breasts were at eye level to Lexa. Clarke knew how preoccupied they made her. Lexa didn’t think twice, she latched her mouth onto Clarke’s right nipple and needed the other between two fingers. She sucked and nipped until Clarke thought she was going to come again. 

Clarke ground her hips down on Lexa, making their clits touch. “Oh shit.” Lexa’s head was tilted back, giving Clarke room to  attack her neck. She was determined to leave a mark on the brunette. “Show everyone I’m yours,” her voice was husky, full of desire. 

Clarke groaned and continued to grind on her girlfriend, the friction causing both of their climaxes to speed up. 

Lexa’s left hand went back to Clarke’s ass, while the other made its way to the back of her neck. She pulled the blonde’s lips back on hers, sucking her bottom lip. Lexa could feel her insides start to clench together, judging by Clarke’s erratic movements, she was close too. 

Clarke sped up her movements, grinding harder and harder on her girlfriend’s lap. “Clarke,” Lexa said it like a prayer. With the last of her strength, the blonde ground down, sending them both into oblivion. 

Clarke detached her lips, moaning loudly and throwing her head back. Lexa rested her head on Clarke’s chest as they both shuddered through the aftermaths of their orgams. 

“Where on earth did you learn that?” Lexa asked, breathlessly. 

“I have no clue, but boy did it feel good.”

“Yes it did.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s collarbone and looked at the clock. “Holy shit! We’ve been in here for over thirty minutes! Second block’s almost over.” Clarke slowly climbed off Lexa’s lap, blushing when she saw the mess they left. 

Lexa wanted to get up and follow her girlfriend, but she couldn’t. She laid back on the bench, still trying to catch her breath. Clarke couldn’t resist the amount of access she had just been given. Plus, she needed to have Lexa a little on edge for what she had planned for later on. The brunette’s eyes were closed, Clarke bent down and kissed Lexa’s abs. 

Lexa’s eyes shot wide open when she felt Clarke’s lips on her abs and then trail down to her clit. Clarke offered Lexa one swift lick, straight through her folds. She gathered as much of the brunette as she could, and walked away. 

“But, but, what? I...Clarke! You can’t just leave me hanging!” 

Clarke came back with a handful of paper towels. “I had to get you ready for tonight,” she winked. “Now c’mon, help me clean up.”

“If you really want my help, Clarke, you’re going to have to put some clothes on.”

“Good point.” The two helped each other get dressed, stopping for just a few seconds to make sure their lips didn’t get too lonely. 

  
  


“Damn Clarke, you and Ms. Niylah must have had one hell of a talk,” Raven was packing Clarke’s backpack for her, since class was about to change. 

“What? Oh, yeah. Right...uhm, thanks for packing my bag for me.”

“Anytime.” 

Lunch was almost unbearable. The thought of having Lexa so close to her, right after she had just seen her crumble beneath her, was killing Clarke. 

“Hey, princess. You look like you’ve had more fun than I have.”

“What do you mean, Bell?”

“Either you got hit with a softball on your neck or Lexa’s a vampire,” Bellamy laughed. 

Clarke turned beet red, she took her phone out to look at her neck. Sure enough, there was a purple mark the size of a half dollar right above her collarbone. 

Lexa came up behind Clarke and kissed her head. “Hey baby,” she smiled. 

Clarke was trying to make a mad face but her girlfriend was too cute, she couldn't help but smile. “Look what you did to me!” 

The brunette smiled again and kissed her girlfriend’s hickey. “I think it looks good,” she kissed Clarke’s cheek. “Would you like me to pull my shirt up and show everyone the little bruises you’ve left on me?”

“No! I mean, no. Those are my abs and my abs only.” Clarke leaned in close so only Lexa could hear, “And weren’t you the one that told me to bruise you? To show everyone that you’re mine?” She asked sensually, making Lexa shiver. 

“Would you guys stop fucking each other at the lunch table, some people actually eat here.” Raven sat down with Anya right beside her. 

“I already ate,” Lexa smirked when Clarke blushed. 

“I swear, you two have been dating for how long? And you already go around and look at each other like you’re each others’ one and only love.” Raven threw her hands in the air. 

The two teens smiled, dropping their gaze to the table. Their hearts began to beat rapidly.  _ One and only? It’s too soon to tell isn’t it.  _

“I think it’s adorable.” Echo could sense the change in tension levels at the table, she figured she would try to take the attention off Clarke and Lexa. “So, Raven. Bell told me that you’re working on a huge project in mechanics. Care to share?” Clarke looked at Echo with her “thank you” eyes. 

That kept the Latina occupied for a good twenty minutes, which was almost all of lunch. Raven didn’t even realize that she hadn’t eaten much of anything. She didn’t even notice Octavia stealing her fries. 

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“You were talking. Your fries looked like they were getting lonely.”

“Whatever,” Raven laughed. “I’m not that hungry anyway.”

“Why? Have you already ‘eaten’ too?” Octavia asked.

“I will have you know, I am a little more civilized than those two. I can keep it in my pants long enough to get out of school.”

“Yeah, okay.” Anya giggled. 

“What? I can…”

“Not.”

“Not fair.”

“You’ll be okay. That’s one of the things I love about you,” Anya pecked her girlfriend’s lips. 

“Awe, I love you too.”

“Gross! Get off the stage! You’re too cute!” Clarke copied the lines Raven said to her and Lexa the day before. 

“There’s no such thing as too cute with us,” Raven answered the same thing Clarke did. 

  
  


“Yo! Pike the Dyke! Nice to see you again!”

“Reyes, it’s only been a weekend. And I would really prefer if you called me something other than Pike the Dyke. It’s quite insulting.”

“And I could quite care less.” Raven and Mr. Pike had an odd relationship. They both hated each other but somehow communicated as if they had known each other all of their lives. Raven was constantly insulting him, yet he did nothing to stop it. 

“Alright, we’re going to talk about how damage to the Fusiform Gyrus can cause personality disorders.”

Psychology was always interesting, especially since Mr. Pike always made fun of Raven. He would tell the class something about how damaged temporal lobes can cause lasting effects on a person's personality and then would ask Raven if she had ever had her frontal lobe checked. 

Today was just like any other. Except time seemed to slow the closer it got to the end of the day. The only good thing was Kane had cancelled practice, so Clarke could have her way with Lexa sooner rather than later. 

 

**Mini Doc 1:30pm:**

**What time are you getting home?**

 

**Mama Doc 1:32pm:**

**Around 6 or so. Why? You want to do something with Lexa;)**

 

**Mini Doc 1:32pm:**

**Maybe…**

 

**Mama Doc 1:33pm:**

**How long do you want the house?**

 

**Mini Doc 1:34pm:**

**It’s good mom, we’re gonna start swimming right after school while it's still warm...so come home whenever**

 

**Mama Doc 1:37pm:**

**You sure? I don't wanna walk in on anything…**

 

**Mini Doc 1:37pm:**

**Im sure mom, we’ll be decent by the time you get home lol**

 

**Mama Doc 1:38pm:**

**Okay sweetie. Be safe and USE PROTECTION!!! Love you!!**

 

**Mini Doc 1:39pm:**

**MOM!! Love you too!!**

 

“Oh my god, look at what my mom just said,” Clarke leaned around her desk to Lexa’s, who was in front of her, and showed her the comment her mom had made.

“Only Mama Griffin would say that,” Lexa said laughing.

“I swear, she’s something else.”

“She sure is. But she raised you, so she’s pretty great in my opinion.” Lexa smiled and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“Awe, so sweet.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s temple in return. 

  
  
  


**Hearteyes 3:00pm:**

**fourth block could not go by ANY slower!!!**

 

**Ai hotness 3:01pm:**

**We only have 15 mins left of school babe. surely you can make it**

 

**Hearteyes 3:01pm:**

**But thats 15 mins without you :’(**

 

**Ai hotness 3:02pm:**

**I have an idea on how to turn that frown upside down ;)**

 

**Hearteyes 3:05pm:**

**Oh yeah? what’s that…**

 

**Ai hotness 3:07pm:**

**you still have that swim suit in your car?**

 

**Hearteyes 3:10pm:**

**yes...**

 

**Ai hotness 3:11pm:**

**bring it to my house after school**

 

That got Lexa’s heart racing. Swimsuit, Clarke, hell yeah. Lexa’s dreams were about to come true. All she had to do was survive another four...make that three minutes. She could do it.  _ All you gotta do is race outta here as fast as you can, get to your car, and speed to Clarke’s house...safely speed to Clarke’s house, it would be nice to get there in one piece. Simple enough.  _

“Woods, as you know, we play Azgeda again tomorrow. I’m afraid that they won’t be as easy to beat as they were last time, especially now that Nia is coaching them.” Kane started.

_ Two more minutes. _

“So, I need you and Clarke to…”

“We have plans right after school,” She all but blurted out.

“...stay after school tomorrow, so we can work out a plan before we leave to go to Azgeda.” he finished.

“Oh, yeah okay. I mean I can’t speak for Clarke, but I’m sure she’ll say yes.”  _ thirty seconds.  _

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, coach.”

_ Finally! Bell has rung, and I have exited the building. Clarke, here I come...hopefully quite literally here pretty soon. _ _   
_ Lexa pulled up to Clarke’s house, she was so anxious she almost forgot to put her car in park. Damn, the things this blonde was doing to her were unbelievable. She rushed up to the door and was met by a, very revealing, bathing suit. 

“Close your mouth, you might catch a few flies if you don’t.”

“The only thing I want to be catching in my mouth is you,” Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke.

The blonde moaned in content. “Go get changed,” she whispered in the brunette’s ear. 

Lexa literally ran to the guest bathroom and changed. Not that she couldn't change in front of Clarke, but she was too excited to possibly ruin what Clarke had planned. As soon as she changed, Lexa walked out of the bathroom and out the back door. Clarke was waiting, sitting on the edge of the pool with a glass full of ice cubes.  _ Kinky…  _

Since Clarke wasn't paying any attention, Lexa sat behind her, pressing her front against Clarke’s back. “You know, I can make you wetter than this pool if you give me the chance.”

“Oh yeah?” Clarke challenged. 

“Yes ma’am.”

“I bet I can do the same to you, babygirl.”

Lexa’s breath hitched at the nickname, “Too late, mission complete.”

Clarke slid off into the pool, winking at Lexa. “Come join me.”

Lexa slid off, less gracefully, into the water. Clarke motioned to the glass on the side of the pool and Lexa took an ice cube out. She handed it the blonde, who also motioned for her to turn around. When Lexa turned around, she felt Clarke press her body flat against her own. She could feel Clarke’s breasts on her back, her pert nipples touching her through the thin bathing suit. 

Clarke pressed a soft kiss to the top of Lexa’s spinal tattoo. She reached around and placed the ice cube on Lexa’s stomach, who slightly jerked at the sudden cold. Clarke continued to kiss a trail across Lexa’s back. 

She began to nibble on her girlfriend’s skin. Lexa was giving Clarke the most adorable whimpers. “You’re killin me Clarke.”

“You have no idea,” Clarke licked her way up the side of Lexa’s neck, stopping at her ear. “Are you ready for me?”

God, Lexa didn’t think she had ever been more turned on in her entire life. She couldn’t even answer Clarke’s question. Although, she was pretty sure her dark eyes were giving Clarke the only answer she needed. 

Lexa watched as the blonde made her way over to the glass of ice to replace the cube she had just melted on Lexa’s stomach. Clarke stalked her way back over to Lexa, letting their lips crash together. Clarke’s hand went underwater and under Lexa’s bottoms. 

“Ohhhhh my god, Clarke,” she gasped when she felt the ice cube against her swollen clit. 

Clarke answered with a smirk, “Are you wet yet?”

“Soaked,” was all Lexa could manage. 

“Good.” Clarke’s lips were back on her girlfriend’s. Their tongues danced as Clarke waited for the ice cube to melt. When it did, she pushed two fingers inside her brunette, which caused Lexa’s breath to catch in her throat. She gave Clarke all the access she wanted to her mouth. Clarke’s tongue shot in as far as it could go. 

Lexa needed to gain a little bit of control, so as soon as Clarke’s tongue found its way to the back of Lexa’s mouth, she bit down. Lexa started sucking on Clarke’s long tongue, which made the blonde push harder into Lexa. 

It didn’t take long for the brunette to be on the verge of climax. Clarke pushed her over the edge when she moved from Lexa’s mouth to her breast, and curled her fingers. That was all it took for Lexa to shudder beneath the blonde. She had to focus on the ripples of water in order to calm down. 

“Is it cold in here, or is it just me?” Lexa barely managed to get a sentence out, she was still recovering from her orgasm. 

“It’s cold. Very cold. I think the heaters cut off five minutes ago.” Clarke motioned to her breasts, where Lexa could clearly see two dots sticking straight out. 

“Awe, I don’t even get to treat you before we get out?” Lexa pouted.

“I already came.”

“But I didn’t even do anything.”

“Feeling your walls clench around my fingers and listening to you is all it took.”

A loud bang followed by yelling came from inside Clarke’s house. “What the hell?”

The two teens jumped out of the pool, running to the house to check out the noise. Clarke relaxed slightly when she heard her mother’s voice. But tensed when she realized who she was yelling at. 

“How dare you show your face here! I suggest you get the hell out of here before I…”

“Mom? Finn? What the hell is going on?”

_ Finn? That asshole... _ Lexa put a protective arm around her girlfriend. 

Feeling Lexa’s arm around her eased her nerves a little. Just a little. The guy she loved and gave her life to was here on her doorstep after he cheated on her. Breaking her heart right after her dad had passed away. 

“Clarke, can I talk to you?”  _ His lip is bleeding? _

“Mom, did you hit him?”

“Yes.”

“Nice hit,” Lexa reached around and gave Abby a high five. Clarke did the same.

“If you have something to say, you can say it right here.” She crossed her arms, partly to show she wasn’t phased by him, partly because she was freezing. Lexa must have read her mind, because she left and came back seconds later with two towles. “Thanks, babe.”

“Clarke I still love you. I know I messed up, I’m sorry. She wasn’t worth it, she isn’t you. I can’t even look at her the same way that I used to look at you. Clarke please, take me back.” Finn was actually begging, she was having too much fun with this.

_ He’s begging for her to come back after he cheated on her? Yeah, sure buddy, you keep dreaming. She’s with me now, so you can forget it.  _

“I’m in a relationship.” Was all Clarke said. 

“With who?”

Clarke took a small step back, into her girlfriend. Lexa offered him a smirk, in return to his confused look. 

“Her? Are you kidding me, Clarke? A girl? You’re going to throw everything that we had away for a girl?”

Clarke didn’t say anything, she turned around and looked into Lexa’s eyes for confirmation. Lexa read her mind, again, meeting Clarke in the middle. She moved her lips against Clarke’s, more dominant than she ever had before. 

_ That’s my girls.  _ Abby leaned against the door face, an uncontrollable grin on her face. 

“Really Ms. Griffin? You’re actually okay with this?”

Abby laughed out loud. “Am I okay with having my daughter loving a female? Yes, I am quite okay with it. I, along with anyone else that has  _ ever  _ seen them interact, know they love each other. Clarke loves Lexa more than she ever loved you.”

Clarke smiled at her mom,  _ thanks mom.  _

“Un-fucking-believable. Maybe you’re as stupid as your daughter.”

Abby looked at Clarke, who gave her a nod. Clarke and Lexa both knew what was coming next, they took a step back. Abby casually took a step back, smiled at Finn, and slammed the door in his face. 

“Ouch! What the hell!” 

“Now get off my property before I have you arrested, you little shithead!” 

No more sounds came from the other side of the door, only that of a car door slamming and an engine starting filled the silence. 

“Thank you,” Clarke and Lexa said in unison.

“Anything for you two,” She smiled. The older Griffin was brought into a hug by the two wet teenagers. “You’re getting my shirt soaked!” that only made the two tighten their grip.

“Love you mom!” They said in unison, again, and both placed a kiss on each side of Abby’s cheek. 

“I love you too, babies.” Abby gave Lexa a little extra squeeze, realizing she just called Abby mom. 

“I’m gonna go change, I’m freezing.” 

“I don’t know how after what happened in the pool,” Abby winked. 

“Nice one,” Lexa offered her another high five. 

“Don’t encourage her,” Clarke slapped Lexa’s exposed skin. 

“Oh you love it.”

“I love...being warm.”  _ Nice save Griffin.  _ “So I’m going to go change. Join me if you want.”

“Not missing that opportunity.”

They change without too many delays. If it hadn’t of been for their rumbling stomachs, there would have been more. 

“I’m gonna run downstairs and get something to eat, you want anything?” 

“No I’m good. I’ll probably be asleep by the time you get back anyway. You wore me out today. Especially with that ice cube trick. That was hot.” 

“You’re hot.”

“And you’re beautiful,” Lexa truly meant it. Clarke was the most beautiful person she had ever met. Inside and out. Clarke gave Lexa a smile that melted her heart, and ran downstairs. Lexa turned on her side, looking at the Woods Constellation Clarke had painted on her wall. “I love you,” she said it right before sleep over took her. 

“Hey, mom. Is there anything to make a salad with? I’m starving.”

“What about Lexa? Is she not hungry?”

“No, she’s exhausted. She’s honestly probably asleep right now.”

“Okay. Yeah, I think there is something. Hang on I’ll look.”

Clarke sat on a barstool at the kitchen island. She took a grape out of the bowl on the counter and ate it. Then another one, and another. Damn she was hungry. 

“You should tell her you know.” Abby set a salad in front of Clarke.

“Tell her what?” Clarke deflected. 

“Don’t play stupid. You know what I mean.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, honest.” Clarke lied.

Abby gave her the, “really? You think I believe you?” look.    
“What if it’s just an infatuation?”

Again, Abby gave her another signature Griffin stare down.

“Okay, so it’s not an infatuation. But what if it’s just the stupid teen love like I had with Finn.” It was more of a statement than a question. 

“If you honestly think that you have the same connection with Lexa as you did with Finn, then maybe he was right. Maybe you are stupid.”

“Ouch. That hurt.”

“You know what I mean. Look, you look at Lexa the way I used to look at your father. And she looks at you the way he used to look at me. That’s true love, Clarke. She would do anything for you, and it is the most obvious thing in the world. She loves you, you love her. Why not just tell her already?”

“What if she isn’t ready to hear it yet?”

“I bet she’s thinking the same exact think.” 

Clarke took a bite of her salad, suddenly she wasn’t hungry. Her mom was right, she should just tell Lexa how she feels. Clarke pushed her salad to her mom, “You can have it. I’m not hungry anymore.” The blonde got up to go back upstairs, but stopped for a second. 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to be home until around six? It’s barely five…”

“Marcus and I were going to go get a quick bite after school let out. But his mom has been sick and she got worse this afternoon. We had to cancel,” Clarke could hear the disappointment in her mom’s voice. 

“You should tell him, you know.” Clarke smiled. 

“Tell him what?”

Clarke mimicked the stare her mother had given her not five minutes ago.

“Damn, you learn quick,” Abby laughed. 

“Tell him I hope his mom gets better.” With that, Clarke finished her ascend to her room. She walked in on a sleeping Lexa, who was facing Clarke’s paint wall.  _ Perfect, I get to be big spoon. _ She crawled in behind the brunette as softly as she could, trying not to wake her up. 

Lexa could feel Clarke get into bed, even though her senses were clouded with sleep. Lexa instinctively pushed her back against the blonde. Enjoying the warmth she brought with her. 

Clarke got settled in behind Lexa. She wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s stomach.  _ Just say it Griff. She’s asleep anyway, it’s not like she’s going to hear you. This could be like a dry run.  _ Clarke could feel the walls of sleep closing in on her. She decided it was now or never. 

_ I love you.  _

The three words never left her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION:   
> okay, so you guys have noticed that i focus on dialogue with my story. is that okay? or do y'all want more inner thoughts to be included? not like inner dialogue bc ive started doing that quite a bit, especially in this chapter. BUT, would you guys enjoy less dialogue and more behind the scenes story? or just keep it like it is?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!!


	16. Devastating Defeat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick with me guys...this chapter starts off kinda slow, rushed, and unorganized. It's short too and I apologize for that. The first part was really hard to write and that's why it took so long for me to post. The end is pretty sweet tho, it tugged at my heart a little, its pretty fluffy too.
> 
> TIMELINE: End of April

“Come on, don't tell me you can’t play.” Raven, Clarke, Lexa and Coach Kane were all in the locker room surrounding Octavia. 

“I really don't think so. Like, my ankle really hurts. I can barely put any weight on it.” Octavia had been walking down the hall when Niylah’s door opened right in front of her. She tried to stop and avoid it, but someone ran into her from the left, causing O to walk right into the door. 

“Could you not have, ya know...not hit the door?”

“Yeah, Clarke. I ran into the door, tripped, and sprained my ankle on purpose,” O smarted.

“We need you, Blake. We don't have another second basemen, especially not one up to your par.”

“I’m sorry coach, but I don't think I can do it.”

“Damn. Can we throw Charlotte in there? She does great with infield drills, I can run her through some of our plays. She’ll catch on quick.”

“Text her and tell her to meet us at the field right after school. We won’t have a lot of time to get ready before we leave for Azgeda.”

“Yes sir,” Lexa pulled her phone out and told Charlotte to meet them at the field directly after school. If Lexa planned on winning this next game, she had a lot of work for Charlotte. There was no doubt that the freshman was capable of playing second base well enough for a normal team. But Azgeda was no normal team, especially not now. Ever since Nia quit teaching at Polis, she had pushed Azgeda’s softball team to the limits. 

  
  


Lexa was freaking out to say the least. Charlotte’s good, like really good. But no one is Octavia. The younger Blake is the best second basemen Lexa had ever played with. 

Charlotte can do it though, she’s always shown promise and learns really quick. “So, you got all that in that pretty little head of yours?”

“I’ve got most of it, not a whole lot of room to debate it though.”

“Just do what you do in practice and you'll be okay. Trust me, you’re going to do fine.” Octavia was trying her best to calm the girls nerves. 

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Just think, Aden is going to be here and he’ll love to see his girlfriend own the field,” Lexa added.

Charlotte got a little red in the face, but who was she kidding, they all knew how much she liked Aden. If he was going to be there, she was going to do great. 

 

“Shit guys. What the hell is happening?” Lexa had called the infield to the mound.

“I’m sorry, I probably screwed this up.”

“What? No, Charlotte you’re doing great. It’s not you. It’s not any of you, they’re just way better than they were last time we played them,” Clarke pitched in. 

“Yeah, honestly I don’t know what’s gotten into them,” Lexa feigned. 

“You think it’s Nia? She played professional travel ball for six years. She’s a great softball player,” Clarke admitted.

“Yeah, but look at her players. They look scared to death. All except for Ontari, who looks at Nia like she hung the moon.”

“Ladies, let’s get this game going again,” the umpire ended their meeting sooner than they wanted. 

The rest of the game flew by. Both teams were battling for the win, but Azgeda was ahead by three. Thanks to Ontari, she hit a three run home run last inning. And of course, she had to make a scene when she stepped on home plate. 

“That one was for the love of my life, Costia, I love you baby.” Ontari was facing the crowd, looking right at Costia Green, Lexa’s ex-girlfriend. 

“I love you, too!” Costia yelled back. 

Arkadia was still down by three in the seventh inning. Clarke had hit a linedrive right to the third basemen, who caught it right before it took her head off. Lexa ripped a ground ball between left and center field, earning a double. 

With Lexa on second base, Charlotte stepped up to the plate. The freshman was their best slap hitter, which was perfect for their current situation. If Charlotte could push the ball between the second and first baseman, Lexa could use her speed to score. 

The first pitch was a little too high, allowing Charlotte to get ahead in the count. She stepped out of the box, then back in. Next pitch was a little too close to the girl, she jumped back to keep from getting hit. After stepping back in the box, the pitcher wound up and threw a curve ball, which was Charlotte’s favorite pitch. She ran forward, throwing her hands and bat to the ball. 

The ball flew through the air, but stopped when it made contact with Ontari’s glove. The girl had stretched out more than Lexa thought possible, and caught the ball. Azgeda’s crowd erupted at the magnificent catch Ontari had just made. Lexa had to give her credit, it was a very impressive play. 

With two outs, and Lexa still on second base, Cece Valor stepped up to the plate. Cece had the third best batting average on the team. Lexa had full confidence in her player as she readied herself to bat. Cece loaded her bat, and swung at the first pitch that was thrown. She made contact with the ball, sending it right in front of the short stop.

Lexa should have stopped, she should have waited for the short stop to throw the ball to first before she took off to third, but she didn't. Lexa ran at full speed to third base. The shortstop should have taken the easy play a first, but she didn't. She turned her body and tossed the ball to Ontari at third. Lexa dove headfirst into the bag.

A loud  _ crack  _ filled her ears, pain coursed through her body. Her ribs were on fire. She felt weight leave her body as Ontari rolled off of her. 

“You bitch!” Clarke yelled at Ontari and kneeled by Lexa’s side. “Are you okay?” Lexa didn't even register that Clarke was talking to her. She was too busy trying to keep her insides, _ inside _ . Her rib cage felt like jello, just sliding around in her body. Ontari most definitely landed on Lexa on purpose. 

The worst part about it was, the umpire had called Lexa out. The games was over, and Azgeda had beat Polis by three. None of that mattered though. Lexa’s adrenaline had worn off, pain enveloped her body. Every time she took a breath, it felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly in the chest. 

“Yo! Ontari! Get your ass over here!” Raven came running to the growing crowd of angry Polis supporters. 

Abby Griffin parted the sea of people without even saying a word. Every step she took got her closer to the girl that had, more than likely, broken Lexa’s ribs. Once she reached Ontari, she tapped the girl on the shoulder, drew her hand back, and sent her hand sailing across her face. The crowd stilled and watched as the older Griffin slapped Ontari senseless. 

“If you ever touch one of my girls again, so help me God,” Abby warned.

“How dare you touch me?” Ontari wavered.

Abby said nothing, she drew her arm back once more, only to be stopped by Raven. “Allow me Mama Griff.” Raven gave no time for Ontari to react before her fist crossed the girls face. Ontari fell to the ground with a thud. Raven turned to Abby and gave her a high five, and the two walked over to check on Lexa. They ignored the profanities Ontari was sending their way. 

What they could not ignore, was the two umpires ushering them over to the side to have a little chat. “You do realize, Ms. Griffin, that I, or Miss Black, can call the police and have you arrested for assault of a minor,” the older umpire, with graying hair, and nose hairs that could be braided, informed Abby.

“I know all too well what could be done,” she spat, taking a step closer. “But that won’t happen will it? No. What’s going to happen is, you are going to march your ass over to Azgeda and suspend  _ Miss Black _ for the rest of the season. Get it? Got it? Good.”    
“Yeah. What she said,” Raven added. The two women walked away from the umpire with an extra pep in their step. Deep down, they felt badass as hell.

“C’mon, Lexa. Let’s get you to the hospital so I can have a look at those ribs,” Abby helped lift Lexa off the ground, much to her dismay, and walk her to the dugout. 

“I can pack her stuff,” Aden offered. 

“I think she left her helmet over by third. I’ll be right back.” Anya pushed her way through the gate and headed over to third base. No one really took into consideration that Clarke was holding Lexa’s helmet in her hand. 

Anya had purpose in her step. She was going straight for the small group of people that consisted of, Ontari, Nia, and the two umpires. She had to make sure that Lexa’s helmet wasn’t mixed smack dab in the middle of the bickering group. 

“You can’t suspend her! She did nothing wrong!” Nia feigned. 

“She made unnecessary contact with Miss Woods. There was no need to fall on top of her back as she slid in,” one of the umpires tried to explain. 

“If I had done anything _ unnecessary _ during the game, why are you waiting to tell me this now? Why not call Lexa safe and continue the game with a pinch runner?” 

“I’m sorry, do you mind if I borrow her for just a second?” Anya didn’t wait on a response. She grabbed Ontari by the sleeve of her shirt and dragged her into left field.    
“What the hell! Let go of me!” Ontari demanded.

Anya did as she was told and released her grip on Ontari’s sleeve. Only, Ontari’s momentum sent her face first into the grass, instead of on her feet. The smaller girl was quick to recover and scramble to her feet. She tried to shove her way past Anya, but Anya would have none of it. 

The oldest Woods gripped Ontari’s arm like it was her lifeline, pulling her back. “If you ever, I mean  _ ever,  _ touch, look, or even think about my sister again…”

“What? So help you God?”

“So help me God, I will tear that pretty little head of yours off of your shoulders and hang it on the foul pole.” Anya pushed Ontari back as she let the other girl go. The look of fear was evident on Ontari’s face, no matter how hard she tried to cover it up. Anya couldn’t help but smirk at the reaction she elicited. 

  
  


Lexa’s x-rays came back with three fractured ribs. She would be out for half the season, if not more. And knowing Lexa, she was going to try to tough it out and end up hurting herself even more. While it did suck, Lexa was going to have to actually lay low and sit the bench. She hasn’t sat the bench since, well since forever. Even in little league, her coaches always wanted her on the field because she had a drive and passion for the sport. 

Softball was something Lexa and Amelia shared a love for. Her mother used to take her to college games when she was little. One of her favorite memories was when they went to Clemson to watch the girls play in the college world series. The player that inspired Lexa to catch played for Clemson, Imani Ash. 

Imani had spotted Lexa in the crowd, all dressed up in her purple and orange, and decided to take her to the dugout. The entire team welcomed Lexa like she was their mascot. They even let her be the bat and ball girl. Their left fielder let Lexa join her on the field to help her warm her arm up. Of course Lexa was already an advanced player at eleven, she was better than everyone in Polis, Arkadia, and Azgeda, so warming up with Clemson was a breeze. 

When Amelia and Alexander died, the entire Clemson team from 2010-2016 came to their funeral. Each one stopping and saying an encouraging word or two to Lexa. Imani was the last of the girls. She held Lexa in a tight embrace, which caused her to break. She and Imani had to go to another room it was so bad. 

After that, Imani and Lexa had lost contact. The older girl got a job as an ecologist, she had gotten hired by an agency that traveled all around the world to study the different ecological aspects of the world. It was kind of hard for them to ever talk. The last time Lexa talked to Imani was a few weeks after her parents’ funeral. Now was a time she could really use the advice of the older girl. 

“Hey? Are you in there?” Clarke broke Lexa’s train of thought with a soft, worried smile. 

“Yeah, I was just thinking.”

“Wanna share? You don’t have to…”

“It’s okay.” Lexa told Clarke everything she was just thinking about. It hit close to home for Clarke too, she was missing her fathers’ random trips to the space museum in downtown D.C.

Clarke adjusted herself in her bed, with her back resting on her headboard. She patted her lap, motioning for Lexa to lay her head on her lap. 

“Do you ever think about what life would be like if they were still alive?” Clarke asked, running her hands through Lexa’s hair. 

“All the time. Sometimes I daydream about them coming back to me. I realize that it’s ridiculous, they’re never coming back, but a girl can dream right?” Lexa tried to joke, but it came out strained from the lump gathering in her throat. “And then I don’t. Because as selfish as this may seem, without what happened, I wouldn’t have met you.”  _ Say it Lex, grow a pair and tell her how you feel!  _

“I think the same thing. Sometimes I think about it as fate. Really, really sucky, beautiful fate at work. And then I think that maybe this is my dad’s doing, ya know? Like he’s smiling at me from wherever he is. Like he’s sitting in his lawn chair right now, smiling at his work,” Clarke smiled down at Lexa, intertwining their hands. 

A tear escaped the corner of Lexa’s eye and Clarke kissed it away. Lexa couldn’t take the emotions coursing through her body. Between discussing her parents and having Clarke be so understanding, she couldn’t hold it in any longer. Lexa broke in her girlfriend’s arms. The tears fell freely, her heart was constricted, and she didn’t care. 

Clarke just held onto Lexa, not letting go. There are certain moments that a person never forgets, this is going to be one of those moments that Clarke remembers forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if there is anything i can do to make this story better!!


	17. Ste Yuj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two weeks after Polis' defeat by Azgeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not really sure if i like this chapter or not...its sweet, but i wrote it at like 2am and had soooo many mistakes...so lemme know if there is anything youre confused about

District tournaments were underway and killing every player. Polis had just beaten TonDC 6-2. The ride home was all but fun and cheerful. TonDC shouldn’t have scored, but since Lexa was still benched from her rib injury, they were down a catcher. Charlotte was trying her best, but just like Octavia, there is no one that can replace Lexa. And of course Charlotte likes to blame herself for losing the game, because both games that she has subbed in for an injured player, they haven’t done good. 

Everyone tried to tell her that it wasn’t her fault that the team didn't do so well, but she just nods her head and continues to let the guilt eat her alive. Aden is the only person who can actually make her believe that, but he wasn’t able to come to tonight’s game because he had to meet a college recruiter. 

When the team got back to the school, everyone unloaded the bus and went home without exchanging too many pleasantries. Clarke and Lexa had made a habit of carpooling everywhere they went. So Lexa sat in the passenger seat of Clarke’s car. Silence enveloping them as Clarke drove to Lexa’s house, their hands intertwined. 

The silence only broke when Clarke pulled her car into her girlfriend’s driveway. “I’m helping you inside no matter what you say,” Clarke put her car into park and got out.   
“I wasn’t going to argue anymore. I learned after the last six times I told you I could get to my room by myself and you completely ignored me.”

“Good,” Clarke shrugged. 

“There was a lot of tension on and off the field. What was that about?” Lexa asked, changing the subject. 

“I honestly don’t know. It put a damper on my mood big time.”

“We didn’t even do bad. So what they scored two points? We can’t run rule every team out there…”

“Yeah, I just want to go home and wash it all off,” Clarke wasn't only talking about the dirt covering her body.

“I don’t blame you. I really hate that I can’t be out there with y’all.” Lexa motioned to her legs, which were in a pair of short jean shorts and her white converse. 

“With this view, I don't mind one bit,” Clarke winked. 

Lexa rolled her eyes and knocked on the door, she didn't feel like digging for her key in her backpack. Even though Clarke, who was wearing said backpack, could easily turn around so Lexa could dig through the pockets. But that still took too much energy, and at this point, she had none to spare. Who knew broken ribs would be so exhausting?

Aden opened the door, “Charlotte said she did really bad. Is that true? Or can I tell her it’s not her fault that you guys didn’t run rule TonDC?”

Lexa looked down at Aden’s phone and saw that Charlotte was on the other end. “No, Charlotte. It was not your fault that we only beat them by 4. Stop beating yourself up about it.”

“Thank you,” Aden mouthed. 

Lexa offered a wink as she started to climb the stairs to her room. Which was way more difficult than she remembered it being. The more days that passed, the more difficult simple activities became. Like climbing stairs, they hurt like hell. 

“Want me to carry you? Because I totally will,” Clarke could sense Lexa’s pain on the stairs. 

The brunette debated it for a second, but ended up turning around and letting Clarke carry her the rest of the way, bridle style. “You’re the best girlfriend a gal could ask for, you know that right?” Lexa said, placing a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. 

“Yeah, I know,” Clarke kissed back. 

When Clarke reached Lexa’s bedroom door, she was slightly out of breath. She pushed the door open with her hip, kicking it closed behind her. 

“Plan on staying a while?” Lexa asked, still in strong arms. 

“It’s only eight thirty, plus my mom has the graveyard shift tonight.”

Lexa’s eyes flitted down to Clarke’s lips, then back up to her eyes. “Is that so?”

“Sure is,” Clarke gently laid Lexa down on her bed. She kissed her way to Lexa’s lips, not before biting that special spot, right below Lexa’s ear. 

Clarke’s lips hovered over the other girl’s. She was teasing Lexa, like she always did. It was Clarke’s mission to make Lexa writhe beneath her. Lexa closed the distance with a needy, messy kiss. Her hands were tangled in braided, blonde curls, pulling Clarke closer to her. Deepening their already breathtaking kiss. Their tongues danced back in forth in their mouths.

A hand found its way between their bodies and down to Lexa’s zipper. She gasped at the feeling of Clarke’s hand so close to its destination. Clarke made her way to Lexa’s neck, stopping at her pulse point. 

“You’re so wet,” Clarke husked. 

“That’s what you do to me,” Lexa gasped. Clarke cupped Lexa’s sex, putting pressure on her clit. She swallowed Lexa’s moan with a deep kiss. 

Clarke pulled away, “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“But, we were just getting to the good part,” Lexa pouted. 

“My mom said no strenuous activities remember?”

“I can’t even take care of myself though! It hurts too much…”

“Sorry, babe. Doctor’s orders,” Clarke teased. She backed away from Lexa, taking her dirty uniform off one piece at a time. Her belt was the first to go, then her pants, shirt, and socks. She was left in her sports bra and underwear. 

Lexa wasn’t even mad that Clarke had left a small pile of dirt on the floor. She was too busy raking her eyes over Clarke’s magnificent body. Her eyes stopped at the words  _ Nike  _ written across her girlfriend’s chest. Never in her life has she hated Nike, that was her go to brand. But right here, right now, she despised the brand. 

“See something you like?” Clarke raised her eyebrow.

Lexa couldn’t even give a verbal response, she just shook her head. 

“Too bad your ribs are broken,” Clarke stalked her way over to the bed. She leaned down, capturing plump lips in a savory kiss. 

Lexa was quick to recover, she pulled Clarke down, opening her mouth for more access. Both of her hands were under Clarke’s bra in no time, eliciting a gasp from the blonde. Clarke threw her head back, allowing Lexa to move her lips to Clarke’s neck. There was a salty taste to Clarke’s neck, evidence of the game. 

“Looks like I’m taking a cold shower,” Clarke said, pushing herself off the bed. 

Lexa whimpered, holding her hands out like a baby wanted to be picked up by its mother. 

“Aren’t you just the cutest little thing.”

Lexa was still whimpering on her back. “Can I atleast watch you completely undress,” she begged.

“I guess it won’t hurt to show you,” Clarke compromised. The blonde slowly pulled her bra over her head, dropping it beside her. Lexa’s eyes were stuck on Clarke’s chest, who turned to the side and slid her underwear down her legs, giving Lexa the perfect view of her ass. 

“I’m dating a goddess,” Lexa goggled. 

Clarke’s cheeks reddened and she turned around to go to walk into the bathroom. “Me too,” she smiled. 

 

Watching Clarke re-emerge from her bathroom, with wet hair, and water droplets still on her skin, made Lexa ache all over. Especially since her girlfriend was the biggest tease in the whole world. Clarke’s front was pressed up against Lexa’s back as she looked through her closet to find the blonde something to wear. She wasn’t even going to give Lexa the luxury of a sneak peek!

This was getting out of control… “Really, Clarke?” 

“What?” the blonde feigned innocents.

“You expect me to keep my hands to myself, when you are pressed up against me with no bra on?”

Clarke inched away from Lexa. “Better?”

“I never said I didn't like it. I just said, you are making it impossible for me to keep my composure…”

“So you want me to be up against you?”

“Most definitely.”

“That’s what I thought,” Clarke buried her head between strong shoulder blades, placing a few kisses at the top of Lexa’s tattoo. “Hey, what do these lines going through the top circle mean on your tattoo?”

Lexa fell silent, her heart constricting. 

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry if I hit a sore spot,” Clarke apologized.

No answer came from in front of the brunette. Lexa stepped away from her closet, handing Clarke a t-shirt and compression shorts. Clarke dressed and propped herself up onto her elbow, studying how tense Lexa’s shoulders were. When Lexa joined her, Clarke started rubbing soothing patterns on Lexa’s arm, which caused her to relax instantly. 

“Three hardships my parents overcame together.”

Clarke waited patiently, she knew Lexa would reveal what she was comfortable with when she was ready. A few moments passed and Clarke began to think Lexa had fallen asleep, until she answered. 

“The smaller one on the left is bankruptcy. Right after my parents got married, they moved into a shitty apartment building in New York. The pipes busted and ended up ruining everything inside. The landlord claimed my parents had sabotaged them so they could collect the insurance money on everything damaged. The police believed him and the landlord ended up suing. He won the case, but it was eventually discovered that the landlord set the whole thing up, and was arrested. He was forced to pay my parents back all of the money he won.

“The smaller set on the right is from when my grandparents on my dad side past away. My moms parents were never really in my moms life, especially after she married my dad. They didn't approve of him at all, but my parents loved each other unconditionally. Nothing could split them apart, not even blood relatives.  They took my mom in like she was their child, gave her anything and everything she had ever wanted. Acceptance. Approval.  _ Love.  _ Everything her parents never really gave her. So when my dads parents died, it hit them hard. 

“And the longest lines are for Oakley. Right around my thirteenth birthday, my mom found out she was pregnant. We were all so excited. We would argue about names at the dinner table, and sometimes where she would sleep. I always said she was going to sleep in my room, even though I knew she would be sleeping in mom and dad’s room. But it made Anya mad so I had to keep saying it. Then one day, out of nowhere, my mom collapses in the kitchen. My dad found her and rushed her to the hospital. We found out the next day that Oakley hadn’t made it. Mom had a miscarriage during her first trimester.”

Clarke laid their too stunned to say anything. Within the matter of minutes, Lexa had told her something that was so close to her heart, it scared Clarke. It scared her for some unknown reason. Maybe it was because her mom had had a miscarriage also. Maybe because her little brother Alex had died before she had even met him. 

Clarke was unsure of the reason, all she knew to do was tighten her grip around Lexa. “I was supposed to have a little brother named Alex.”

Lexa turned over on her other side, ignoring the shooting pain coursing through her body, to face Clarke. Their eyes glossy, ready to spill. It took one swipe of Clarke’s thumb across Lexa’s face to break her. The tears fell free and it felt so good. Oakley was not something she talked about often, it hurt too much. But Clarke made everything worth talking about. She knew she could always rely on the blonde to understand her, to her be there for her, to comfort her. Not many people had  _ ever  _ seen Lexa cry. And here she was, bawling her eyes out in her girlfriend’s arms. It had only taken four months of knowing Clarke for her to see Lexa in her most vulnerable state. 

  
  


When Lexa woke up, she was greeted with blue eyes. They almost remind her of Dewey Beach, a place her parents used to take her as a kid. She would have to take Clarke their sometime, it was one of those places that was very special to Lexa.

The brunette cringed when she heard her and Clarke’s alarms go off simultaneously. She reached over Clarke, stopping when she felt a sharp pain in her ribs. Clarke shot up immediately, hearing Lexa’s cry of pain. 

“Hey, I told you not to do anything strenuous didn't I?” Clarke sassed.

“I was just turning off the alarms!” Lexa defended. 

“Yeah, and look where that got you…”

“I hate being hurt,” Lexa dropped back down on her bed. “First, I get worked the fuck up by the most beautiful girl in the world. Then when I wake up  _ next _ to the most beautiful girl in the world, I can’t even turn the alarms off so she can sleep more.”

“Awe, how sweet of you,” Clarke planted a quick peck on Lexa’s cheek. “But you can’t charm your way out of this one. I am not having my catcher hurt before state. You need to be healed as fast as possible.”

“Trust me, I want to be healed as fast as possible, for more reasons than just softball,” Lexa smirked. She closed her eyes, leaning in slowly, only to be met by air. “ _ Clarke _ !” she whined.

“Nope, it is way too early in this relationship to be kissing you with morning breath.” Clarke opened one of the drawers in Lexa’s bathroom, getting a brand new toothbrush out and applying toothpaste. 

“So you’re saying I have to get up to brush my teeth?”

“Yep.”

“But that takes so much energy!”

“Well you have to get ready for school too…”

“School? I thought today was the start of Unity Day break though?”

“You’re a week ahead, babe. Unity Day doesn't start ‘till next week,” Clarke answered with a mouth full of toothpaste.

“ _ Ugh _ !” Lexa  rolled over slowly, getting up with a grunt. 

Clarke watched with pity in her gaze. She really did feel bad for Lexa. Her girlfriend was the most independent person she knew. Having to hobble around was definitely not something she looked forward to. Especially at school. Clarke could almost guarantee that Lexa was going to put on her “Commander mask” and hide her emotions, like she did so well. 

“Don't look at me like my dog just died,” Lexa snapped. 

“Sha, Heda.” (Yes, Commander) Clarke smarted.

“Ah, don't give me that ‘sha, heda’ bullshit,” Lexa said through her toothbrush.

“Damn, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“You kinda took my side of the bed…”

“You didn't seem to mind too much,” Clarke shrugged.

“Maybe I did,” Lexa stated.

“I’m gonna go home and change. Hopefully when I come back to pick you up, you’ll be in a better mood.” With that, Clarke was out of Lexa’s room and down the stairs.

“Hey, Clarke,” Aden was walking around the kitchen still in his PJ’s. 

“Hey! What’cha cooking for me?”

“Uh...we don't actually have that much. I can see if I can whip something up with what we have,” Aden offered.

“That’s very sweet, but I actually have to get home so I can get ready for school.  _ But _ , in the near future, if you have the resources, I love pancakes.”

“Chocolate chip?”

“Is there any other way to eat pancakes?”

“Good, I thought you might be like Anya and like them plain, without syrup,” Aden contorted his face in disgust.

“Don't make that face _bro,_ that’s the only way to eat them!” Anya defended. 

“Gross,” was all Aden answered. 

“Alright, if I don’t get going now, I won't have time to look decent. Bye guys, I’ll be back in an hour to pick up Lex.”

“See ya later, Clarke.”

 

The blonde was pulling back into Lexa’s driveway forty-five minutes later. She was really hoping that Lexa was in a better mood. 

Clarke walked in just as Anya and Aden were walking out, to go pick up their respective girlfriends. She offered them a smile and wave as she passed and headed up the stairs to Lexa’s room.

She opened the door and her jaw dropped. Lexa was standing in the middle of her room with a bucket of flowers. “I’m really sorry for my attitude this morning. I was a bitch and you don't deserve to see that side of me. Forgive me?” Lexa gave Clarke a sheepish smile.

Clarke smiled and approached her girlfriend. She put a hand on each side of Lexa’s face, cupping her cheeks. “Of course I forgive you.” Clarke closed the distance and gave Lexa a slow, passionate kiss. 

“I don't deserve you,” Lexa said, once they broke apart. 

“I think the same thing all the time. But then I remember what you said to me at lunch right after we met, ‘you have to find someone that feels they deserve you and you deserve them. Not one more than the other…’”

“You remember that?” Lexa’s cheeks were a bright red crimson.

“How could I not. That statement alone was enough to ignite a fire inside me. One that is still burning strong and doesn't plan on being put out anytime soon,” Clarke smiled, she meant every word. 

Lexa leaned in one more time, before her eyes failed her and let the tears escape. “You’re perfect,” she said on Clarke’s lips. 

“As much as I would like to let this go deeper, pun intended, we really do need to get to school.”

“Can't we just call in sick!” Lexa begged.

“This isn't work, babe. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to take my exams.”

“Why do you have to make sense?”

Lexa’s struggle to make it down the stairs was even worse than last night, trying to get  _ up  _ the stairs. If it weren’t for Clarke’s chivalry, Lexa never would have made it down. Who knew broken ribs would be such a hassle?

The ride to school wasn't any better. Every bump Clarke hit, caused Lexa’s ribs to bounce around inside her flesh. The brunette wasn't normally one to complain about pain, so when she told Clarke to pull over for a break, it just went to show how bad it really is to have broken ribs. 

“Lex, baby, we really need to go. If we wait any longer we’ll be late,” Clarke pleaded. 

“Okay, just try to be more cautious, please. I feel like my insides are being ripped to out.”

Clarke took off, going ten under the speed limit and yelling at any driver that rode her ass. She couldn’t help she was trying to prevent her girlfriend from being in pain. It wasn't like she wanted to drive slower than her grandma, it’s just kinda how it’s gotta be right now. Her normally led foot, was having to be lightened up a bit. 

“Here we go,  _ Commander. _ ” 

“Here we go,  _ Wanheda. _ ”

Walking up to the school was all a show. People who were at the game kept asking Lexa if she was alright. Of course she had her so called “Heda mask” on. No one really knew how she felt on the inside, if they did, they would be afraid for their lives. 

She answered with, “Yeah, I’m good. Ontari hasn’t done shit to keep me out…” or “Chit nau frag yu op na teik yu ste mou yuj.” (What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger). Obviously no one knew what Lexa was saying with the last one. That only made her all the more badass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop some comments below and tell me what i can do to make this story better


	18. Hop on the Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright guys, this chapter is horrible...if feel like the farther down you get the better it gets. Ive been getting quite a few people asking for focus on a few of the other ships, so thats what i tried to accomplish with this chapter. its not great bc Clexa is really the only ship i know how to write, but i tried guys...so dont kill me for the bad chapter.  
> OH AND PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline:  
> Unity Day break  
> May 12-18

Octavia sat at the kitchen island with Lincoln beside her. They were getting ready to go out of town for Unity Day weekend with Indra and Gustus. It was going to be Octavia’s first time to travel with her boyfriend’s family. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. 

Indra and Gustus adored O, but it was just the thought of saying something wrong, something that would trigger them that terrified her. Indra could be particularly intimidating when she wanted to be. Gustus on the other hand, he was just a big teddy bear that O often went to when she was feeling down or wanted to talk about an argument her and Linc had. 

“Everyone ready?” Indra snapped Octavia out her daze. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Babe, you all set?” Lincoln asked, a little concern in his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go.” O picked her bag up and walked to Gustus’ car. She stopped when she felt Lincoln’s arm around her wrist. “What’s wrong?”

He answered by planting a gentle kiss to his girlfriend’s lips. “I don’t know, you tell me.”

There’s no use in trying to hide her worry, Lincoln would eventually get it out of her. “It’s nothing big, I’m just stressing out because I want this trip to go perfect.”

“It’s already perfect.”

“We haven’t even left yet…” O laughed.

“Anytime I’m with you, it’s automatically perfect,” Lincoln answered.

“Have I ever told you that you could charm the pants off of a bear?”

“I don’t really know what that means, but okay,” he chuckled.

“It means I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

“We are going to be seated separately on the plane. Gus, you and O are going to be five rows ahead and to the left of where me and Linc will be. Not that far, but I thought I would give you two a heads up,” Indra said, once they parked their car at the airport.

“Is there any way-” 

“Yes, Lincoln. Once the flight takes off, you can switch with your father and sit with your girlfriend,” Indra read his mind. 

“Thanks, Indra,” Octavia smiled. 

“Anytime.”

_ Maybe this trip won't be as terrifying as I thought. _

Yeah, that lasted a whole five minutes. Turbulence was absolutely terrible. And to top it off, the flight attendants made everyone return to their normal seats. If she was going to die, she would rather die with the guy she loved by her side. No offense to Gus, but she would prefer to be snuggled up to Lincoln. 

“It’s okay, Octavia. Planes hit turbulence more times than not. Everything is going to be okay,” he reassured her. 

“Yeah, everything’s going to be just dandy. Has Lincoln told you that I’ve never flown?” she asked through grit teeth. 

“Yes he did. Look, I don't think the attendants are paying any attention. Since you have the window seat and so does Indra, I’ll run over and trade with Lincoln.”

“You’re the best, Gus.”

He winked and waved his hand to get his son’s attention. They had a silent conversation and quietly traded seats, without any attendants noticing.

“Your dad is the best,” Octavia snuggled up to her boyfriend’s side. 

“He wouldn’t do that for just anybody, you realize that right.”

“I bet he would.”

“Nope. My parents love you almost as much as I do. Almost,” He winked. 

_ Maybe this vacation will turn for the better. _

  
  


“Raven! Would you hurry your ass up, please! We need to leave now if we want to get there early!” Anya already had all of her stuff packed in the back of her car, all she needed was her girlfriend.

“If you would tell me where we’re going, then maybe I will,” Raven yelled from her room. 

“Fine! We’re going to DisneyLand.”

“No we’re not, you hate roller coasters and you told me to pack my skiing gear. That could mean one of two things: A, we’re going skiing or B, we’re going skiing.”

“Nope.”

“Excuse me? Then why did I just pack all of that shit?”

“Did you really think I was going to tell you where we’re going?” 

“No, but I thought I would try.”

“You did get  _ all  _ of your gear though right?”

“Yes mother.”

“Actually last night you were calling me daddy…”

Raven visibly gulped, “Well...uh, yeah so I have all my shit together,” she deflected.

“Good, throw it in the trunk.” Anya took one of Raven’s bags, throwing it over her shoulder. “Damn, how much crap did you pack?”

“I didn’t know where we were going. Maybe if you would have told me I would have packed lighter,” she shrugged.

“I feel like you shoved Jimmy Hoffa in here, Rae.”

“Who the hell is Jimmy Hoffa and why is he talking to my girl?”

“You’ve never heard that saying?” When Raven offered her a blank stare, Anya just shook her head. “Wow, that’s really disappointing.”

“Yeah, well my parents aren’t the most caring people out there. I didn’t even know who Thomas the Train was until sixth grade.”

“So you’re telling me you watched Thomas the Train in sixth grade?” Anya laughed.

“No…”

“Oh c’mon babe, I’m just messin’ with you.” Anya threw her spare arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders, giving her a kiss on the temple. “Now how ‘bout we take Jimmy and the rest of your luggage out to my car?”

 

Okay, it’s been six hours since the two left Raven’s apartment. There’s snow everywhere, and mountains surrounding them. So either they’re going to drive by and take pictures, or they  _ are  _ going skiing.

“We’re not skiing.”

“How did you know what I was thinking?”   
“I can read your mind,” Anya smiled. 

“Then what are we doing?”

“We’re here.” Anya pulled her car into a long and winding driveway. She made sure to go extra slow, so the suspense would eat at Raven. But she can only delay for so long, eventually their destination came into sight. 

“No way! We’re at your parent’s cabin! You know I’ve always wanted to come here.” Raven’s eyes were the size of saucers, filled with complete and utter awe.

“I know, that’s why we’re here.” Anya took her girlfriend’s hand in hers, kissing it. 

“Holy shit, this is no cabin. This looks like a winter castle,” she said excitedly.

“It’s even better on the inside.”

“What are you waiting for? Get out and show me around!” Raven jumped out of Anya’s car, leaving her girlfriend laughing, trying to find the key. “Come on!”

“I’m coming! Sheesh, just gimme a second!”

Raven stopped dead in her tracks and gave Anya a sly smile. “You’re not coming, not yet anyway…”

Anya rolled her eyes and took the key out of her pocket, using it to unlock the front door. Raven was right, it does look like a winter castle. Anya took a dramatic side step inside the cabin, with her arm extended as if she was welcoming a group of people.

“Welcome to _Casa de Woods_ my love.”

“Oh my god,” Raven breathed out. 

“My parent’s designed it with Indra, Gus, and Nyko.” Anya felt a pang in heart. After her parents’ death, Nyko disappeared. Anya expected to see him at their funeral, but didn’t even show for that. It had been almost one year since she last saw Nyko, one very long and excruciating year. 

“This is beautiful. Why have I never been here before?” Raven’s eyes were full of amusement.

“Well, after they died...I couldn’t bring myself to come back. But you helped me get over that. This is a thank you.” Anya was trying her hardest not to cry, all the emotions were hitting her at once. 

Raven noticed the slight change in her girlfriend’s character, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Anya cupped her girlfriend’s face, bringing her in for a soft kiss. She could taste her salty tears, but she didn’t care. Not every bit of those tears were sad, she was with the girl she loved in a place she loved. What more could she ask for?

“What was that for?” Raven asked, breathlessly.

“I just couldn’t help myself. Your lips looked so lonely.”

“Want to keep them occupied for a few?” Raven wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Better get it done before Clarke, Lexa, Abby, and Kane get here.”

“Awe, so we won’t have the place to ourselves?” Raven pouted, although she was happy her friends were going to be joining her. 

“No, sadly not. Lex wanted to take Clarke here, but I told her I wanted to take you. So we agreed to share.”

“Kabby?”

“Clarke asked me if I was okay with them coming. I said yes, I figured they could use a getaway too.”

“You’re so considerate,” Raven tapped her girlfriend’s nose. 

“How ‘bout I show you the upstairs bedroom?” Anya winked, grabbing Raven’s ass.

“Lead the way,” The Latina smirked, she tried to hide the disappointment in her eyes. She was really hoping she was going to get to see Octavia over the break. 

  
  


Abby had just pulled up to Marcus’ home, which was quite beautiful. It has an older Victorian design. The garden right outside the front door really gives the house a homey feel. And the bushes were perfectly trimmed, along with the grass. There was no sign of wear on the white walls. His house is truly beautiful.

_ Okay, stop staring at his house and walk up there like Abby mutha fuckin’ Griffin, wonder surgeon extraordinaire would. _

She got out of her car, straightening her unwrinkled shirt and flawless hair. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. A few seconds went by before Kane answered. “Hey handsome, you ready to go?”

“Yeah, just gimme a second to grab my bags from my room.” Kane stepped aside, giving Abby room to walk in. 

“I can never get over how beautiful your house is,” she gawked. 

_ I can never get over how beautiful you are.  _ “My mom bought it when I was in middle school. It’s the only true home I’ve ever known.”

“That’s sweet,” Abby leaned up and gave Marcus a soft kiss. 

“I’ll be right back,” He gave Abby a quick hug and walked around the corner to his room.

“I’m going to go open my trunk!” 

“Alright!” Kane called back. 

Abby walked out to her car to slow her heart rate. Maybe what Clarke said the other night is true, maybe she should tell Marcus how she feels. But there are always those doubts and ‘what ifs’. The main one being, “what if he doesn’t feel the same.” That sentence has been running through Abby’s head since she and Clarke exchanged those few words a couple of nights ago. Abby had told Clarke to tell Lexa how she felt, yet she hasn’t told Marcus how  _ she  _ feels. 

And yeah, it has only been four months, but it’s been almost one year without her soulmate. Jake would want her to move on and she knows it. It’s just a matter of actually doing it that scares her the most. 

A hand on her back causes her to jump a little. “Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. What’s up?” Kane asked, eyes full of concern.

“Nothing, it’s just...it’s,” Abby struggles to find the right words. She takes a deep breath, “Thursday will mark the one year anniversary of the accident…”

“Oh honey, come here.” Kane opens his arms, inviting Abby into a hug. She doesn’t stray away, or hide her tears. Her heart was full, in this moment, nothing could ruin the warm fuzzy feeling floating around in her chest. 

“How do you expect to fit all of that in my car?” Abby sniffed, a few minutes later.

“I only have one bag and my snowboard. You said we were going boarding didn’t you?” Kane shifted nervously, he didn’t want to take the extra time to repack his things.

“Yes, silly. I was just messing with you,” Abby leaned up, giving Kane a peck on the cheek. He held her close and she melted in Marcus’ arms. 

“I love you.”

“What?” Abby pushed back slightly, so she could look Kane in the eye.

“I love you. You don’t have to say it back. I just need you to know how I feel.” He offered Abby a soft smile, he meant every word he spoke. It had only taken four months to fall in love with the extraordinary woman in front of him. 

Abby didn’t know what to say. Yes, the obvious answer is to just say it back, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready just yet. Her previous delima flashed to the forefront of her brain.

Instead of answering verbally, she stood on her toes and kissed him. Abby tried to pour her feelings into the kiss, to let Marcus know that she felt the same way, but she wasn’t ready to say it back; not yet. All she could do was hope he interpreted it the way she meant in.

 

“You do have address to Lexa’s place don’t you?”

“Yeah, we’re going in the right direction...I think,” Abby admitted.

“You sure? I think we already passed that wooden bear twice.” The couple had been driving in circles for the past thirty minutes.

“Check and make sure I put the address in correctly.”

Marcus took Abby’s phone and looked at the last text from Clarke. 

 

**Mini Doc 7:17am:**

**You need to tell him mom...**

 

**Mama Doc 7:17am:**

**I WILL! GIMME TIME! And have you even told Lexa yet?**

**Oh yeah, don’t forget to give me Lexa’s address**

 

**Mini Doc 7:20am:**

**OKAY! Maybe…** **  
** **659 Foxfire Drive**

 

**Mama Doc 7:21am:**

**That means no! So you can’t tell me to tell Marcus if you haven’t even told Lexa!**

 

_ Tell me what?  _ “You typed ‘569’ instead of ‘659.’ That’s why we keep passing that shop with the bear, it’s ‘569’ Foxfire Drive.”

“Wow, I swear I’m dyslexic.” 

“It was a simple mistake, Abs,” he laughed. 

_ Abs, I like that.  _ “No, I swear I am. The other day, I had a patient that was supposed to have a simple colonoscopy after I finished removing a tumor. I was going through the her charts, making sure everything was okay. I read over the word ‘polyp’ and thought it said ‘pile up.’ I almost cancelled her colonoscopy because I thought she had the risk of blockage.”

“You know, you  _ could _ just be stressed out. This vacation could do you some good.”

“Maybe so. Same goes for you though. I know putting up with Nia beating y’all must have caused all hell to break loose on the team.” 

“Oh boy, you have no idea. I thought Lexa was going to, literally, murder Ontari when she blew Clarke a kiss.”

“Is that why you announced a team meeting so loud?” Abby laughed.

“Yes, I thought if I didn’t come up with something, Clarke was going to be visiting Lexa in the pin. And then you, Raven, and Anya quite literally put Ontari on her ass...”

“It wouldn’t keep them apart though. Clarke would more than likely get Raven to blow something up to get her out. And that little bitch deserved every bit of what we coming to her.”

“I honestly wouldn’t doubt it,” Kane laughed, which made Abby’s heart melt, despite the feet of snow that surrounded her car. 

“Have you ever seen that episode of Castle where Martha asks Rick if he would bust Gina out of prison, because that is true love, but he doesn’t answer. And then Rick starts talking to Beckett and she tells him that she would be there to break him out of prison if he was ever arrested.”

“Yep, not long after that he finally confessed his feelings to Beckett and they ended up having three kids together. Such a happy ending.”

_ I would break you out in a heartbeat.  _ “Is that it?” Kane pointed to a mailbox on the left side of the road. 

“Yeah, I think it is.” 

“Your destination is on your left.”

“Yeah thanks, means a lot that you tell me after I pull in,” Abby smarted back at her GPS. 

“I don’t think it can hear you…”

  
  


Echo clung to her boyfriend for dear life, she hates flying. Hates it. With a passion. A passion that ran deeper than...something deep. She’s not like some people with a fear of heights, her reasoning is more literal per say. Her parents would have been on the same flight as Clarke and Lexa’s, but Echo had gotten Mono in the same week. They decided to stay home with her instead of going to the NASA convention. 

Of course she didn’t tell Bellamy this. It would have been very inconvenient for them to have to drive six hours, when they could be in a plane for half that time. He eventually caught on though, she didn’t know how. Echo’s knuckles had only been white for the last hour from her clinging to her armrest. 

“Are you okay? You don’t seem okay,” Bellamy put his hand on his girlfriend’s. 

“I hate flying,” she confessed.

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could have driven or maybe even ridden with Clarke and Lexa.”

_ I didn’t even think about that! You do have friends you know…  _ “You sounded excited to fly, I didn’t want to burst your bubble.”

“Having you scared to death is bursting my bubble even more,” Bell teased.

“I just...I don’t know. I just really hate flying.”

“Can I ask why?” Bellamy didn’t want to push, but they had been dating for a while and this was the first time he was hearing about this. 

“My parents were supposed to be on the same flight as Clarke and Lexa’s.”

“Oh my god. No wonder you hate flying,” Bell detached Echo’s hand from the armrest and took it in his own.

“Did they work for NASA at the time?”

“No, they were just going on vacation. For once I was glad I got Mono. If I hadn’t of been so selfish they would be dead,” she joked. Well, less of a joke and more of a silent thank you to whoever was listening. 

“I’m glad you were selfish too. I don't know what my life would be like if I hadn’t met Cece and Michael,” Bellamy let a smile play on his lips.

 

_ Finally, I can’t wait to get off this death machine.  _

Bellamy sensed Echo’s sudden relief of being back on the ground. “See, wasn’t  _ that  _ bad was it?”

“No, it was horrible. But not as bad as I was expecting. I guess I have you to thank for that,” she smiled. 

“It was my pleasure,” Bellamy leaned down, pecking his girlfriend’s lips. 

“You’re so chivalrous, I love it,” she beamed.  

“I try my best,” Bell smiled.

“So, where exactly are we going? I packed stuff for summer and winter weather…”

“Lexa’s cabin. She told us to pack for both because she has an indoor pool and mountains for skiing right behind her house.”

“Ah, so  _ Casa de Woods  _ is like a mini mansion?” Echo asked.

“No, it’s just a regular sized mansion.”

  
  


Clarke and Lexa had fallen in sync, walking around Lexa’s room. Since brunette’s ribs were still healing, Clarke had taken it upon herself to assist in packing. Her ribs were almost completely healed, but Clarke still had Lexa on a no sex healing process. Anytime their makeout sessions got heated, Clarke would pull back and put some distance between the two. It was absolutely killing Lexa, but as she always said, “The wait will make it all worth it.” And now the wait was finally over. There was no way Clarke was going to be able to hold out a week in a beautiful cabin. The brunette was finally going to get some much needed release.

“Where are your thick socks?” Clarke had been looking for Lexa’s winter socks for a good ten minutes.

“In the back of my closet, in a small blue tub,” Lexa directed, shaking the previous thoughts out of her head.

Clarke walked over to Lexa’s closet. She started sifting through some of the items scattered around on the floor. “Damn, babe. You need to clean your closet more than I need to.”

“Oh hush. You could get lost in your endless pit,” Lexa countered.

“True,” Clarke kept trudging through the onslaught of items, until she found the tub in question. She popped the top, but did not find thick socks. Instead of finding something that was supposed to bring warmth, she felt a pang in her heart. One that was all too familiar. Clarke jumped when she felt Lexa’s soft touch on her shoulder. 

“Wrong blue tub,” her smile was weak, not reaching her, now, sad eyes. “Pathetic, I know.”

“What is?”

“Keeping all of these pictures of my parents in the back of my closet. Like keeping them there will somehow make me feel better and help me forget.” Lexa sat down beside Clarke, who placed her hand on her girlfriend’s thigh, silently encouraging her. 

“I just, I don’t know. I feel like I need to forget, or at least try my best to. But then I look these pictures all the time and can’t bring myself to even try and forget them.”

“Hey, look at me. It’s not your job to forget them. It’s your job to make sure their memory lives on within you in everything you do.” Clarke rolled her sleeve up, revealing her father’s watch. “I wear this everyday. No matter if it matches my outfit or not. I wear this because it helps me keep him in my heart. I wear it because I’m not trying to forget him or move on. I’m trying to heal. I will never forget him, he will always be with me.” The blonde laid her head down on Lexa’s shoulder. “I’m always here for you. I know you might not want to talk about it sometimes, but it helps. I’m here when you’re ready.”

Lexa was at a loss of words. No one had ever said that to her, not even Anya. Anya always tried to tell Lexa it would be easier to forget and move on. When in reality, it’s the hardest thing she’s ever tried to do. And she finally sees how wrong she was for even attempting to forget her parents. Clarke helped her see that. Just like she has helped Lexa see so many things. 

“I know.” Amidst all of the words coursing through her body at the moment, Lexa could only manage those two words. 

 

“I better not find my sister knuckle deep in her girlfriend on the couch!” Lexa yelled through the giant oak door of her cabin. She turned the lock and opened the door cautiously. What she saw when she stepped inside most definitely scarred her for life. She tried to save Clarke the sanity, but failed miserably. She was rendered useless at first sight. 

“Gross! Are they fucking on the couch?” Clarke stepped around Lexa laughing. When her eyes followed Lexa’s, she froze. It was almost like someone had poured liquid nitrogen on her from above. When her vocal chords thawed, all she could yell was, “What the hell,  _ mom _ !” 

Abby jumped at the title, falling right off of Marcus’ lap and onto the couch. The four people in the room had baboon asses as faces. No one could do language. They were all too shocked and embarrassed to say anything. 

Finally Lexa broke the awkward moment by taking Clarke’s hand in her own. She walked passed her coach and the mother of her girlfriend without making eye contact. Clarke on the other hand had eyes like a painting. They followed her mother and Kane everywhere they went. She almost tripped over her jaw as she started her ascend up the stairs. 

Once the two teens were inside their room they busted out laughing. Pure cackles were shared, both doubled over and on the brink of crying. 

“Holy...shit. Did you see...your mother’s...face?” Lexa struggled through hiccups. 

“Oh fuck me...I think I’m on crack,” Clarke howled. “I swear I am. I should not be...be...laughing...at this.” Nothing she could say could keep the wheezing from leaving her lungs. 

After ten solid minutes of uninterrupted laughing, Lexa found her actual voice again. “I need a nap and a really strong drink.”

“Did your parents keep the fridge stocked?” Clarke asked, wiping her eyes of her runny mascara. 

“Oh honey, just you wait.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand once more, leading her out the door and downstairs. “Oh wait, we need protection first.” Lexa raised her free hand, covering her eyes. 

“Are you guys descent? Or do we need to keep our hands over our eyes?” The coupled stopped at the top of the steps, with their hands over their eyes. 

“Oh shut up. You act like I’ve never caught you tongue deep in Lexa,” Abby scoffed. 

“Yeah, but you’re the parent. You’re supposed to find me making out with my girlfriend. I am the innocent child that is not to catch her mother straddling her softball coach…” Clarke feigned. 

“Please. You literally showed me where you and Lexa had sex for the first time. While we’re on that topic, would you like me to check your hair for that family of wombats? I think they may have burrowed their way into your head if you think you’re going to head down to the cooler for a drink…”

“How..?”

“These walls may seem thick, but they’re not.” Abby said, crossing her arms. 

“Great. Do I need to go buy earmuffs too? Because God help me, if I hear you two I might actually jump off the roof.”

“Okay, I think I’m going to finish unpacking my things. Holler if you need me,” Kane said, retreating. 

“I’ll join you in a minute,” Abby called after him.

“By all means, go with him now. Maybe then you can get it out of the way so I can actually sleep tonight,” Clarke mocked with an eye roll. 

“I just might.”

“Gross! Don’t tell me that!” Clarke smacked her mom’s arm, playfully. 

The older Griffin shrugged, offering her daughter a sly smile. “I’ll be down the hall if you need me.”

“Don’t count on me taking you up on that offer. I’ve already seen enough to last a lifetime.” 

With that, the two teens were left alone in the solitude of silence. Until of course, a very inconspicuous sound came from one of the upstairs bedrooms. And the another, a loud thud this time. And then another, and another. And then “ _ Fuck,  _ Raven!” 

A shiver went down Clarke and Lexa’s spine. “This is going to be a long break,” they said in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Alright, after I read this chapter I realized that I didnt include Aden and Charlotte...so, would you rather me leave them out of have them come in like a day or two late??  
> OH...again...sorry for the gargantuan wait, ive been HELLA busy here lately....ill try to post as often as i can


	19. The Time of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starts on May 13th, just a few days before Amelia, Alexander, and Jake's one year death-iversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aighty, i kinda posted in a decent manner my dudes!!! anyway, im feeling so much better because im about to be dunzo with high school bitchesssssss May 18th is my graduation date and i cannot be happier. anyway, love you guys, hope youre having a freaking awesome life!!

Clarke woke the next morning with warm arms wrapped around her torso. She couldn’t help the hum of approval that escaped her lips. She was so content with just staying in bed all day, not leaving this spot. Her heart was full of adoration for the girl curled against her back. Even after the tragedy of losing her father, she was happy. It was hard to think in five days, including today, her father would be gone for one year. 

Clarke didn't even realize there were tears falling down her cheeks until she felt Lexa move behind her. Clarke was quick to wipe her face dry. She should have known Lexa would immediately notice her mood. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Lexa’s voice was hazed with sleep and concern.

“Nothing? Why?” Clarke shifted father into Lexa’s front, trying to keep the brunette from moving around her. 

“Either you’re drooling on me or you’re crying, Clarke. My hand doesn’t just get wet because it wants to…”

“I mean…”

“Oh shut up, you know what I meant. Now what’s wrong.” Lexa hopped over Clarke’s back and landed right in front of her with a huff.

Clarke laughed and tucked a brown lock behind Lexa’s ear. “You have really small ears. They’re adorable.” Clarke was trying desperately to get the attention off of her. 

“I am not adorable. And  no more stalling. Tell me what’s wrong, Clarke.” Lexa’s eyes were flicking between Clarke’s. Her gaze was full of curiosity and worry. When the blonde didn’t answer, Lexa planted the softest of kisses to her lips. “Hey, talk to me. What’s bothering you?”

Clarke was hesitant for some unknown reason. Lexa had gone through the same trauma as her, only twice. She had lost both of her parents and here Clarke was being selfish. How could she be so selfish?

“Get out of your head, Clarke. Just tell me what’s going on…” Lexa was becoming more insistant. She hated feeling helpless while Clarke was clearly tearing herself apart on the inside. 

“Five days.” 

That was answer enough. That and the shadow flashing through, normally, bright blue eyes. Five days and her father would have been gone for one year. Lexa didn’t know what to say. She had gone through the same pain and loss. Nothing can help fill the black hole sucking the life out of her. She missed her parents more than anything. If that wasn’t enough, the look in Clarke’s eyes, was enough to make her heart freeze and crack in half. 

“I know,” Lexa’s gaze fell to their, now, intertwined hands. “What was he like?” She didn’t know if it was the best idea to bring Clarke’s father up, but she didn’t know what else to do. 

Clarke let out a soft, sad laugh. “He was...everything,” she sniffed. “He was funny, kind, selfless, strong, loving...there aren’t enough words to describe him,” she finished, with a shaky breath. 

“What did he like to do?” 

“He loved hiking. Like, absolutely loved it. He hated the physical aspect of it, because he had a bad back. But he loved reaching the top of a mountain, pitching a tent, and watching the stars all night. We used to go to Point Reno and spend the night. My mom, being the rational one in the family, always tried to warn us about bears. She was always terrified that a bear would come and maul us to death. Anytime she would come with us, she would bring her machete, flares, a gun, and a baseball bat.”

“Wait? Your mom owns a machete?” Abby Griffin does not seem like the type to own a gun, let alone a machete. I mean, yeah, a gun is more deadly, but a machete seems a little...much for her. 

“She got it to protect us from the ‘absurd things that live in the wild.’ She was never one for the outdoors. The only time mom would ever go is if dad promised to massage her feet after we got back.” The dark look in Clarke’s eyes was slowly leaving. 

“Remind me to never piss your mom off,” Lexa joked, kind of. 

“I don’t think that’s possible. She loves you more than I…” Clarke stopped mid-sentence.  _ It’s too soon. Wait for the right time dingbat! Don't ruin a perfectly good conversation with your feelings.  _ Clarke cleared her throat, “So what were your parents like?”

Lexa was still a little stunned from Clarke’s almost declaration. It took her a second, but she finally found her voice. “They were... _ everything _ .” she said, stealing Clarke’s words. “They loved life, everything about it. They always found a way to seek out the good in the worst situations,” a tear escaped Lexa’s eye, which Clarke quickly kissed away. “One time when I was nine, I wrecked my dirtbike and broke my arm. After I was taken to the hospital and casted up, they took me out for ice cream. As if my day could have gotten any worse, I dropped my cone on my shoe, ruining it. 

“Well, my mom went back inside to get me another one. She came back without ice cream. I was really confused at first, but then she took my hand and walked back inside. She took me out the back door and through the alleyway outside, where we found a starving puppy. She picked it up and handed him to me. I had been wanting a puppy for as long as I could remember. 

She told me, ‘You broke your arm today. This puppy, he found a home today.’ With that, we went home and I had him for seven years.” Lexa sighed happily at the memory of her mother. It’s been a while since she talked this much about her parents, it was refreshing. 

“What was his name?” Clarke asked, wiping another tear from her girlfriend. 

“Schasta. I always loved that name, so when I found him, it seemed the perfect fit.”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Clarke confirmed. 

Lexa nuzzled closer to Clarke, “I could stay here all day.”

“Me too,” she answered, kissing the top of Lexa’s head. 

Lexa’s heart was full. There was nothing anyone could do to ruin the moment she was sharing with her girlfriend...except Raven Reyes. 

“Wakey wakey lovebirds!” Raven threw their door open and leapt on the bed with one big stride. “Get your asses up! We’re gonna go boarding later!” she squealed.

“Okay, okay!” Clarke conceded. “Will you please get off my bladder? She’s about to blow if you’re not careful.”

“Gross, TMI,” Raven rolled off the bed a little less gracefully than she had hoped. Clarke heard a thud and looked over the edge of the bed to find Raven on her ass. “Ouch.”

  
  


After breakfast, everyone went back to their respective rooms to change into their snowboarding gear.  _ Casa de Woods  _ was only a short thirty minute drive to Alpine Ski Center in Knoxville, Tennessee. Before they died, Amelia and Alexander Woods owned a large sum of the resort. They would take Anya, Lexa, and Aden every chance they could. The entire family loved to board together. They even entered the annual family relay race. The winner would get a ten day pass to the resort that could be used at the same time or could be spaced out as much as the winner liked. 

Since the Woods family owned much of the resort, if they won (which was almost always) the parents would let their children give their ten day pass to the second place family. 

“Hey, you in there?” Clarke jostiled Lexa out of her daze. 

“Yeah, it’s just...going back to the resort is gonna be kinda hard. We never went boarding without our parents.”

“We don't have to go if you don't want to. We can let anyone who wants to go, go. And we can stay here and do whatever all day.”

“No, I want to go. But don’t be surprised if I break down and start bawling my eyes out,” Lexa choked out a laugh. 

“I’ll be there for you. If you feel like you need to go somewhere to calm down just tell me,” Clarke pulled her green eyed beauty into a sweet kiss. It wasn’t chaste or rushed like some of their previous. It was slow and soft. 

Lexa didn't notice that she was crying until she felt Clarke’s thumb run across her cheek, wiping a tear away without breaking their kiss. Oxygen was an eventual necessity, they separated but kept their foreheads pressed together. 

“You’re too good for me,” Lexa whispered. If Clarke hadn’t been right there, she wouldn’t have heard it. 

“I was about to say the same thing,” Clarke kept running her thumb across the brunette’s cheek. They stayed like that for a long while, holding one another like they would crumble without the other’s touch. 

“We should probably get down there before their imaginations get the best of them,” Lexa huffed. 

“I guess that wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Neither one of the teens made a move to leave their current position. 

“You two better not be tongue deep in the other! I want to go snowboarding!” Both girls jumped a part at Raven’s loud banging.

“Jesus Raven! You just game a freaking heart attack!” Clarke yelled, jumping off the bed and jerking the door open. “Shit, dude.”

“You can suck faces later. We’re leaving in five.” Raven smirked when her friends’ faces turned beat red. 

“Be down in a second.”

“I’m sure you will be,” Raven winked. 

“Please go,” Clarke said, exasperated. As much as Clarke loved her friend, she had the absolute worst timing that always ended in a couple of red faced teenagers. Sometimes she thought Raven would sit outside her room and just wait for something to happen so she could interfere...

Exactly four minutes later, everyone was outside packing all of their gear on top of Anya’s Tahoe. Anya and Raven took the front seats; Abby and Marcus were in the middle; Clarke and Lexa drew the short straw with the back. 

A few heart attacks and concussions later, the whole clan arrived at the ski resort. Anya smirked at everyone’s panicked faces from the driver’s seat. “Record time.” The rise and fall of everyone’s chest was causing a giant heartbeat feeling in the car. It was almost as if all of their heartbeat’s had joined into one powerful beat, shaking the car ever so gently. 

“Are you guys going to just sit there? Or are we going skiing?” Raven was the first to exit the car. She was immune to Anya’s driving after dating her for so long. 

“Yeah...right.” It took all of two seconds for the rest of the passengers to scramble out of the car like it was on fire. Abby and Marcus dove out of the middle row, face planting in the snow; while Clarke and Lexa rolled out of the back when Raven raised the trunk to get her stuff. They landed on their backs, staring up at a cackling Raven. 

“I will  _ never  _ ride with her again,” Clarke stated matter-of-factly. She was still on her back next to Lexa. 

“Are you two going to get up? Or just stay there all day?” Anya kicked some snow on the two teens. “You too,” she said, looking at a still incapacitated coach Kane and Dr. Griffin. “I mean jeez, doc. You work on people for a living. And you coach, you have to deal with these three on a daily basis. You would think you could handle some teenage driving.” 

“That, my friend, was like being in a derby. I felt like I could taste the pine trees as they flew by us,” a breathless Kane stated. 

“I felt like I had a defibrillator jump start my heart when we rounded that last curve. I’m pretty sure I saw my childhood home too. Did I die?” Abby leaned her head to the side, blowing some snow in Anya’s direction. “I feel like I died…” 

“No, doc, you didn’t die,” Anya shrugged. “That I saw…”

“I feel it too. Do you remember that summer when I broke my arm jumping off the bridge down by the house?” Clarke asked her mother. 

“Yeah, your father nearly had a heart attack. It was your very first break.” Abby answered from her spot on the snow covered ground. 

“I saw all of that flash before my eyes.”

“Would you drama queens stop already. You don’t like my driving, I get it! But could we please go boarding? I feel the slopes callin’ me.” Anya started unpacking the top of her car. 

After another five minutes, those on the ground slowly got up. Mainly because Anya’s stuff was on the bottom of the pile. So in order for her to get her gear, she had to unload everyone else’s stuff. 

“Lex, baby. I think you’ve recovered enough to get up now.” Clarke squatted down beside her girlfriend, “you’re going to freeze if you don't get up soon.”

Lexa moved only her eyes to look at Clarke. She made no move with the rest of her body to get up. Anya, being the loving sister she is, dropped Lexa’s backpack on her stomach, causing the brunette to jump into a coughing fit. 

“Ow! I have snow down my shirt now!” Lexa whined, standing up and doing the best she could to wipe off. 

Clarke stepped over to assist her poor girl, “Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up later,” Clarke whispered to Lexa, giving her a quick kiss behind her ear. That sent a chill down Lexa’s spine, and not from the frozen water sliding down her shirt...

A few slopes later, the gang was ready to warm up in the coffee shop by their car. Anya, being as cold hearted as she is, ordered a caramel frappuccino. Raven got a white chocolate mocha; Clarke a caffe latte; Lexa a caffe mocha; Abby and Marcus just got freshly brewed coffee. 

“You seemed a little out of it on the last ride,” Clarke told Lexa after they found a seat for two. 

Lexa took a deep breath, “That mountain was the last one I boarded with my parents,” was all she answered. The hole in her heart was growing by the second and it was getting harder and harder to keep the tears from streaming down her face. 

Clarke left the warmth of her coffee to cover Lexa’s hands with her own. She didn’t say anything, if Lexa wanted to continue, she would. But for now, Clarke was trying to be as comforting as possible. They sat like that for a few minutes, hand in hand, no words being exchanged. 

“Can I steal your girlfriend?” Anya scared both teens. By the look on her face, she was facing the same pain as Lexa. 

“Of course,” Clarke got up and raised Lexa’s chin with her finger. The blonde looked into hurt, green eyes for a second before placing the softest of kisses to her lips. They parted just as a tear escaped the brunette. Clarke wiped her thumb across Lexa’s cheek to stop the tear from leaving her face. “I’ll go sit with my mom. When you’re ready, just let me know.”

Lexa watched her girlfriend walk away and go sit with her mother and softball coach. Once the blonde was out of site, the flood gates opened. Anya tugged her sister into a supply closet to give them some privacy. They wept in each others’ arms for what felt like an eternity. In reality it was only a few minutes. 

“I miss them so much, An,” Lexa finally broke the silence. She squeezed her older sister tighter.

“I know,  _ strik sis  _ (little sister). I miss them everyday.” Anya ran her fingers through her sisters hair, her own tears flowing freely. “Emo na otaim ste kom osir (They will always be with us). Their memory lives on with us,” Anya choked. 

“Ai get in (I know),” Lexa sobbed. Lexa felt closer to her sister than she ever had. After the accident, Anya shut down. She acted like her parents were just across the ocean in Paris. Lexa tried to talk to her about it, but Anya would just shout and tell her to leave it be. Having her sister holding her, in this moment, was the best thing that has gone on between the two since they got the news. 

Lexa jumped when the closet door opened with a skinny redhead on the other side of the door. “Anya...Lexa…” the boy stuttered. Neither girl recognized the boy, but it was obvious he worked there and had probably seen pictures of the two sisters in main office. Anya threw daggers at the kid. Her gaze was enough to pierce body armor. “Okay!” The boy closed the door quickly, the fear of Anya Woods instilled in him. 

“Jesus, An. You didn’t have to scar the kid for life,” Lexa laughed, wiping her tears away. 

“He should have knocked before entering,” the older Woods seethed. 

“It’s a supply closet, Anya. I’m sure he wasn't expecting to find anyone in here.”

“Well now he knows to knock before entering a supply closet,” Anya said through grit teeth. 

“It’s okay, big sis. I’m okay. No need to be mad at the guy,” Lexa assured, wiping away her tears. 

“Awe, you look like a cute little racoon!” Anya cooed. 

“I am not cute,” Lexa stated. Her insides boiled, Anya knew she hated being called cute. 

“Yes, yes you are little sis.”

“Well then you look like a gazelle,” Lexa attempted a comeback. She should have known it wouldn’t work. 

“Thank you. Gazelle’s are beautiful, free animals. They roam the African plains without a worry in the world. Well, I wouldn’t say without a worry in the world because they’re a tiger and lion’s favorite day time snack. But still…”

“Does that make Raven a lion or tiger?” 

Anya gave Lexa her signature death glare. 

“Hehe, uh...I think I’m just, gonna go...this way,” Lexa retreated to the door. “Ow! Shit!” 

“Having trouble little sis?” Anya stalked a few steps forward. 

“What? No...I just can’t find the handle that’s all!” Lexa’s back was against the door with the doorknob in her ass. She had backed over it in her haste to escape the deadly glare she was receiving. 

Anya reached around Lexa, pushing her out of the way and opened the door. Lexa fell backwards on her ass, right in front of the red head that opened the door earlier. Lexa scrambled backwards before she rolled over, got up, and bolted to Clarke. 

The kid froze. He didn't know what to do. “I’m so sorry Ms. Woods!” 

Anya held eye contact with the ice cube of a boy. She could see sweat start to glisten on his forehead. She didn't say anything, just slowly walked away while maintaining her glare the whole time. 

Anya jerked her head around to release her wrath on someone else that had the audacity to bump into her...

“Aden? What are you doing here?” Anya asked, calming down just the slightest bit.

“Surprise?” Aden chuckled. “Why do you look like you’re about to kill everyone?”

“Oh, no reason...so what are you doing here? I thought you were with Charlotte’s family for the break?”

“We were, but we decided to spend the rest here with everyone else. Is that okay?” Aden asked, suddenly afraid that he overstepped since he hadn’t asked to join the group for the weekend. 

“Yeah, of course strik bro (little brother). Sorry, I’m just...I’m good. Yeah, I’m glad you came.” Anya smiled and tugged her brother in for a tight hug. 

“You good sis?” Aden asked, he wasn’t used to his sister being...comforting?

“I’m great lil brother. How ‘bout we go for a few more slopes? I’ve been looking forward to beating you.”

“Ha! In your dreams!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! as always, lemme know what i can do to make everything all gucci with you guys


	20. Writer’s Note

Hey guys, I know it’s been like 5ever since I posted but its all for a good reason. I have NO clue how to end this part in the story...now that I look back I really wish I would have started at senior year instead of junior year bc it would be so much easier to end...but since I didn’t I have to figure out to how wrap it up. I have a few ideas but they’re all kinda sad and unrealistic and idk how to tie them together.

 **SO** , time for the big question, would you guys mind if I skipped senior year for the gang?

Bc I want to move on to the college/adult stuff and I really DONT feel like writing another 5 chapters in high school...

I’ll still post a chapter for prom, banquet, and graduation bc those were my favorite days of senior year. 


	21. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay guys i know i posted a writers note like a weekish ago but this one is SUPER IMPORTANT so PLEASE READ and decide CAREFULLY  
> below, i have two options on how to end part 1 and continue into part 2  
> (and btw if you choose p1 i will still do the ch about graduation, banquet, and prom)

**Option 1:**

Clarke gets offered an internship with NASA (by Nyko, Lexa’s uncle that disappeared after the accident. Lexa does not find out that Nyko is the one that offered Clarke the position) for an entire year. Clarke takes the offer to feel closer to her father...or thats what she tells her friends, its actually a lot more important than that, especially to a certain brunette

 

**Option 2:**

Lexa wakes up after a 3 month coma (caused by a motorcycle accident) to a very pregnant Clarke Griffin (her doctor and ex girlfriend). During Lexa’s comatose state, she relived her high school experience with her one and only love, from the time she first laid eyes on blue ones, to the last time she saw her girlfriend when Abby got a job in New York as chief of surgery. She fights to get to know Clarke once more and learns that nothing has really changed...except for the baby in the oven and an abusive marriage...good thing Lexa is the best lawyer on the east side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please drop your answers in the comments, thank you as always you lovely people<3


	22. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so like it was almost a unanimous on which option...which i am thankful for bc i already had this ch written. anyway, im not the biggest fan of the way i wrote this chapter but i had to finish it up so i could change my writing style just a little bit

“Why do you have to go? Isn't there a way you can intern from their office here? Why do you have to leave? Please don't leave!” Lexa was getting more and more aggravated with every question she asked the blonde. 

“Trust me, babe, I’ve tried everuthing. They have no exceptions, I  _ have  _ to go.” Clarke shuffled her way over to her pouting girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her brunette’s neck. “Hey, look at me,” Clarke said, receiving a watery glance. “We can make this work. I love you too much to let you go  because of a little distance.”

Lexa’s eyes shot between Clarke’s, a bit of a panicked look on her face.  _ Love? _

Clarke on the other hand, looked more confident than she ever had. She knew how she felt about Lexa and she was bounde to confess it sooner or later. 

“Yeah, I said it. Alexandria Woods, I love you. I have since the first day I ran into you and checked you up and down,” Lexa huffed out a laugh at their first encounter. “And every day we spend together, I fall deeper in love with you.”

Lexa couldn't keep the emotions off her face. Her touch facade leaving every inch of her vulnerable. A few tears escaped her eyes, whcih Clarke happily kissed away. 

When the blonde pulled back to look her love in the eyes, Lexa tangled her hands into curly blonde hair and pulled. Clarke let a tiny moan escape as her tongue danced with Lexa’s in sync. Over the past five and half months, the two teens had come to know what the other likes and what makes them tick. 

Little nibbles on Lexa’s bottom lip drove her crazy. 

Slight tugs at Clarke’s baby hairs shot electricity from head to toe. 

Dirty talk made them both go faster and harder in their intimate moments. 

Right now, in this moment, skin to skin, they both whispered their love for one another through tears and heartbreak. 

  
  


“Clarkey!  _ Pleeeaase  _ don't go! Please, please, please! Just say screw it and stay with your best friends!” Raven was practically on her knees begging Clarke to stay home. 

“Rae, you know I cant turn this down. It’s a chance to be close to my dad again,” Clarke answered, pulling her friend off the ground and into a hug.

“I know. I’m sorry for being selfish, but I can’t help it, it’s in my blood,” Raven sniffed. “You’re going to miss out on senior year…” 

Clarke inhaled a deep breath and exhaled. “Please don't make this any harder than it already is.” 

“I’m sorry, I know this is a life changing opportuinty for you, Clarke. I just...I’m going to miss my best friend, that’s all.” Raven laid her head on Clarke’s lap and continued to hold everything in and be tough...not really, she was a sobbing mess in no time. 

Clarke’s heart constricted, she had only seen her friend like this once, when her mom kicked her out. She tried to hold it together, for Rae’s sake, but feeling her tremble beneath under Clarke’s touch was too much for the blonde to handle. 

They sat like that for another hour before Abby came home and joined them on the couch. 

“Are you leaving too, Mama Griff?”

“No, sweetie, I’m staying here,” Abby patted the Latina’s head. “You are welcome anytime.”

“I’m going to sleep in your bed at least once a week,” Raven all but demanded. 

A few knocks on the door broke the lulling silence that had covered the room. 

“I got it,” Clarke said. 

She opened it to an already crying Octavia. “Is it true? You’re going all the way to Montana for the whole year! Why!?” O threw her arms around Clarke’s neck in protest. “Oh won't you stay with me!” 

“Okay, O, stop quoting Sam Smith it’s not  _ that  _ serious,” Clarke lied. If she went to this internship with NASA, she would be guaranteed a job with the cooperation. More importantly, she would be leaving her lifelong friends, and the girl she loved. Life really knew how to fuck shit up.

Clarke slowly dragged her crying friend away from the door and closed it with her foot. They walked to the couch and joined Abby and Raven. 

“How did Lexa take it?” O asked, after a beat of silence. 

Clarke’s heart dropped through the floor, her girlfriend had been heartbroken when she told her. “Not good,” was all Clarke could say before she broke out in tears. 

Her two friends and mom surrounded her in a giant hug. Each whispering, “It’ll be okay” “You two could last a nuclear apacolypse” “Your love for her is stronger than any distance.” All of which made Clarke feel great, but like shit at the same time. 

“Did you two at least have amazing goodbye sex?” Raven asked, laughing a little. 

“Really Rae? In front of my mother?” Clarke playfully slapped her best friend’s arm. 

“Oh please, it’s nothing I haven’t heard before. Like literally, you two are  _ not  _ as quiet as you think.”

“ _ Mom _ !” Clarke’s face turned a new shade of red and she didn't even try to hide it. 

“Soooooo, did you?” Octavia asked, perking up just the slightest bit. 

“Yes, okay. We had sex this morning when I told her,” Clarke threw her hands up in defeat. She knew if she didn’t spill the beans, they would just harrass Lexa later. 

“Was it good?” Raven questioned further. 

“It wasn't like it normally is. Like, we were both heavy hearted and it caused everything to be slow and soft. I mean, it was great and full of passion, but at the same time it was horrible. It made me feel like I’m never going to see her again.” Clarke’s face dropped, sadness filling her features once again.  

“Awe, Clarkey. Don't talk like that. You know you’re going to see her again. It’s inevitable. You two were meant for one another.” Raven tried to cheer Clarke up, but failed miserably. There was nothing the Latina could say or do that could cheer Clarke up. 

Another set of knocks on the door tore through Clarke’s sobs. “Can someone else get it,” Clarke pleaded. 

“I can get it,” Abby offered and removed herself from the couch. She walked slowly over to the door, trying to compose herself the best she could. Her daughter leaving for an entire year was taking a tole on the doctor and she hadn't even left yet. She reached the door and took a deep breath, “Lexa?” Abby was surprised to see her second favorite girl (don't tell O or Rae), with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. 

“Hey, Abby,” Lexa sniffed. 

Abby took a step to the side, allowing Lexa to step inside. “Oh honey, come here.” Abby’s arms were open wide and Lexa took to them without hesitating. 

“I’m gonna miss her so much, Abby.” Lexa hugged the only mother figure she had in her life right now as tight as she could. 

“I know, sweetie, me too.” 

“Mom, who is it?” Clarke rounded the corner so she could see the door and stopped dead in her tracks. “Lexa? Is everything okay?” She was quick to take her mother’s place in front of Lexa. 

“No,” Lexa answered honestly.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke started looking over her girlfriend for injuries. 

“Nothing physical. Just emotional,” Lexa pouted. If it weren’t such a strained environment, Clarke would have called Lexa adorable for the way her lip was sagging. 

“What is it?” Ocean blue met forrest green and all the emotions coursed through their veins all at once. And they broke all at once, as if on cue. Lexa threw her arms around Clarke’s neck and Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s back. 

They held each other close for what felt like an eternity, until Abby ushered them upstairs so they could be alone. 

“You best believe I am coming to visit you every weekend,” Lexa said matter-of-factly between kisses once they were behind closed doors.

“I would be disappointed if you didn't,” Clarke answered, moving her lips to Lexa’s neck, eliciting her favorite sound. 

Clarke didn't stop there, she trailed hot kisses down Lexa’s chest. She took one nipple in her mouth and the other between her fingers. Lexa dug her hand into blonde locks a pulled Clarke impossibly closer. 

“ _ Klark _ ,” Lexa’s back arched off the bed, sending her center into Clarke’s hips, sending a chill down the blonde’s spine. 

Clarke pushed her whole body down, putting pressure on Lexa’s throbbing clit and continued twirling her tongue around a pert nipple. 

“Lower,” Lexa demanded, pushing Clarke’s head down. The throbbing between her legs was becoming unbearable. She needed Clarke now like she always would. 

Clarke kissed her way down Lexa’s stomach, stopping to admire her beautiful abs. When she finally reached her destination, Clarke whispered, “I love you,” before sliding her tongue through wet folds. Clarke loved the way Lexa tasted, tangy but sweet. It was her favorite flavor. 

Clarke licked through Lexa’s folds one more time before inserting two fingers inside the brunette. Clarke loved the pressure she received from Lexa’s walls. She started pumping slowly and circling Lexa’s clit with her tongue. 

Lexa felt the sudden urge to kiss Clarke. She tugged on blonde hair, signally for Clarke to come up. Lexa groaned at the loss of stimulation, but was quickly hushed by soft lips. 

Clarke contiued to pump her fingers in and out, while leaving marks all over Lexa’s neck. She felt pride course threw her bones everytime she saw her marks all over her girlfriend. When she felt Lexa start to clench around her, she made her way back down to finish how she started. 

Clarke removed her fingers replaced them with her skilled tongue. Lexa groaned at the warmth that came from Clarke’s mouth. Each hot breath and skilled stroke brought Lexa closer and closer to her release. 

Lexa tightened her grip on Clarke’s hair. “Inside,” Lexa moaned. Clarke sucked on Lexa’s clit for a second longer before darting her tongue in and out of Lexa’s hot center. 

It didn't take long for her to start moaning uncontrollably and tip over the edge. Lexa’s back arched off of the bed and she cried out in pure ecstasy. 

Clarke licked up all evidence of Lexa’s orgasm and stalked her way back up to her girlfriend. 

Lexa pulled Clarke in for hard kiss, trying to convey everything she felt in that moment, into the kiss. When Clarke pulled back, she noticed wet lines leading from Lexa’s eyes to her cheeks. 

“I love you so much,” Clarke whispered, lying down beside Lexa and taking her into her arms. 

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat, “I love you too,” and then the flood gates opened. 

  
  


The next day was filled with sadness as Clarke began packing for her year long internship with NASA. They would be providing housing, schooling, food, and gas money for Clarke so she could learn the ins and outs of NASA and everything astronomy. The opportunity had been given to her by one of her father’s old co-workers, Nyko, who also happened to be Lexa’s uncle. 

Clarke was more than excited to explore their Montana facility, but it was heartbreaking having to leave the only people who truly mattered to Clarke. Everything she did, she did for the people she loved. And now, she was leaving those to do something only she could do. 

It was the hardest decision of her life, but one that she made to hopefully feel closer to her father. No matter the reasoning behind her decision, it still hurt like hell. 

Clarke moved around her room, rummaging through whatever she thought she needed to take for the next year. Doing so was harder than she thought, with Lexa sitting on her bed following her every move with those big, sad, green eyes. Clarke hated looking at Lexa while she was feeling like this. It absolutely tore Clarke apart, knowing how sad she had made Lexa. 

Her Lexa, the one that was always smiling, no matter how regal she tried to appear to others. Clarke knew her catcher better than she knew herself. She knew what made Lexa laugh, cry, angry, and sad. And this moment right here, was tearing them both apart. 

As the day went on, Clarke went from lying in bed with Lexa, to zipping up her last suitcase.

“Clarke, honey, you have some visitors!” Abby called from the kitchen. 

Clarke didn't bother answering. She grabbed Lexa’s hand and walked down the stairs to the living room. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest at what was waiting for her.    
“Surprise!” Everyone yelled in unison, Raven even popped off a few baby fireworks. 

Clarke didn't know what to say, she almost started crying again, but she wasn't sure if she had any tears left. Instead she just walked to the middle of the group and looked around with a shocked expression. Niylah, Luna, Bellamy, Echo, Raven, Anya, Aden, Charlotte, Octavia, Lincoln, Coach Kane, the entire softball team, and even Harper and Monroe were standing in the middle of Clarke’s living room. 

“Wha...what are you...guys doing here?” Clarke stammered. 

“We came to throw you a goodbye party,” Niylah said, handing Clarke a gift. “And don't say, ‘You didn't have to do that or get me anything’ because I swear to all things holy I will walk out of that door.”

“But you didn't,” Clarke said earnestly. 

Niylah turned on her heels and headed for the nearest exit. 

“No! Don't go!” Clarke said, practically jumping over Harper to grab onto her teacher’s arm. “Please?”

Niylah looked like she was contemplating something, “I guess I’ll stay.”

“Yay!” Clarke yelped.

“On one condition…” Niylah patted her gift to Clarke, “You open my present now.” Everyone’s gaze fell on Clarke as she started unwrapping the small box. 

“I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly is it?” she said, as she held up a key. 

“A key.”

“Well I mean duh, but what for?” Clarke said, adding an eye roll for effect. 

“You know who Tris Carter is, don’t you?”

“Of course, she’s only the most astounding artist on the east side,” Clarke said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Well, I got in contact with her about a month ago. I talked about you and she said she wanted to see some of your work. I sent her ‘ _ Heda _ ’ and she fell in love with it, couldn't stop braggin about your use of shading and color.”

Clarke thought back to an assignment Niylah had given her about a month after she moved to Polis High. She had Lexa put on a peice of shoulder armor and red cape, with a head dressing. She thought it made Lexa’s intimidating stature live up to her nickname of  _ Heda _ . Needless to say, she got a one hundred on that assignment. 

“So,” Niylah continued, “before I knew about your internship with NASA, I  asked her if she was looking for a second to train and she said yes.” 

It was all starting to click now, well, kind of. “I still don't understand the key, though?”

“She sent me a key to her gallary in DC, but when I heard about you moving to Montana, I called and asked her if she could send a key to her closest gallary, which is in Sheridan, Wyoming.”

“I have no clue where that is, but I assume it’s close to MSU?” Clarke’s excitment was starting to course though her veins. 

“Sheridan is as close to Montana State University as it gets in Wyoming,” Niylah said with a huge smile on her face. “Well I mean, it’s like 200 miles away but you get unlimited access 24 hours a day.” 

Clarke’s jaw was literally on the floor. All she could do was jump in excitment and throw her arms around her art teacher’s neck. “Thank you so much!”

“All I did was talk, your art did all of the work.”

“You have no idea how happy this makes me. I was dreading leaving all of you, now I’m just a tad bit more ready.” 

“Wow, way to make a girl feel great,” Niylah feigned hurt at Clarke’s comment, putting her hand over her heart and turning her smile into a frown. 

“Oh shut it,” Clarke playfully slapped the older woman. “Seriously though, thank you.”

“The pleasure was all mine Clarke.” And she meant it. Clarke is the best student she could have ever asked for. Not only was she gifted artistically, she was gifted as a person. 

Someone who  _ everyone  _ loves. 

  
  


As the night grew old, the excitment died down among the group. Reality was finally hitting them all. Clarke would be leaving in less than 48 hours to follow in the foot steps of her father. 

Luna and Niylah were the first to depart, “Clarke Griffin, you have been the best student I have and probably will ever have. If you find yourself short of passion at NASA, you will definitely find your way in art.” Niylah sniffed back a few tears and swallowed the lump in her throat, “I have to say, I am going to miss you tremendously next year.” 

“Awe, Niylah,” Clarke engulfed her favorite teacher in a tight hug. “I’m gonna miss you too.” 

“Don’t hog the girl!” Luna said, pushing her girlfriend back a little. “I want in on the Clarke action too!” Luna complained. 

“There’s enough of me to go around, no need to fight,” Clarke wrapped her arms around the women she helped set up. 

“You better not be giving all of you away. You have to at least save some for me…” Clarke released the two women to face her girlfriend, who looked on the verge of tears again. 

“You know I’m yours forever and always.” Clarke touched her heart with her left hand and Lexa’s with her right. “No matter how far away I go, you will always be with me.”  

“I love you,” Lexa confessed for the millionth time that day. 

“I love you too,” Clarke replied with a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“I hate to break up this love fest, but you have people that want to say goodbye Griff.” Raven brought Clexa out of their love daze. 

Clarke looked up to see everyone gathered around in a circle, each barely able to hold it together. 

“Who’s gonna keep the Commander from running us to death now?” Charollete asked, approaching Clarke with open arms. Before Clarke came along, their summers were spent running from six in the morning until nine in the morning. And there were other days when they would double up and do two a days. 

“Oh, Char, I promise I will not let the Commander get all harsh and be brutal with you guys,” Clarke answered, opening her arms and taking the younger girl in her arms. “I may be a few thousand miles away, but I can still keep her in line.” Clarke looked over her shoulder look at her girlfriend. She was on the verge of tears again, but was remaining stoic because her team was here. 

The night was filled with tears, shared memories, and a happiness of sorts. When it came time for everyone to leave, hugs and promises of visits were exchanged. 

It wasn't long until Clarke and Lexa were alone in Clarke’s room once again. Holding each other, exchanging their own promises of eternal love. 


End file.
